Conquests
by Babys2245
Summary: Troy Bolton loves a challenge...a fact that the female population of East High are very aware of, however Taylor McKessie will prove to be his biggest challenge to date.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright this is my new story and I feel like I should give you some background. Well this story is modeled after two movies… 'Cruel Intentions' and 'She's All That'. Troy's character is mainly modeled after my boy Ryan Philippe who played Sebastian in 'Cruel Intentions'…I just wanted to tell you that so you'd know where my head was at when I wrote Troy's character. I am truly enjoying writing this storyline and I hope you guys will enjoy reading this story so um…enjoy and please remember to Review…because I would really like to know if I should continue. **

**Baby S **

Chapter One

Troy blinked his eyes opened and looked around before remembering where he was and who he was with. Moving quietly he slipped out of bed, and moved in the darkness over to his black book bag that he always carried with him. Unzipping the bag, he pulled out his Polaroid camera and quickly snapped two pictures. Smiling as he looked over her body which was currently in a black lace outfit. Moving quickly he slipped the pictures and the camera back in the back and started gathering his clothes. As he was pulling on his pants he looked over and noticed that the girl had woke up and had pulled the covers over her body. Resisting the urge to laugh out loud at the look of horror on her face, didn't she know he had already seen everything he wanted to see and then some. She looked down at the covers with fresh tears in her eyes; inwardly groaning Troy buckled his pants up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He frowned when he saw the girl move away from him. "Hey…it's okay."

"No it isn't Troy…how can you say that after what we just did." She exclaimed as she hugged the sheets tighter to her body. Turning his head Troy rolled his eyes one more time before speaking to her with a even gentler tone that hid his true feelings.

"I know what we just did wasn't um…great." He said trying his best not to chuckle at the hidden double meaning that only he knew about. "But it's done…there's nothing we can do to take it back."

"I can't believe I allowed this to happen…oh my god he's going to kill me." She exclaimed speaking the last part to herself. Troy narrowed his eyes at her words and shook his head.

"He doesn't have to know."

"But our relationship is built on trust and we've never lied before…I have to tell him about this and maybe he will forgive both of us."

"Are you even listening to yourself? What man would want to know about his girlfriend cheating on him…please all you will do is cause unnecessary drama that neither us need at this time. You're get over it." He said getting up and grabbing his shirt.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, judging by the way you're acting I'm sure you wouldn't want me to stay and cuddle with you." He said coldly. "Besides I have to spend this week with my mother and I have to get back home before she sends out the cavalry."

"You're heading over there right now."

"Yeah, and don't worry I'm sure he isn't there…besides I wouldn't tell." He said as he tucked his shirt in and moved to the end of the bed. "Gabriella, look I'm sure you didn't want this to happen…it was just lust right," he said as she nodded her head. "I promise I want tell my step-brother if you don't um… think of it as our little secret."

"This was a one time thing." She firmly as she looked up at him.

"I know and I completely understand. Now if you will excuse me I'll be on my way…see you at school." He said as he slung his book bag over his shoulder and headed out of her room. As he made his way downstairs, he silently thanked God, although he was positive the man upstairs wasn't listening, that her mother wasn't home. Once he was outside he climbed into his car and sped off heading towards the Evans' Estate. With a sigh he turned up the radio and leaned back in his seat relaxing as he thought about his latest conquest. It had taken a month to get her in bed, but he was happy with the results, and he was sure his step-sister Sharpay would be as well. Pulling up into Estate, he pulled around so that he could park, and then he quickly made his way inside. Opening the door, he tossed his keys into the bowl where all the keys went and started to look around, peeking his head into the dining room he smiled when he saw Sharpay seated at the table quickly going over a book, and eating some strawberries. Grinning he knocked on the doorframe and stepped inside the room. Sharpay looked up at him but quickly rolled her eyes.

"Oh it's you."

"It's you…is that all you can say to me after what I've just done." He said with a self-satisfied smirk as he walked towards her and picked up a strawberry. Sharpay watched as he ate it and the moved to a seat directly in front of her. "What I've just done deserves to go down in all record books…hell I need a medal."

"So you did it…after a month you finally did it."

"Hey, it's not as easy as you think…sleeping with your step-brother's girlfriend."

"Yeah, but little Ms. Perfect did it though." Troy smiled and nodded his head as he looked at Sharpay for a moment.

"You want the proof?" he asked reaching into his jacket pocket and taking out the two pictures he had taken earlier. Looking the pictures over he smiled and shook his head. "Black lace…man I love that on a woman." Placing the pictures face down on the table he moved to push them towards Sharpay who raised her hand stopping and him.

"Please, I've already eaten and I really do not want to look at a picture of Gabriella Montez I don't believe I could stomach it."

"Don't you want to see my proof?" he asked as he pushed the pictures across the table anyway. Sharpay looked at him one last thing before picking up the pictures and looking them over. Putting the pictures back down she shrugged and looked at him.

"Who would have known under all those awful clothes that Gabriella Montez had a body?" Troy nodded his head and placed the pictures back inside his suit jacket.

"I know…and believe me I was pleasantly surprised." He said laughing as Sharpay shook her head.

"Please spare me the details."

"Of course I will…besides the only person who could even benefit from the details is Ryan because if I know your brother which I do…he hasn't even seen her with her shirt off. Besides I think your brother might want to know just what type of freak he's with."

"Eww! Enough I already told I didn't want to hear the details."

"Well, if I have to hear about your conquests the least you could do is listen to mine." Sharpay looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"I don't do that anymore, Troy."

"Oh how could I forget…um let me guess that book you were reading does it tell you how to get lover boy Baylor back."

"God you can be so cruel."

"I'm just asking a question." He said with a chuckle. "Geez, I told you not to catch no feelings for the boy but did you listen."

"You know he had a crush one since second grade…you put me in that situation on purpose."

"I really didn't think that information matter much." He said with a shrug, "Hell how many times have you given me a conquest knowing the girl had a crush on me. The only difference between me and you is…I didn't catch feelings, I knew what I was after and that was that."

"Well, he was different…he really cared about me."

"Blah, blah blah…please I don't want to hear anymore…shoot this is just plain ridiculous… Zeke Baylor found out about what it is we do and he dumped you. Just let it go." He replied with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"You just don't understand…and how can I expect you too…you don't know anything about love."

"You're right I don't…and I'm not looking for love either. Not with all this pussycat around free for the taking…if everyone is giving the milk away for free why the hell do I need a cow."

"Well, then that's just your lost…and you better hope Ryan doesn't find out about this." Troy looked at her and chuckle shaking his head stood up and grabbed an apple. Tucking it away in his pocket he stood and smiled down at Sharpay.

"Don't worry about Ryan he isn't going to find out…so if you will excuse I have a new page to add to my book." He said as he walked over of the room, once he left Sharpay sighed and started to read her book again. Not noticing her brother, Ryan who was silently backing away from the other door with fire in his eyes.

Troy walked quickly through the house headed towards his room, as he rounded the corner he paused when he saw his mother waiting by his bedroom door. Lois Evans stood up and embraced her son tightly. Troy quickly put on a smile and hugged his mother back warmly. "Troy, I am so glad I caught you before you went to your room."

"So am I." he said with a smile that made him more innocent than he really was. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Your father called me and told me that you've been putting some of the summer practices for basketball…now you know that colleges are going to be looking at you this school year and you have to be on top of your game."

"Of course." He said with a smile.

"And he was almost surprise that you hadn't received any scholarships do you know what that's all about."

"Ah, Mom some schools are just like well you know waiting for this season to get started before they send me anything you understand that right."

"Yeah I do sweetie well…I'll see you at dinner."

"Of course." He said as he kissed her cheek, satisfied that her son wasn't keeping anything from her Lois walked off down the hall. Troy watched her for a while silently thinking that she was probably on her way to go see his step-father. Grimacing at the thought he opened his room and stepped inside. Tossing his black bag on the bed, and moving over to his desk, reaching down he picked up a black notebook and opened it up. Slowly he flipped through the pages looking over his many conquests and shaking his head as he remember just how easy most of them were. His regular average with his conquest were two and a half weeks, Gabriella had proven to be the hardest yet with her conquest taking nearly a month. Taking the pictures out of his pocket he picked up some glue and then glued the pictures down in his book, and then picked up a black sharpie and wrote down 'A month' and then closed the book and placed it back where it had been before with a sigh, he reached over and pieced up his other folder and opened it. Silently he looked over the several offers he had received over the summer from various colleges after looking them all over he closed the folder and walked over to his bed and laid down.

"Man another year another championship." Chad Danforth said as he greeted Troy outside in the school parking the next morning. Troy chuckled and closed the door to his car and looked at him for a moment before hoisting his black book bag over his shoulder.

"You forgot ladies my man." Chad chuckled and shook his head as he watched Troy scoped out some of the female population that was at the moment hurrying inside the school building.

"Well, there isn't a female here that you haven't already tried for."

"You're right all the females that matter I have already had…accept for your girlfriend of course." He said with a chuckle as he and Chad headed into the school. As they were walking, Troy accidentally bumped shoulders with an African American female who fell down after hitting him. Chad immediately started laughing at her as she frowned up at them and quickly started gathering her things. Troy watched her for a few more moments before turning back to Chad and laughing as well as they started down the hallway.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know man…all I know is that she's suppose to be some type of star student…you know all smart and stuff…to bad she can't walk on her own." He said chuckling again. Troy joined as they entered their homeroom class, walking inside he saw Sharpay talking to her little group of followers and then he saw Gabriella given him look from her seat and then he saw Zeke who was currently writing something down. Walking over to him, he perched himself on the edge of the desk and cleared his throat. Chad hung back with a smile on his face wondering what his best friend was going to do.

"Yo, Zeke how you doing…you glad to be back in school. Oh I have a better for you," he paused and looked at Sharpay who silently shook her head. "How's that heart of yours doing?" He asked, Zeke looked up at him frowning and shook his head.

"Man, get the hell off my desk."

"What? I thought we were boys you know East High Wildcats." He said with a chuckled, Zeke moved quickly and pushed him off his desk, before sitting back down and looked around at all the students that were currently watching him his glaze fell on Sharpay and his frown deepen. "Man, you think life's some type of joke don't you…both you and Sharpay." He exclaimed as he looked them both over.

"Zeke?" Sharpay whispered as she looked him, he openly glared at her before pointing a shaky finger at her.

"You stay the hell away from me you damn slut." He shouted, evoking gasps from Sharpay and everyone else in the room. Sharpay looked at him for a moment before shaking her head and running out of the room tears streaming down her face. Her friends immediately followed while Troy and Zeke continued to square off.

"Damn man I was just joking."

"Well save your jokes for your dumb as friend cause frankly we ain't boys, Bolton. Never have been and never will be…you and Sharpay are both sick in the dome man. And you both need to stay away from me." He said as he pushed Troy back and sat back down. Troy looked at him for a moment and sighed as he and Chad made their way back to their seats. Once they were seated, Troy leaned over towards Chad and whispered.

"Man, I do not want to see Sharpay after this." Chad could only nod his head in agreement as the teacher came in and started calling roll.

"I can't believe he called me a slut in front of everyone." Sharpay exclaimed when Troy and Chad came and sat with her that day during lunch. Troy rolled his eyes and picked up a stick of celery and bit into it.

"Well if the shoe fits."

"Well that would make you a man whore."

"Of course and I don't deny it." He said leaning back in his chair, he watched Sharpay for a few more minutes as she mumbled to herself as she stabbed at her chicken breast and pushed her rice around on her plate. He watched as her glaze shifted from her food towards Zeke who was currently laughing at something that his best friend Jason just said. Then he saw her eyes light up. Groaning he leaned forward, he wasn't concerned for her but even since his mother married her father he had come to learn that, that look only meant one thing and that was trouble.

"What are you thinking about, Shar?"

"He had no right to call me that in public."

"What so you like to hear dirty talk from your men in private." Troy asked laughing as she turned around and looked at him. Her blue eyes as cold as ice, Troy stopped laughing but he continued to smile.

"I want to get him back for that and you're going to help me." Troy raised his hands up in the air and shifted away from Chad who was currently talking with his girlfriend.

"No, man…now I know you're a freak but I just don't do guys." He said smugly causing Sharpay to reach up and smack him upside his head.

"No stupid we're going to get him back…by…by...,' she trailed as she thought for a moment and then smiled. "We are going to get him back my making his cousin one of your conquests. I'll show him whose slut."

"And just how is that going to get him back."

"He thinks of her as his sister…but she's just his cousin." Sharpay replied as she rubbed her hands together and smiled. "Man, this is genius…he won't even see it coming."

"Um, you forgot that he knows about what we do…he'll just tell her." Troy said as he leaned back in his seat. Sharpay shook her head and smiled for a moment.

"You're going to have convince her and him that you're serious…and then on prom you dump her after you do you're usual sealing of the deal." She said "And your normal approach won't work on her so you're going to have figure that out on your own." Troy rubbed the bottom of his chin his interested peeked at the mention that the girl he and Sharpay were currently talking about could resist his usual charm. "I see that caught your attention."

"Of course it did…so you think she can resist my charms huh."

"Well she is smarter than the normal girls you pull."

"I see, so who is this lucky girl." He said looking around at all the beautiful African American girls seated around in the cafeteria. Sharpay watched him smiling as he looked them all over before pointing at the geek table. Troy's smiled slipped from his face immediately as he saw the girl that had bumped into him earlier that morning. "Oh hell naw."

"Troy, allow me to introduce you to Zeke's cousin, Taylor McKessie…your new conquest." Sharpay said with a smile, as she viewed Troy's face as he looked Taylor over.

**A/N: So did you like? Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Wow! I didn't think I would receive all the reviews I did last chapter. To tell you guys the truth I was a little worried about the story but you guys have calmed my worries. Now I want to thank my reviewers from last chapter; **k, kuropie**, **Tay&Troy, the game plan, Traylormadness, AyaneC**, **xoxocbluelover**, **baby2ludaris**, **creativechick22**, **CuteANDSexxxy17**, **avrilstar**, **blueprincess972**, **Angel, Lost-Trust**, **Monique coleman's lil twin**, **look at the stars**, **RubyRedMorena**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **CHAYLORISAWESOME312**, **HaRdCoReDiSnEy21**, and **zashleytropayfan404**. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Two

For the rest of the lunch period, Troy spent his time looking at Taylor and racking his brain over a way to get closer to her. The one thing that made Taylor McKessie interesting wasn't her looks or anything like that. Instead it was the challenge, Sharpay said he would have to change his approach and he would. Once he figured out how to approach a female like that without getting dissed. With a sigh he turned back to his lunch avoiding Sharpay's smile as she watched him.

"So, what do you think?"

"Um…it will be a challenge. There's no doubt about that…but then again there hasn't been a female alive that has been able to resist my charms."

"I've been able too."

"Well you don't count…you're my step-sister and that's just sick." He replied chuckling as she gave him the finger. "Oh did I hurt your feelings…seems like today just isn't your day sister dear."

"God you're such an asshole and that is why I don't feel bad for you about this cause I know Taylor McKessie is going to give you a hard time." She said with a chuckle as he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"She won't be able to resist I promise you that." He said with a sly smile as he stood up. "You watch this alright I'm about to show you how I work it." Sharpay nodded her head and smiled as Troy stood up and headed towards the geeks' table. He ignored all the curious looks he got as he made his way. Inwardly he chuckled as the females around Taylor gaped openly at him as he came over to their table and over towards Taylor who was watching him curiously but he could also see another hidden emotion underneath the curiosity. Smiling he looked down at her giving the smile that made most females melt. Extending his hand he spoke. "Taylor McKessie right?" he asked smoothly. She looked at his hand and then back up at him before shaking her head.

"You know my name huh…didn't seem like you knew it this morning or how to extend your hand to help someone you knocked down up."

"About that…" he began but was cut off by a wave of her hand.

"Can you please just leave me alone…I don't know what you want but I can assure you that the answer is no." she said firmly, Troy looked down at her in shock as she turned her attention back to her friends who were looking between her and him in shock as well. Looking down at her he spoke again.

"Well I assure you…that this isn't over, um I'll talk to you later." He said as he turned around and headed back towards his table, grinding his teeth together he looked at Sharpay who was bent over laughing at him. Settling down into his seat, he glared at her for a moment before speaking.

"So you were right I guess I am going to have to work hard for this one huh." He said as he looked back over his shoulder at Taylor who was currently watching him. Flashing her a smile, he frowned as she rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her friends.

Taylor was at her locker getting ready for her next two classes when she saw her cousin Zeke Baylor making his way over towards her. Leaning against her locker he tapped her shoulder. Glancing over at him, Taylor graced him with a smile as she stood on tiptoes and grabbed her Chemistry book. "Hi, Zeke what's up?"

"I saw you talking to Troy Bolton today…what was up with that. Don't you remember me telling you about him and Sharpay." He whispered quickly, closing her locker she unlatched the handle on her rolling book bag and looked up at him with a smile.

"I wasn't talking to him…he was talking to me, and before you ask I don't know why. But I blew him off and no I haven't forgotten what you told me." She said with as she started walking down the hall. Zeke fell into step with her and sighed.

"I'm just watching out for you, Tay…I don't want you to get mixed up with those two…they aren't right in the head."

"Aren't you in love with one of them." She asked smartly as she continued walking, Zeke reached out and grabbed her hand making her stop.

"That was low, Tay." She frowned and nodded her head in agreement.

"I know I'm sorry…I'm just a little worried about this Chemistry class…you know we might not have a good teacher. I'm still getting over Mrs. Tyler retiring she was the best teacher I've ever had." Zeke smiled and shook his head as he looked down at his cousin.

"Goodness, girl it's the first day of classes and you're already worried about classes."

"Not classes…just Chemistry." She countered with a bright smile; he nodded his head and looked down at his watch. "You better go before you're late." She said just before he took off down the hall. After that she turned and entered the classroom, quickly moving to her favorite chair at the front of the room she avoided the stare and smile from none other than Troy Bolton. Silently wondering how she had ended up in class with him, she placed a hand to her forehead and sighed. Things couldn't get worst.

Troy couldn't help but smile when he saw Taylor enter the classroom; silently he thanked God that Taylor was the only woman that seemed immune to his charms. Her friend Kelsi wasn't so lucky. All he had to do was flash her a bright smile and she broke down and told him Taylor's schedule, so he had made his way to the class room quickly before anyone else and had gotten the teacher to agree to letting him switch from anatomy to Chemistry. He rubbed a hand over his chin and smiled brightly as Mr. Langhorne began talking. Things couldn't get much better.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen this will be a hand on class…that means we will be spending the majority of our time in the lab working through things together. I've found it better to allow my students to work things out in the labs. It makes the class far more interesting and I believe you learn better." The man said as he moved to the desk and sat down on the edge. "This isn't going to be one of those classes where you sit around and take down notes…nope so if that's what you thought was going to happen I suggest you leave right now." He said looking over each student before reaching behind him and picking up a clipboard. "Now that that's settled it's time for you guys to pick lab partners…I'm going to go down the roll and class out yours names. When I call out your name if you do not have a lab partner I want you to pick one then alright." He said. The class nodded and he started calling out names. Taylor sat silently as he got into the B's silently she prayed that Troy wouldn't pick her. Soon it became her moment of truth. "Troy Bolton."

"Here…and I would like Taylor McKessie to be my partner." He said smugly as he looked at her. Taylor felt her stomach drop to her feet as Mr. Langhorne looked around for her. Finally she raised her hand and sighed.

"I'm right here, Mr. Langhorne." The man smiled and looked at Troy.

"You picked quite well, Mr. Bolton…Ms. McKessie, I've heard quite a bit about you I look forward to seeing your work in this class." She graced him with a smile and then turned in her seat to glare at Troy who was smiling brightly at her. After that Mr. Langhorne went over a few more things and by that time the bell had rung signaling that class was over. Taylor gathered her things and quickly left the room. Troy nearly broke his neck as he took off after her.

"Hey…," he called out after her. "Hey." He said as he grabbed her shoulder making her stop. She turned around and pointed a finger at him making him take a cautious step back.

"What are you trying to do…I can't be bothered with you in that class…are you trying to make me fail…I know you know nothing about Chemistry."

"I know we have chemistry." He countered which made her laugh out loud. Shaking her head she shook her head and sighed.

"How do they continued to fall for you, Troy…I really don't see what's so special about you." She replied with a shake of her. "And just so you know…you can stop this right now. Zeke my cousin told me all about you and Sharpay so just leave me alone alright. You're not going to make number whatever," she said as she pointed her finger into his chest. "Got it."

"Yeah…but I don't want you to 'make number whatever'" he countered as he looked at her for a brief moment. "I just want to get to know you."

"Well, I don't think that's going happen."

"But we're chemistry partners." He said with a smile as he looked down at her. She frowned up at him and sighed.

"Well, I'll figure something out to change that." She said as she turned to leave, he quickly followed her and reached down and grabbed her hand tightly forcing her to look up at him.

"Oh come on…you haven't even given me a chance yet…look I'm serious I just want to get to know you." He said forcing himself to push the frustration out of his voice. She looked at him for a moment before snatching her hand back and stalking off down the hall. He watched her for a moment before sighing and turning around. Since he had free period at the time he headed down to the gym and got dressed so he could practice a little before heading home.

He had been out there for about thirty minutes, when his father came out of his office. Jack Bolton watched his only child silently. When Troy missed a shot he got the rebound and passed it back to him. "Son, I'm glad you're in here practicing." Troy looked at him for a moment before nodding his head silently. "So how's your mother?"

"She's fine." Troy replied as he shot again, this time banking it, Jack smiled and got the ball again and bounced it to Troy again. Troy held the ball for a moment and watched his father as he looked at him silently.

"That's good…tell her I said hi," Jack said as he shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed. "So have you decided on a school yet?"

"How can I when I've never received an offer yet." he asked back as he shot again. Jack shook his head as he watched his son sink yet another shot.

"This just doesn't seem right, son…I've never seen schools wait this late, and I know you're a top prospect."

"Well maybe their waiting to see how I do this season."

"Hopefully the same I've seen you do since you started playing in ninth grade son. Now maybe you're just not focusing like you should. I see you out here with all these girls and I know what you're doing."

"Which is?"

"Serial dating son…you really shouldn't be doing that."

"Dad, I assure you it isn't serial dating." He said with a shake of his head. At least that isn't what he would call it. Jack sighed and looked at him for a moment before nodding his head.

"Whatever you son…look I have some business to take care of…are you staying for the shoot around or are you heading home."

"Is Chad and the other guys staying?"

"This is mostly for JV."

"Then no…I'm going to go ahead and head home." He said with a chuckled as he shot again. Jack nodded his head and headed towards the back where his office was located. Troy watched as he walked away before going back to shooting, however as he continued his shoot around his thoughts drifted off towards Taylor McKessie. So far Sharpay's assessment had been correct, in order to get her he would have to change his approach into something entirely new, and he was up to the challenge.

Later on that day, Troy was in his room reading through the chemistry book and silently wondering how he was going to make it through the upcoming year. Shaking his head he sighed while thinking about all the sacrifices he was making for this one conquest. He looked up as a knock sounded at his door. "It's open." He said as he looked back down at his book. The door opened and Sharpay entered with a smile on her face. Moving over to his bed she flopped down on it and then moved so that she was laying on it. She watched him for a few more moments before giggling. Lifting his head he looked over at her and frowned openly. "What?"

"I heard you switch from anatomy to chemistry why the change…after all we all know how you love anatomy." She said wiggling her eyebrows at him. Sighing he pushed away from his desk and looked at her.

"Sacrifices have to be made for goals to be reached, Sharpay." He said calmly as he looked at her for a moment. "And get off my bed." She laughed and moved over to one of the open chairs in his room.

"Sacrifices…wow you're taking this seriously…oh let me guess she still hasn't melted from your million dollar smile." She asked with a bright smile on her face. "Oh poor Troy."

"Whatever…I don't know why you want this me to make her a conquest…she probably has granite between her legs."

"Why are you always so nasty? Troy shrugged and turned his chair around so that he was facing Sharpay fully. "So how is chemistry?"

"I have Taylor as a partner for the time being but I think she might try to get that changed."

"Not that I blame her."

"You want me to succeed don't you?" he asked hotly as he looked at her for a moment before shaking his head for a moment. "Shoot, I already have a hard enough time with her and I damn sure don't need you picking at me."

"Wow, she must have really struck a nerve."

"Of course…she….she doesn't let me get to her. I pulled out all the stops and she wants nothing to do with me man." He said with a shake of his head. "I'm one of the most desirable men at East High and she wants nothing to do with."

"Do you want out?" she asked laughing at the look of disgust on Troy's face. He looked over at her and shook his head furiously.

"Hell no…this is like the ultimate challenge, and I'm going to get her, Shar…she's going to get got." He said with a chuckle. "No girl can resist me for long."

"We'll see, Troy we'll see." She said as she got up and headed towards the door. Troy sighed and picked up the chemistry book and started to read again as she opened the front door. Pausing in the doorway, she paused and looked back at Troy. "Oh and by the way Ryan brought Ms. Perfect for dinner." Troy looked at her for a moment and chuckled.

"Well then I guess I'm coming down to dinner then."

"I was hoping you'd say that cause I'd love to see her nervous and sweating bullets." She said her eyes twinkling at the thought. He chuckled at her and shook his head.

"Man you're a trip, Shar."

"You know it." She replied as she opened the door and headed out closing the door behind herself as the door closed Troy chuckled and shook his head as he turned his attention back to the book and started going over it again.

Nearly an hour later, Troy was seated beside Sharpay and they were seated directly in front of Ryan and a rather nervous Gabriella who was looking at everyone except at Troy who was smiling at her as discreetly as he could. Sharpay cleared her throat gathering Gabriella's attention. "So Gabby, I can call you Gabby right?"

"Yeah…I mean sure that's fine Sharpay."

"So how serious are you with my brother." She asked trying her best not to laugh at the look of nervous that went across Gabriella's face. "I mean he hasn't always had the best track record with his girlfriends…they almost always seem to cheat."

"Yeah, I hope you're different on that account." Troy said not bothering to look at Gabriella he already knew how she looked without having to look at her. "Hate to see him with his heart broke again."

"Oh you two stop." Lois Evans exclaimed with a giggle. "It's so sweet how concern they are for their brother."

"Ryan, you should be happy your brother and sister care so much about you." Mr. Evans said with a smile as he looked at his son. Ryan frowned as he looked at Sharpay and Troy before shaking his head.

"I'm sure they really care, Dad…to bad I've never seen this concern before." Troy forked off some of his food into his food and chewed it thoughtfully before swallowing and answering Ryan.

"Of course we care, Ry…we wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

"Yeah, Ry…Troy and I really care about you and we're glad that you and Gabriella seem to working out so well."

"Yeah, and you know you're girlfriend is quite beautiful…and she looks great in black." Troy said giving Gabriella a secretive smile that had her blushing and looking down into her plate. Troy chuckled because he was sure she was thinking about their afternoon together, smiling he shook his head and said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's okay." Gabriella choked out.

"Oh don't mind, Troy…he loves to get under people's skin." Sharpay said with a smile as she looked at Gabriella who was openly blushing now. Gabriella took a sip of her water for a moment before standing up and looking down at Ryan.

"Ryan sweetie could you please show me where the bathroom is?" Ryan looked at Troy and Sharpay silently for a moment before nodding his head and standing up.

"Sure baby come on let's go." He said taking her hand and leading her out of the dining room. Once they were gone, Sharpay and Troy leaned up against one another laughing at what had just transpired. Once their laughter died down, Troy sighed as he tried to figure out how he could get under Taylor's skin like that. He quickly gave himself a mental shake because he knew that it was only going to be a matter of time before he had Taylor McKessie exactly where he wanted her, and that place was his bed. After dinner, Troy was headed to his room when he saw Gabriella headed his way. Stopping he watched as she approached him, flashing her a smile he leaned against the wall.

"Gabriella."

"What you did out there was rude and…and-."

"Me…I just acted like myself. I'm sorry if you didn't like it." She eyed him for a moment before looking away.

"I don't know how I let you talk me into being with you." Looking down at his nails Troy shrugged and looked back up at her.

"Neither do I...Gabby, so where is that brother of my mine."

"He went to get my coat he's taking me home."

"You don't want to stay…my bed is pretty comfy." He said with a chuckle as she openly glared at him.

"I'll never do that with you again."

"Oh well…it's not like I'm going to go without." He replied sharply as he spied an furious Ryan walking towards them. When he reached them, he gently pushed Gabriella behind him and looked at Troy.

"You better leave her alone."

"I'm just keeping your guest company, what's wrong with that. Besides I know better than to leave a beautiful girl by herself…that's probably what happened with all your other girlfriends." He said smugly as he looked at Ryan, who gritted his teeth together and pushed him back.

"You better shut up man…I am so tired of you, Troy." He shouted as he pushed him back again. Troy glared and pushed Ryan back as well, pointing a finger at him; Troy brushed a hand over his shirt.

"You better watch yourself, Ryan…I hate for your girlfriend to see you get beat up." He replied coldly as he looked at him for a brief moment. Looking over his shoulder he smiled at Gabriella. "It's been fun Gabby…and you should wear black more often, I really like the way it looks on you." He replied as he took a step back and headed towards his room. Ryan watched him silently and then turned around and looked at Gabriella. With a sigh he took her hand, as she looked down. As they headed outside towards his car, Ryan couldn't help but remember the conversation he had overheard yesterday. Once he and Gabriella were in the car, he turned it on and looked over at her.

"Baby, you know you can talk to me about anything right." He said softly as he looked at her. Gabriella nodded her head and seemed deep in thought before replying.

"I know."

"Good…and I know something happened between you and Troy so just go ahead and tell me." He replied softly as he reached over and grabbed her hand. "You can tell me and I promise I won't get to upset."

"Can you please just take me home, Ryan…I'm really tired and I just want to go home?" Ryan released her hand and sighed.

"Fine home it is." As he pulled out of the driveway, Gabriella looked at him silently ringing her hands together before replying.

"And I'll tell you everything once we make to my place." He looked over at him and nodded his head. Glad she was opening up and fearful because of what she might say.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Okay, here another chapter and I just want to thank my reviewers from last week; **Sciencefreak2007**, **Angel, avrilstar, k, kuropie**, **AyaneC**, **creativechick22**, **RubyRedMorena**, **look at the stars**, and **jesluvzzac**. Thank you guys for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please remember to Review.**

**Baby S **

Chapter Three

Sharpay was at the kitchen table eating a chocolate chip muffin when Troy strolled in the room humming to himself as he began to rummage through the cabinets for something to eat. Looking up from her book, she looked over at him as he came towards the table sipping on a glass of orange juice. "What has you so happy this morning?"

"Ideas, Shar…ideas." He replied, rolling her eyes she looked back down at the book and began reading them again. Troy watched her for a moment before saying. "Well aren't you going to ask me what my ideas are." She closed her book and looked at him for a moment before replying.

"What are your ideas, Troy." He smiled at her and reached across the table pinching off a large chunk of her muffin. Popping the pastry in his mouth he chewed on it thoughtfully while looking at Sharpay who was now opening glaring at him.

"Well my ideas involve you helping me get Taylor…" he trailed off as he looked at his orange juice. Sharpay shook her head as she chuckled humorlessly.

"I'm not helping you."

"Well, I'm not going to get as close to her as I would like with Zeke cock blocking me. I mean if we could somehow convince him that we've changed that we're no longer doing the conquest thing, then maybe I have a chance at Taylor."

"You do realize what you're asking me right. Zeke hates me and you after what we did. Weren't you class yesterday…didn't you hear him or are you to stupid to figure out what was really going on."

"Sharpay please…that boy would love it if you changed…the only reason he lashes out at you is because you hurt him. He still cares about you."

"Oh my god…you actually sounded somewhat intelligent right there…but the answer I'm afraid is no. I am not going to help you…you've never helped me before."

"Well, you've never had someone like this. The girl hates me…at least with all the other females they appreciate my handsomeness. Taylor well she hates it…I'm doing and saying things that would have gotten me laid in five minutes, and with her so far all I've gotten was a eye roll and a sneer."

"Sounds like my kind of girl…she isn't falling all over you like those other girls. Besides you need a challenge." Troy leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"And God to help me pull it off, and I don't believe he would help me out with this…you'll do."

"Oh how sweet." She said with a roll of her eyes as she stood up, Troy quickly followed and grabbed her arm.

"Come on sis…if we get caught I'll deny that you were involved besides it will give you a chance to get back into Zeke's good graces while I get the conquest everyone's happy right." He said, Sharpay sighed and looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"Fine but if you do get caught you better deny that I was involved like you said."

"You can trust me, sis." Troy said flashing her a smile.

"Right…me trust you get real…you better just do what you said." She exclaimed as she set her glass in the sink, Troy watched her for a moment before asking.

"Tell me again why I like you, Shar."

"Because I'm the only girl that hasn't fallen all over myself for you." She said with a smirk…so are we going to school separately or together, cause if so I'm driving." Troy shuddered at the thought of coming to school in her pink car.

"Separately."

"Okay then…see you at school." She said as she picked up her pink bag and headed out of the kitchen. Troy watched her leave for a moment before quickly going upstairs and grabbing his bag. As he exited his room, he saw Ryan coming out of his. He watched his step-brother for a moment and smiled. Ryan face was contorted in a large scowl as he headed down the hallway. Deciding he would have some fun at his step-brother's expense Troy called out to him.

"Yo, Ryan what's wrong with ya…Gabriella still ain't giving it up." Ryan froze mid-stride his shoulders tensed up as he slowly turned around to look at Troy who was walking towards him with a smug look on his face. Before Troy could make his next comment Ryan had grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. Troy smiled down at Ryan and shook his head. "Well, I'm surprised I never really thought you had it in you, Ryan."

"Shut-up…I'm am so sick and tired of you thinking you're the greatest thing that ever walked the planet."

"Most people seem to think that's true, Ry."

"Well, you don't fool me, Troy…I know," he trailed off as he looked at Troy who was staring down at him expectedly. "I know how you really are." He said not wanting Troy to know that he knew what he had done with Gabriella. Instead he decided to let Troy live his life, he'd get his revenge later when it would hurt him the most. Troy and Ryan continued to stare at one another for a few more minutes until Ryan's father came down the hallway.

"RYAN you let Troy go NOW." His father shouted, Ryan looked over at his father and then back at Troy who was lazily smirking at him.

"Yeah, Ry let me go…or do you want to see how badly I can kick your ass." Troy snapped Ryan looked at him one last time before letting him go, he quickly pushed by his father and left. Mr. Evans came over to Troy to look him over, but Troy just waved him off.

"I'm fine…really I gotta go." Troy said as he walked pass Mr. Evans and headed towards the garage, once he got out there he saw Ryan peel out of the driveway in his car. With a roll of his eyes he climbed into his car while mumbling. "Now I'm glad I did Gabby."

"Dude is sick in the head; Tay…the man is crazy I don't want you anywhere near him." Zeke exclaimed as he and Taylor stood in the hallway before school began talking quietly. Taylor rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Neither do I but my teacher won't let me change partners." She said as she looked up at her cousin. Zeke sighed and leaned against the lockers. "I remembered what you told me and I have my guard up Zeke he won't get to me I promise." She said softly as he nodded his head and looked down the hallway. Suddenly he groaned and stood up stiffly. Taylor turned and looked down the hallway as well. Frowning she watched as Sharpay Evans came up to them smiling brightly she gave Taylor a quick wave and looked at Zeke who was watching her suspiciously. Taylor watched them for a moment before touching Zeke's arm he tore his glaze away from Sharpay and looked down at her. "I'm going to go and find Kelsi okay I'll see you later." He nodded his head as she walked off. Once she was out of his sight he looked back at Sharpay.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you, Zeke and get things out in the open okay." She replied softly, he eyed her for a moment and the looked down at his watch.

"Five minutes before the bell start talking." He said as he moved off the locker and hoisted his book bag over his shoulder.

"You really hurt my feelings yesterday, Zeke. What you said really tore me apart." She replied trying her best to bring on the water works which wasn't that hard since he had truly hurt her feelings yesterday. Zeke could see the tell tale signs of tears and frowned.

"Don't cry, Sharpay…um look I'm sorry alright." He replied softly as he reached out and touched her hand. They both looked down at the moment and stared at their hands lightly resting against one another. Zeke was the first to take his hand back, clearing his throat he spoke. "However after what you did you deserve a lot more than me calling you a slut." He said.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"I do not want to have this conversation with you alright…besides I know you and Troy are still doing that…that thing."

"No we both stopped." She said lying partially. In truth she had stopped after hurting Zeke the way she had her heart just wasn't into getting anymore conquests. He clenched his jaw and looked at her for a brief moment before saying.

"And I'm supposed to believe you."

"If I hadn't changed would I be here talking to you." He looked at her and then started walking, she quickly followed. He looked at her again and rolled his eyes.

"Stop following me."

"We have the same homeroom remember." She replied with a smile, that would have melted Zeke on the spot if it had been a couple of months ago instead he frowned and continued walking. "Troy's changed too you know…he really likes Taylor."

"I'm sure." Zeke answered as he entered their homeroom, he walked over towards his seat, Sharpay moved quickly and perched herself on his desk.

"No seriously…he really does I've never seen him this way before. I mean he talks about her smart and beautiful she is constantly…and believe me I've never seen him act like that before."

"Look, Sharpay I don't feel like discussing the supposed changes in Troy Bolton frankly I don't care…I don't want him around my cousin and that's it." He replied sharply as he looked at her. Sharpay sighed and got off his desk.

"And what about me do you care if I've changed."

"If you have you're going to have to prove to me cause after this summer I don't believe a thing that comes out of your mouth."

"Oh I'll prove it to you Zeke." She said just their teacher came in, she quickly walked away over to her seat. Just as the teacher started her lesson for the day, Troy strolled in and quickly got into seat. Zeke looked over at him and then at Sharpay. Slowly he shook his head, he knew better than to believe that they were changing.

Troy quickly went to the chemistry lab, hoping that he would have sometime with Taylor before class started entering the room he saw her hunched over her textbook silently reading. She hadn't noticed him yet as he quickly made his way over to her. Once he was behind her he grabbed her sides causing her to scream loudly while she jumped down from the stool and turned on him. Once she saw it was him, she frowned and pushed him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see what my lovely lab partner was up too." She looked up at him for a moment before getting back up on her stool; Troy pulled out the one beside her and sat down.

"I see you couldn't get another lab partner I'm sorry if you think I'm an awful person but don't you think you should get to know me finish."

"You hurt my cousin…there's not much to consider blood comes first."

"Oh okay then so I guess that's fair."

"You guess…you're lucky I just don't transfer from this class…there are a million other science classes I could take instead of this one."

"Oh but this is the one you wanted to take…so I know you aren't going anywhere." He said smugly, Taylor stopped reading and looked over at him.

"What will it take for you to leave me alone?" She asked.

"Dinner."

"Well, I guess you're going to continue to mess with me." She mumbled as she shook her head at his suggestion. He sighed and tapped his fingers along the countertop.

"Dinner, at a restaurant and then I'll bring you home…if you didn't enjoy yourself then I'll leave you alone."

"Don't tempt me with promises like that Mr. Bolton."

"Oh come it…you're a smart girl…what's an hour maybe two with me over a well cooked meal that I'll pay for just to get rid of me." He asked as he looked at Taylor who was looking up at him.

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask…and I promise you'll enjoy yourself Ms. McKessie." He said, Taylor shook her head and sighed. They both got quiet as everyone else entered the classroom; Taylor sat silently going over his offer in his head. It did seem like a pretty good way of getting him out of her hair. All she knew was that she would probably have to talk it over with Zeke but she was sure that this was one way to get Troy leave her alone besides if she didn't say yes she'd have to deal with him until he became tired of chasing her.

For the rest of the day, both Zeke and Taylor thought about what Sharpay and Troy said to them that day. Zeke was silently thinking that maybe it was true maybe Sharpay had changed while Taylor was seriously thinking about taking Troy up on his offer so that she could finally get him out of her hair.

Troy was in the gym when Chad Danforth came in, Chad saw his friend on the bleachers and walked over to join him. They both sat there silently, before Chad asked his friend a question.

"You alright man."

"Yeah, just a little tired that's all…do you know Taylor McKessie?" he asked as he looked over at Chad who slowly nodded his head.

"Um yeah she's Zeke's cousin."

"Well I asked her out on a dinner date…and if she says yes I need to know how to make a good impression on her and also make her enjoy the date."

"I hope you aren't asking me…cause frankly I don't know how I got and am keeping my girl." Chad said with a chuckle. "But I'm do you know her interests I mean that probably helps right."

"Chad, I know her interests and no I'm not asking you…I'm just in here trying to think you know."

"Oh yeah." Chad said with a smile as Troy just shook his head, and rubbed the bottom of his chin. In reality Troy couldn't believe for the first time in his entire life he was thinking of ways to impress a girl. His name alone impressed them, and since he was in the eighth grade that was all he needed his name and the reputation that went with it, but here was Taylor a girl that could less than a damn about all of that. He just hoped that Sharpay could get Zeke to believe that they both were changing cause it was already hard enough to get Taylor to like him, without Zeke telling her every rotten thing he could think of about him. Just as he finished the thought the last bell of the day rang, Troy and Chad both stood up and headed out of the gym. "So you coming to Jason's party or what…I heard there was going to lots of ladies there."

"I would come but I don't want any rumors about me screwing some girls out while I'm trying to get with Taylor, Chad." Troy exclaimed as they came to his locker. "Now that right there would not impress her at all."

"Well you must have did something cause here she comes." Chad said nudging Troy in his side. Looking up from his locker Troy sat Taylor McKessie approaching him rather quickly, his eyes roamed over her as a small grin broke out on his face. Taylor walked up to him dragging her rolling book bag behind her. Chad quickly excused himself leaving them alone.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Troy asked as he looked down at Taylor smugly, she frowned at the look but answered anyway.

"You said that if I were to go out with you for one dinner and I didn't like it you'd leave me alone right."

"Those were the terms."

"Well I have one more term to add to it." Troy crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her skeptically for a moment before taking the bait.

"Oh really and what would that be."

"Before dinner we go to the civic center for them chemistry and anatomy presentation about the human body. I want you to accompany to that and then we can go on this dinner date." Troy looked at her for a moment before nodding his head dumbly.

"Um, sure…if that what you want."

"It is because if I'm going to spend my time with you well you should be able to like or be able to tolerant some of the things I like…right."

"True…you're correct I should."

"Good then we can go this Saturday."

"I was thinking about taking you on Thursday for dinner so maybe we can go-."

"Thursday is a school night…I do school work on a school night." She stated bluntly leaving no room for argument.

"Alright so when should I pick you up."

"Well I want to go to everything at the civic center so pick me up at two." Troy looked at her in shock for a moment before nodding his head and smiling at her as she continued to look at him. He knew what she wanted but he wasn't going to give that to her. He knew she wanted him to just call the date off. Well he wasn't a quitter, and he damn sure was going to let a female get the best of him.

"Fine two it is."

"Good here's my cell number so you can call me when you're on your way oh and Troy please try to be on time." She said as she handed him a piece of paper with her cell number and address on it. Troy nodded his head as she walked off and looked down at the paper in his hands. He didn't know if he should call this progress, but it was certainly something.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

**A/N: First off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **k, look at the stars**, **PhantomGroupie91**, **RubyRedMorena**, **avrilstar, Sciencefreak2007**, **creativechick22**, **Angel, and Yellow-queen18**. Now I know some of you don't really like the way my boy Troy is acting. So I decided to give you some insight into why he acts the way he does. I'm not really sure how you'll take it but I hope you guys continue reading. So um I hope you enjoy this update and please Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Four

"You did what!" Zeke exclaimed as he entered his cousin's bedroom, Taylor looked up from her desk and sighed. She should have known he'd show up sooner rather than later. Pushing away from her desk she looked up at him and sighed.

"Did what, Zeke you've got to be a bit clearer." Closing the door to her room he glared at him while crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're going out with Troy."

"This Saturday…besides the way I look at it, it's going to be a win win situation for me." She said with a bright smile. Zeke walked over to her bed and sat down.

"And how is going out with the infamous Troy Bolton a win win situation for you…sounds like he's the one who wins in this situation, and believe me he's done it numerous of times." He replied sharply.

"Well, I guess you didn't hear the details for this outing…Troy has to impress me, and I have to enjoy his company."

"Oh yes that seems like such a hard feat for someone like Troy Bolton…the guy has made it his life goal to get females out of their panties. You on the other hand have no experience with guys none. Hell, you haven't even been kissed before."

"What's your point, Zeke?"

"That you can't handle Troy…damnit Taylor have you not been listening to anything I've told you. What about his little book with all the females that he's slept with in there…what's wrong with you do you want to become one of those pages?"

"Zeke, just because he's taking me out doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with him. My god do you think I'm that desperate…and yes I've heard everything you've said all summer long I know all about him and his little schemes, and by the way I've had experience."

"Really with who?"

"Um, Matthew Wilson…he's kissed me." Zeke raised an eyebrow and looked at her for a moment before leaning forward.

"Really and where did he kiss you, Taylor." She rolled her eyes and looked away from him, her mouth forming a slight pout.

"On the cheek."

"See that doesn't count…nope that doesn't count at all." He exclaimed as he looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. "So the only experience you've got is a kiss on the cheek while Troy on the other hand has rounded the bases more times than I can count."

"Zeke, I'm going to be fine…there's no way I'm going to let him take advantage of me knowing what I know…it just isn't going to happen." She said when she was satisfied that Zeke wasn't going to push the issue any longer she spoke again. "Now what are you doing over here?"

"Well, my parents decided that even though I was eighteen years old I needed to be watched over…so they dropped me off. My dad has this conference and he took my mom with him. So here I am…for the rest of the week."

"Oh okay then…but who told you, you could just barge in my room like this." She said, Zeke shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Hey, after what I heard this afternoon I can barge in here and give you a piece of my mind. Besides you don't have any big brothers who can look after you…there's only me and I'm not going to let Troy Bolton add you to his list."

"He won't Zeke."

"I know and I'm just going to make sure that never happens…so while you're on this date with him…you call me if he tries anything okay…I won't stop you from going even though I know I should."

"I'd like to see how you would stop me…cause last time I checked my father was forty-three years old and six foot six…not eighteen and six foot one." Zeke frowned at her words before nodding his head.

"Well you got me there…I guess I wouldn't be able to stop you but I'm sure your mother and father would be able too…so call me Tay if he tries anything and I will be there as soon as possible."

"Alright Zeke Alright…if anything happens I'll call you." She said with a smile as Zeke nodded his head satisfied over the results of his talk with Taylor. Even though he hadn't got her to not go out with Troy, he had gotten her to accept his help if needed while on the date.

Troy entered the Evan Manor still thinking about his surprising upcoming date with Taylor that weekend when his mother stormed up to him. He frowned in the doorway and watched as she walked over towards him. He didn't know whether to turn around and head to his father's house or stay and accept whatever it was that she was currently angry about. "Hey Mom." He drawled out as she came to stop in front of him. She looked at him for a brief moment before grabbing his forearm and dragging him through the house upstairs towards his room. Once inside she pushed him away from her and slammed the door shut. Troy walked over to his desk and sat down making sure he kept his eye on her. "Well, I guess this isn't about my A in English today is it."

"You're damn right it isn't…why are you picking fights with Ryan…huh." Troy sighed and shook his head for a moment before rubbing his forehead.

"I didn't pick a fight with him…he's the way that grabbed me and tried to get all bold with me in the hallway this morning. I was just trying to go to school to learn mom…I'm the innocent one here."

"Their isn't a innocent bone in your body, Troy Alexander Bolton…especially now." She snapped back, Troy frowned at her words and shot her a glare.

"Yeah, what would you know about innocence." His mother look shocked for a moment before shaking it off and pointing a finger in his direction.

"This isn't about me."

"You're the reason I'm living with Ryan…so if we're fighting it's ultimately your fault right cause if you hadn't cheated on my father with his father."

"Don't you dare try to change this up on me Troy…I am in love with Ryan's father…now I've told you this for years and I'll say it again I am sorry about me and your father but there's nothing you can do…our marriage is over and you're just going to have to get used to the fact that I'm with another man that isn't your father."

"How can you even talk about love, Mom…when you married dad I'm pretty sure the words that the preacher said till death do us part and from what I've seen neither you or dad or dead."

"Troy, honey I know when me and your father divorced it hurt you…okay I know that and I understand. But sweetie I'm happy and your father well he might not say it but he's happy too."

"He was in love with you, he's told me as much…and what do you do you break his heart. You cheat on him with another man and leave him. Look can I just be alone right now…I really don't feel good." He mumbled as he turned his back to his mother. Looking at her son, Lois felt awful. Walking over to him, she reached out and touched his shoulder. Troy tensed up immediately.

"Just because your father and I didn't work out doesn't mean that love isn't real, Troy. Your father told me what you've been doing at East High and I agree with him. I don't approve of it."

"Well, think of it this way. Instead of putting myself out there and waiting for them to hurt me like you hurt my dad I strike first. It's worked pretty well for me…so far I haven't had to nurse a broke heart or have my love thrown back into my face like it was worthless." Lois shook her head at her son's words and walked back toward his door.

"I sincerely hope your outlook on life changes before you miss out on someone really wonderful."

"Knowing my track record I probably already have." Lois paused once more and looked at her son before sighing and exiting his room. Troy waited till he heard the door close before sighing and leaning back in his chair. He absolutely hated having those types of conversations with his mother. Though his feelings and thoughts on the divorce between his parents were true, he knew voicing them hurt her, and that was something he didn't want to do. Reaching into his desk drawer he pulled out a picture of his family before his mother decided she wasn't in love with his father. Rubbing his thumb over the picture he stared at it a bit more before jerking his head up as the door to his room opened up. Throwing the picture back into his drawer he turned around and saw Sharpay looking at him quietly. "Is there a problem?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he said quickly producing a look of indifference on his face, one he had learned to perfect over the last five years. "I'm great couldn't be better what brings you by." Sharpay watched him for a moment before replying.

"I heard you got Taylor McKessie to go out with you…how did you do that…did you make a deal with the devil."

"Now, Sharpay…I don't have to make deals with the devil to get someone to go out with me."

"True, but Taylor isn't just one of your normal conquests she is a person who knows what it is we do."

"Because of Zeke…and how is that part of my plan going."

"He doesn't believe me and I don't blame him." She mumbled as she sat down on his bed. Troy turned his chair around and looked at Sharpay for a brief moment before replying.

"Well maybe you're just not trying hard enough…I mean that guy is in love with you."

"Was in love with me you mean." She replied sharply, he shook his head and sighed. Still on a kick from his conversation with his mother he continued.

"See that what makes love so fake…if you're in love with someone how can the stuff just disappear." Sharpay sighed and fingered a piece of imagery lint on her pants before saying.

"Oh so it was one of those conversations today huh."

"I don't need your psycho babble tonight, Shar." Troy exclaimed as he looked at her, she rolled her eyes and just shook her head for a moment before speaking.

"You and your hatred towards love…Troy..." he cut her off with a wave of his hand as he shook his head. He wasn't in the mood for her to try and analysis him and his feelings. That was one thing he hated. Shaking his head he sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Sharpay, look it doesn't matter what I think about love, cause frankly I don't want to talk about it alright so do me a huge favor and just drop it." He snapped, she sucked her teeth but reluctantly nodded her head. "Thanks…now about Zeke, you like him right well you better find a way to get him to like you back cause I'm going to need him out of commission if I'm going to get with Taylor…can't have him always getting in my business."

"Fine…I'll try, but Troy I really don't feel good about this. Maybe we should stop and just leave this alone."

"Why…Taylor is probably one of the best challenges I've ever had…I'm not changing the plan."

"Fine then I'm out." Sharpay said harshly as she stood up and shaking her head, Troy looked up at her his blue eyes darkening with fury as he watched her.

"What do you mean you're out…we haven't even started yet and you want out, please you gotta do better than that. Besides this plan will get you closer to Zeke…and maybe just maybe he'll forgive you."

"And if this plan gets found out he'll kick me to the side just like he did before."

"If this plan gets found out I'll deny that you had anything to do with it." Sharpay eyed him for a moment before nodding her head.

"Fine then it's a deal, I'll do it…now tell me about this date this Saturday what will you and Ms. McKessie do."

"Well, she basically planned it out…we're going to his science presentation down at the civic center then dinner…don't give that look, if I knew I could get her to chose something else I would have done it. But seeing as how I couldn't I'm stuck for an entire afternoon listening to people talk about something that is basically Greek to me."

"Well, all I can say is I hope you enjoy yourself." Sharpay said with a laugh as Troy sent her a glare. "So um what were you going to do tonight?"

"I was going to study…I need to know some things about this exhibit so I can impress Taylor and at the same time make her enjoy my company."

"Oh really and why is that?"

"So she can go out with me again…cause she said and I quote…that if I don't impress her and if she doesn't enjoy my company well than I have to leave her alone." Sharpay's jaw dropped opened in shock as she looked at Troy.

"Why would you make such a deal?"

"Cause I have faith in my abilities." He murmured as he crossed his arms over his chest. "There isn't a girl alive except for you that has been able to resist my charm…now Taylor she may be a hard cookie to crack but I'm certain this time I can get her."

"Well, all I have to say is Taylor's smarter than probably all of the girls you've messed with in the past. She can probably spot your bullshit lines a mile away, and on top of all that she knows about what it is you do."

"Don't you mean we?" Sharpay shook her head looked down at her hands for a moment before looking back up at him.

"I already told you, Troy I don't do that anymore okay." Troy chuckled humorlessly from his seat and shook his head in disbelief.

"Damn Zeke got you like that…maybe I need to go and get pointers from him."

"Perhaps." Sharpay said with a delicate shrug. Troy lifted his right hand up and placed it over his heart, groaning he leaning back in his chair.

"That hurt."

"And it should…Zeke knows how to love someone…he even loved me, now I might have messed it up but I'm determined to get it back."

"Enough with this love business alright…you make it sound like it's the greatest thing in the world…well my father may have thought it was and look at him now." He stated with a roll of his eyes. "A lot of good love did him."

"Troy, you're not the only one who was hurt over what happened…the difference is you became an evil little bastard when it happened. Oh don't look so surprise, I know why you like the conquests…it gives you a sick sense of power…you like hurting people before they can hurt you…or before you fall in love with them."

"You did the same thing." He pointed out sharply. "What about you and your many conquests or am I just a bastard because you know exactly why I do it." Sharpay just shook her head and stood up.

"Troy, I've changed…it might have come a little late in the game but I've changed."

"Oh really…wow and how long will this change last." He said standing up as well.

"Hopefully it will last forever. Now Troy I really think you should stop this thing with Taylor." She said, Troy rolled his eyes and shook his head standing up he walked towards his door and held it opened.

"Like I said before…if the plan gets discovered I'm deny you were involved but as of now I'm not stopping this plan. This is exactly the type of challenge I've been searching for and I'm not going to quit just because you suddenly grew a conscience." Sharpay sighed and walked outside into the hallway. Once she walked away, he slammed his door closed and walked back over to his desk, immediately getting on the internet to research as much as he could about the exhibit that he was going to take Taylor to that weekend.

That Saturday Taylor and Zeke sat in the living room of Taylor's house quietly awaiting the arrival of Troy Bolton, Zeke looked over Taylor and sucked his teeth. "I know you are not wearing that on a date with Troy Bolton." He mumbled shaking his head, as Taylor looked down at her outfit.

"Why what's wrong with it?" she asked, Zeke merely grunted and directed his attention back towards the television screen. "What's wrong with it Zeke."

"Everything, Taylor…you don't need to look tempting for a guy like Troy."

"God I'm so glad I don't have an older brother."

"Well, you got me… so consider yourself lucky." He replied as he flipped the television channel again, rolling her eyes Taylor picked up one of the magazines on the coffee table and flipped through it. "When's the guy supposed to show up, Tay?"

"Two, and he already called earlier and I gave him directions." She replied not looking up from her magazine.

"I still can't believe you're going to do this…after everything I've told." He mumbled with a sigh. "It's true; girls are simply the hardest creatures on the planet to understand."

"Excuse me." Taylor asked looking over at Zeke, who gulped and shook his head before pointing at the television screen.

"I said sometimes these…movies are the hardest things to understand." Taylor rolled her eyes and looked away. They both looked up as they heard a car pull up into the driveway, getting up Taylor went to open the door with Zeke directly behind her. Opening the door she was surprised to see Troy Bolton getting out of his car with a bouquet of purple orchids in his hands. Troy quickly came up the porch steps and sent Taylor a brilliant smile while ignoring the glare that Zeke was sending his way.

"I brought you some flowers…I hope you like orchids, I just saw them and thought about you. They are a unique yet beautiful flower just like you." He said laying it on thick, what he failed to mention was that on Friday he had corner her friend Kelsi and sweet talked her into telling him some things about Taylor to make his date go over better, and judging the look that was currently on Taylor's face he saw that he had done the right thing.

"I love orchids." She whispered as she took them from his arms, "I'm going to go inside and put these in some water…come inside please and Zeke stop glaring at him." She said as she turned on her heel and headed inside. Troy smiled and looked at Zeke raising an eyebrow at the other teenager.

"How are you doing, Zeke." Zeke's response was merely a glare as he stepped back and allowed Troy inside. As Troy moved to go further into the house, Zeke shot out his arm holding Troy in his place.

"You might have fooled her but you don't fool me one bit. Hurt her and I'll beat your ass, Bolton." Troy looked at Zeke silently for a moment before, nodding his head.

"I understand now if you will excuse me." He said brushing past, Zeke and heading into the living room. Zeke followed reluctantly and sat down in the arm chair across from him. Moments later, Taylor came from the back and stood in the doorway.

"Troy are you ready?" Standing up, he looked at Taylor and smiled brightly nodding his head as he looked her over.

"You look beautiful, Taylor."

"Thanks." She said as she looked at Troy. "You don't look to bad yourself." She replied bringing a bright smile to his face.

"Well I try." He said as he walked over to her, mindful of Zeke's watchful glaze Troy decided against putting his hand on the small of Taylor's back. Together they walked outside with Zeke following close behind.

"Tay, you remember what I told you." He shouted after them as Troy was helping Taylor into the car.

"Yes, Zeke I remember." She said just before Troy closed the door, walking around to the driver side, Troy looked at Zeke and called out.

"Don't worry I'll watch out for her." He said before getting in the car, Zeke watched as Troy pulled out of the driveway and then sped off down the road. With a sigh, he closed the door and walked back inside.

Troy looked over at Taylor who was sitting quietly in his passenger seat. "So you ready for our date." He asked, she looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm ready…the question is are you ready." She asked as she looked over at him, he nodded his head as he got onto the freeway.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready." He said with a smug as he continued to drive towards their destination. Silently he went over everything he had learned about the exhibit and some of the facts that he had learned that he hoped would surprise Taylor. Truth was this date was all or nothing and he was planning on pulling out all of his tricks to ensure that Taylor McKessie was not only impressed with him but that she also enjoyed his company.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Well, here's another update, but first off I wanted to tell you guys that I have another Traylor story in the works that should be out either next week or the week after that I hope you all will read. Now I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **Yellow-queen18**, **k, look at the stars**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **CuteANDSexxxy17**, **Ani Thompson**, **RubyRedMorena**, **avrilstar, and AyaneC**. I hope everyone enjoys this new update and please Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Five

"This is seriously amazing, Taylor." Troy stated truthfully as he looked at the display in front of them. Taylor looked over at him and nodded her.

"Your right it's amazing to see the human body like this…though I'm not sure I would donate my body for science. I mean I love science but not that much" She said with a shake of her head. Troy looked over at her for a moment and smiled.

"Wow, you actually put a limit on your love for science…I never thought I'd see the day." He replied with a smile as he watched her. Taylor turned on him and placed her hands on her hips.

"There is a lot of things people in the world thought they'd never see." She said with a shrug. Troy nodded his head for a moment and shoved his hands back in his pant pockets.

"So what's next on the agenda?"

"I'm not sure…we've basically seen everything."

"You sure you don't want to look again." Taylor paused for a moment and looked over at him and smirked.

"Troy, you shouldn't try so hard to impress me…because normally when people do that it backfires."

"Well, for your information I am actually interested in this…I do want to become a doctor some day."

"And here I thought the NBA was your only ambition."

"Well you know what they say about assuming…it makes an ass out of you." He said with a smile as he looked at Taylor's shocked expression. She watched him for a few more moments before shaking her head.

"You are unbelievable," she whispered as she walked over to him. "I can't believe you said that in public."

"Believe me I've done worst in public." He said with a laugh as he looked down at her. "Much worst…come on I want to look at the nervous system again that was so cool." Taylor couldn't help but wonder what they 'much worst' was as Troy reached out and grabbed her hand and led her back through the exhibit to the nervous system area. He didn't stop walking till they were right up against the display. Taylor couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she watched Troy's blue eyes light up as he looked at display again. They stood there quietly for a few moments before Taylor asked another question.

"What type of doctor do you want to be?" Troy looked over at her, and then returned his attention back to the display.

"A surgeon." He answered truthfully, most people thought he just took anatomy as a joke; however Troy really enjoyed the lab dissections…and had made the decision to go to medical school when he got older. It was this side of himself that he chose to hide from everyone. Looking over at Taylor who was currently talking to an older woman, he wondered why he had been so truthfully with her. In the past he was never truthful with his conquests. Once she had answered the woman's question, she turned around and looked at him. Clearing his throat he tore his glaze away from the display and looked at her. "Well, unless you want to go through the exhibit for the third time I guess we better head to the restaurant and have dinner." Taylor nodded her head in agreement and Troy reached out and took her hand within his. Together they started to leave, when they heard someone calling Taylor's name. Turning around, Troy was surprised to see a large African American guy running over towards them. Shaking his head he was upset that this guy knew Taylor and he was even more upset as Taylor left his side and hugged the guy. He quickly pushed the feelings away and followed her.

"Oh my goodness, Harry what are you doing here?" she exclaimed as she stepped back and looked up at him. Troy noted that the guy named Harry hadn't released Taylor from his grasp.

"Well, I was bored and I remembered you talking about this in class, so I said 'if Taylor thought it would be exciting' then maybe I should come and check this place out for myself." He said with a smile flashing his dimples at her.

"Well did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, it was pretty interesting…I mean it was a great way to spend my Saturday afternoon."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Troy mumbled as he finally decided to stop the gush fess that as happening right in front of him. Extending his hand he looked up at the guy named Harry and spoke. "Names Troy Bolton and you are?" he asked his voice as cold as he could be. Taking his attention away from Taylor, Harry let her go and extended his hand as well.

"Harry Kilgore…are you a friend of Taylor's."

"No, I'm her date you're the friend." He said smartly, as he looked at Harry angrily, Harry raised an eyebrow at Troy and looked over at Taylor.

"You went on a date with Troy Bolton."

"She is on a date with 'Troy Bolton.'" Troy said slowly as if Harry was retarded. Taylor quickly moved between both men and shook her head. Turning to look at Troy she sent him a glare and then looked at Harry.

"I'm sorry; Troy doesn't know how to play well with others."

"Oh yes I do," Troy mumbled as he continued to glare at Harry who was still silently watching him. "Taylor are you ready to go?" he asked wanting to leave so he wouldn't have to be around her gushing over the guy.

"I guess…Harry it was so nice seeing you and I'm glad you enjoyed the exhibit. Troy and I certainly did."

"I'm sure he enjoyed…" Harry said sarcastically, Troy moved to speak but Taylor turned and put her small hands on his chest and pushed him back. Biting back his response he took a step back and sighed.

"Harry, I'll see you Monday in class alright bye." She said with a bright smile and a wave as she pulled Troy away from him and out the door. Once they were in the parking lot she let him go and continued to walk towards his car. "I can't believe you."

"Well believe it…I didn't like that." He said as they made it to his car, he opened the door for her and waited till she was inside before going around to his side of the car and getting in. Troy looked over at Taylor as he started the car. "I can't believe you just did that…MEN." She said sharply.

"You're on a date with me…the only guy you should be hugging up on is me…that this Harry guy…besides what type of name is Harry anyway." He mumbled as he pulled out of the parking space. The ride was silence for a few moments before Taylor started laughing. Troy looked over at her. "What is it?"

"I never thought you'd get jealous."

"Whoa! Now want a minute I never get jealous."

"It's okay you can tell me." She said as she reached over and patted his shoulder. Troy shook his head and sighed.

"I wasn't jealous and I just didn't like how you were all over him, besides Harry Kilgore isn't all that."

"Well, to me he's a pretty nice guy." She said with a smile, Troy frowned at her expression and sucked his teeth as he continued to drive.

"Yeah, whatever and what am I."

"Troy Bolton…the jealous guy that's on a date with me." She said smartly he looked at her for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"Like I said before I'm not jealous." He muttered.

"Fine…I'm going to drop the subject cause it's upsetting you." She said with a sigh, as Troy pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. She looked at the place and then back at Troy who was watching her for a reaction.

"Troy, this place is to expensive and…" she trailed off as Troy shook his head and turned off the car.

"You're forgetting my step-father is an Evans…please that man gives me, Sharpay and Ryan a thousand dollars for allowance." Taylor nodded her head in understanding as he got out of the car. As he helped her out of the car he whispered. "I'd like to see him bring you here." Taylor heard him but decided not to say anything and just enjoy the dinner, because even though he claimed he wasn't jealous she knew he was.

Once they were seat, Taylor started up a conversation with him to pass the time while they were waiting on their drinks and food. "So Troy can I ask you something?" she asked sweetly as she looked at him from her side of the table. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course you can."

"Why do you do that conquest thing…what's the point…why would you want to treat women like that." She asked bluntly, Troy's smile fell from his face as he sighed heavily and looked away from her.

"I don't think this is the time or the place." He muttered as he looked back at her.

"Oh I think it is the time…and the place doesn't matter with me. Why do you do it?" he leaned back as the waiter came over and set their drinks down in front of them. Once he was gone, he leaned back over the table and said.

"Can we just enjoy ourselves…besides I told you I don't do that anymore."

"Please that's like me telling you I don't like science anymore."

"You're being difficult on purpose."

"Just answer the question." She bite out sharply, he cleared his throat and looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"There is no real answer…I do it because I want too." He said angrily. "There are you happy." Taylor twirled her straw around in her glass for a moment while looking at him with open disgust.

"No, I'm not happy…the least you could have said was you did because of something…not just you want to do it. So you mean to tell me that you just like treating women that way."

"I don't do anything they don't want to do." He replied sharply.

"That doesn't make it any better, Troy."

"Look, we're on a date right now…can we please talk about something else." He said trying to brush the conversation off, Taylor watched him for a moment before shaking her head. With a sigh she took a sip of her drink and said.

"Well excuse me for wanting to know the guy that I'm dating…and don't get mad with me because your reputation has followed you around like body odor."

"Nice way to put it."

"That's the only way I could think about putting it…what you do isn't right."

"I don't do that anymore, Taylor."

"Sure you don't…you must think I'm stupid, I know you're only after me because of that conquest thing you do…you are slick alright." Troy rolled his eyes and leaned forward.

"I'm not after you in that way…I just want to get to know you, Taylor. I want to get to know you and become your friend. Have I even hinted at getting you into my bed. No, I haven't done that and I won't because I respect you." Troy said as he looked at her. Taylor lifted an eyebrow at his words and sighed.

"If you say so." She whispered

"I do. I just want you to give me a chance to prove to you that I'm a okay guy that's all and when I step out of line you can kick me to the curb and I won't blame you." He replied softly as he looked at her. "I won't blame you…but please just ignore my past and get to know me Troy Bolton not my reputation."

"I'll try but you have to do a lot of convincing cause frankly I don't believe you've finished doing that conquests thing. I really do."

"Well then I guess I'm just going to have to prove it to you." He said as the waiter came back. After telling him what they wanted for their dinner he left.

"I guess so," Taylor said after the waiter left. "So were you just pulling my leg in the exhibit when you said you wanted to be a surgeon?"

"No, I was telling you the truth…I really want to be a surgeon."

"Not a NBA star."

"Look, do you know the chances I have at becoming that…it's like a million to one. I would rather take my chances with medical school. Basketball is just tool I'm going to be using to get the good education that I need to achieve that goal, and what about you want do you want to do."

"I want to be a surgeon too." She replied softly, Troy smiled at her and chuckled.

"Well there's one thing we have in common." He said with a smile. "Do you know what type of surgeon you want to be?"

"A neurosurgeon."

"Wow, so you want to go digging in someone's brain for a living." Taylor shook her head and sighed.

"Nice Troy…you certainly have a way with words."

"That I do." He said with a small smile. "So have I impressed you…did you enjoy my company." Taylor looked at him for a moment before smiling and shaking her head.

"I enjoy your company in some places but you really didn't impress me." She replied with a smile. Troy frowned and leaned back in his chair.

"I didn't impress you come on I'm Troy Bolton."

"And that's exactly why I wasn't really impress…you toss that name up like it suppose to me something to me, and during this entire date I was wondering when I would get to meet the real Troy Bolton. I met him on some occasions during this date, like when you told me you wanted to be a surgeon. Or when your eyes lit up when you were looking at the exhibit. However that fake Troy showed up about to much for my liking. I want the real Troy Bolton, not the reputation…cause I know that's not you. I know the real Troy Bolton would have a reason as to why he does that stupid conquest thing. I know the real Troy Bolton wouldn't have been so rude to my friend at the exhibit. So where is he, Troy or do you only let him out on accident."

"What you just said isn't true."

"It isn't then why do you look so nervous…do you always get like that when someone says something that isn't true about you."

"You have got to be joking."

"Impress me Troy…tell me what I said is the truth and admit it to yourself…show me the real Troy Bolton."

"This whole conversation is ridiculous…this is the real me…I am an asshole…I do treat women badly, and I like doing the conquest thing when I did…but like I told you I've stopped. There is no fake Troy Bolton…there's only me…the good and the bad, but it's me." He whispered quickly as he sent her a glare.

"Fine, but I don't believe you so take me home." She said standing up, Troy looked at her in shock but stood as well. After tossing a few hundred dollar bills on the table he followed her out of the restaurant where she was waiting for him by his car.

"What was that in there?"

"You failed Troy…you were suppose to impress me and let me enjoy your company wasn't that the terms of this date. Well you failed to deliver on the 'impress me' part so I want to go home and get you out of my hair as quickly as possible."

"Isn't my fault you believe something like that about me…it's totally absurd. I'm not faking and I've never faked."

"I don't think the Troy Bolton you present at school would tell anybody that you want to be a surgeon…prove me wrong right here…have you told anyone that or is that something you keep to yourself." Troy looked at her for a moment and sighed. She was right, he had never told anyone that before and he still didn't know why he told Taylor that so effortlessly earlier today. "I didn't think so…please take me home." She said, Troy nodded and opened the door. He helped Taylor inside of the car and then went around to his side. They drove back to her house in silence. Troy thinking about what she had said, and Taylor thinking about that as well, as soon as he pulled up into the driveway Zeke had opened the door and was watching them from the driveway. Taylor moved to the open the door but stopped and looked back at Troy. "Troy, I'm going to give you another chance to impress me…cause frankly you're an alright guy, so here's the deal. I'm going to give you a week…an entire week starting now. I want you to show me the real Troy Bolton, and if I meet him then we can hang, but if you don't, don't bother talking to me alright." When Troy said nothing, Taylor sighed and got out of the car and headed inside. Troy watched her for a few more moments before pulling off and heading home, while thinking about her words…was he really hiding his true self from everyone. Then there was one question in his mind, how did she know…how could she figure it out and yet everyone else couldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Well it's another week and it's time for another update. First off I want to thank all my reviewers from last week; **k, look at the stars**, **Angel, RubyRedMorena**, **AyaneC**, **jesluvzzac**, **kuropie**, **Yellow-queen18**, **avrilstar, Ani Thompson**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **creativechick22**, and **beststoriesever95**. I hope you all are enjoy the holiday and I hope you all enjoy this new update. Please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Six

Taylor's words seemed to play over and over in Troy's mind once he made it back home. They were playing over and over again so loudly that he headed straight to his room and practically locked himself inside. Troy sat with his head down on his desk as he thought about what she said. Was he being fake? Was he hiding the real him? Every time he asked himself that question he would shake his head in confusion and then continue to think about it. Sharpay stood outside his room, and she could clearly hear him mumbling to himself. Pushing the door open, Sharpay entered the room, and jumped as Troy turned around on her. "When the door is closed you usually should knock…its called manners." He grumbled as he looked at her. Sharpay closed the door, and looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"I guess it didn't go well huh."

"Man, that girl is a…a piece of work. I mean she told me straight to my face that was being fake…fake…I'm not fake." Sharpay looked at him for a moment and then walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Well, do you believe her…cause if you didn't I'm sure it wouldn't mess with you this much."

"It's different…that's all I can say. Hearing her say that was different from hearing someone else say it."

"OH MY GOD…that means you like her…I can't believe this, I never thought I'd see the day." She said with a smile as she looked at Troy whose blue eyes had darkened at her words.

"I don't like her…that means I care and I don't."

"Then why did you rush to your room…after the date, if she didn't mean anything you wouldn't have come in here and thought about what she said so hard."

"It just bothered me that's all."

"But you just said…never mind…I'm going to let it go cause you're obviously not going to admit anything to me."

"There isn't anything to admit." He said

"So how was the date?" Sharpay asked rubbing her hands together with a smile; he rolled his eyes and started to tell her about the entire date. She giggled once he finished telling the part about the 'Harry incident' as he called it. "Oh my god she's right you were jealous…so jealous."

"What…that's ridiculous there is no way I was jealous of that Harry guy."

"Please…you were mad she was hugging on him and stuff…I mean as you were describing it, your eyes seemed to get colder and colder."

"Whatever…I was just angry at the disrespect, she should not have been hanging all over him when she was on a date with me. That's rude." He stated hotly, "And then at the dinner she basically told me that she wanted to know the real me and that she would never accept the fake one."

"Are you being fake?"

"I…I don't know." He whispered back, Sharpay looked at him for a moment and then sighed.

"Well, when I was doing the conquests too, I can say I was sort of being fake." Troy crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"Well I not fake."

"I think it would be better if you were…well not really but anyway what …now tell the truth Troy were you being fake." She asked giving him a supporting nod, he looked away from her and shrugged.

"I don't think so…besides wouldn't I know if I were or not," shaking his head he looked down at his hands and chuckled.

"Nope…Taylor's just wrong now if you will kindly leave my room…I have some homework to go over."

"Fine…I'm leaving, but Troy you're my friend and if you ever need to talk just come to me okay."

"Okay," he said as she opened the door. "Oh and Shar."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for listening." She smiled and left leaving Troy to his thoughts about what Taylor had said, and if he was fake.

"So what happened? Don't leave me hanging." Zeke said in aggravation as he looked at Taylor who was currently eating a small cookie. Looking over at him she shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Well we went to the exhibit and then to the restaurant where were had a nice dinner in a secluded area then he kissed me and moved his hand…" she trailed off in laughter at the look of utter horror that passed across Zeke's face. "I'm just kidding, Zeke. Geez, you are so easy."

"Now that's not funny, Tay…and you know that." He declared as he glared at her. "Troy…isn't someone you can play with me about. I was dead serious when I told you about him and how he treats women and here you are telling lies trying to get my blood pressure up." He mumbled. Taylor giggled and walked over to Zeke and gave him a hug.

"Oh come on Zeke it was just a joke, you know…you're acting like I shot someone."

"Fine…whatever I'm going to go upstairs and rest…if this is what it's like having girls I don't want nothing but boys."

"Sure whatever Zeke…you know you want some little girls…cause I know you're going to spoil them to death."

"All the more reason for me not to have any." He grumbled with a sigh. Taylor followed him and then called out.

"Don't you want to know what happened?"

"You aren't going to lie again are you…cause if you do I'm telling your parents."

"Please I can lie to you."

"Oh really and why is that." He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because you're my big headed cousin, besides my father would never believe that his sweet little girl would lie to anyone." Zeke shook his head as Taylor grinned up at him.

"Midget." He said

"Hey, no naming calling you giant." She countered; they both looked at one another for a moment and then started laughing. "Wow, we having called each other names like that since we were kids."

"I know I know," he said with a smile. "So what happened on this date? Do I get to beat Troy Bolton up?" he asked rubbing his hands together, she shook her head at him and sighed.

"No…I handle myself quite well."

"So he gonna leave you alone." Taylor looked away from Zeke nervously, noticing this immediately Zeke repeated his statement. "So he's going to leave you alone…Taylor answer me."

"Well, not exactly."

"Not exactly…woman are you crazy, it's either a yes or no. SO?"

"No…and yes," she said as she looked at Zeke. "Look before you get all crazy just listen to me alright. There's something about Troy…he's…he…that isn't the real him."

"Excuse me…last time I checked this is real life…there ain't body snatchers on earth in real life, Taylor."

"Zeke, will you just listen to me."

"I don't want too." He stated stubbornly, Taylor frowned then reached up and grabbed his ear pulling on it, until he was looking her in the eye.

"Well you're going to or so help me god." She muttered. Zeke nodded his head and she released his ear, frowning he rubbed it and looked at her.

"Alright I'm listening."

"I think that Troy doesn't allow people to get to know the real him…I think that… that attitude is there to keep people from getting so close to him."

"And why is that Dr. Phil."

"I don't know." She replied. "And that is why I gave him a week…a week to show me the real him. If he doesn't do it then I won't bother with him and he has to leave me alone.

"And if he does?"

"Then I give him a chance." She said as she moved to sit down, Zeke followed her and giving her a look that said that she had lose her mind.

"Are you insane…you can't give Troy Bolton a chance." Zeke said still following her. "He will take that chance and turn you into one of his conquests and then…"

"Just because I give the guy a chance doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with him."

"Please that man has painted the Mona Lisa on how to get panties off a girl." Zeke countered. "He's like D'Vinci with that mess."

"Zeke, I really like the big brother act and everything but let's get serious…do you really think I'm going to sleep with Troy just because he's Troy. You've told me all the damaging evidence as to why I shouldn't and guess what I'm not. Besides if I ever do, sleep with someone I want it to be someone I'm in love with."

"Good…I'm glad to hear…cause there is no way you'll fall in love with Troy Bolton." Zeke said with a shake of his head. Taylor looked over at him and slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"You're right I could never fall in love with him."

The next day at school, Taylor couldn't help but notice how quiet Troy was the entire time he was around her. She didn't know how she felt about that, however she did hope that his silence was due to him thinking about what she had said. Maybe what she had told him had struck a nerve…she could only hope. They were currently in their science class in the lab, she was reading her book and every once in a while looking up at him to see what he was doing. Troy was reading as well and tapping his finger on the table. Finally not being able to take the silence she reached out and touched his hand. "Troy?" He looked up at her and sighed.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You've been so quiet today." Shaking his head he chuckled and sat up pushing his book away. Glancing around the room, he noticed that their teacher was on the other side of the lab and probably wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Maybe this is the real me." He said smartly with a shrug of his shoulders, she withdrew her hand as if she had been burned and looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"Fine if that's how you want to play it…fine." She said angrily, as she quietly fussed at herself for even showing him a bit of concern. Troy watched as she returned her attention to the book. He'd have to be a complete idiot not to see that see was upset. With a sigh, he spoke up.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." When she didn't reply, he just shook his head and continued. "It's just that what you said this weekend really bothered me."

"Well, it shouldn't if it wasn't true. So are you telling me it is true?"

"I don't know what I'm saying." He said with a sigh. "All I telling you is that I'm sorry for snapping at you…and that what you said this weekend really bothered me." He looked at her and then flashed a brief smile. "That's all I'm saying."

"Well…remember what I told you."

"Yeah…yeah, I have till the end of the week." He said nodding his head, "Don't worry I'm gonna to have that answer by the end of the week I promise." He said with a sigh as he looked at her. "Cause I want to know the answer too." He mumbled to himself as they both returned to their books.

"Zeke! Hey, Zeke wait up." Knowing that voice anywhere, Zeke tensed up and turned around slowly only to see Sharpay hurrying towards him. Once she was standing in front of him she looked at him with a smile on her face and sighed. "You certainly were in a hurry didn't you hear me calling you."

"I didn't want to stop." He replied back coldly, "What is it?" Sharpay looked up at him, and he could tell that she was serious. Resisting the urge to ask her what was wrong he patiently waited for her to say something.

"Look Zeke…I know what I did was wrong…it was awful and I feel absolutely terrible. I really do care about you Zeke. I know my actions might not show it but it's true. It really is, and I was hoping you'd give me another chance."

"I'm not in the mood for games, Sharpay…what you did this summer to me was unforgivable…it really hurt me."

"I didn't want you to find out like that."

"You didn't want me to find out at all…you were never going to tell me, you were just going to string me along until I was just another page in your little book."

"I've stopped doing that…I want to be with you, Zeke. You were the only guy in this entire school that really got me and I want that again." Zeke looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"Well that's not going to happen…I'm not going to allow you to hurt me again." He said coldly as he looked at her.

"Just let me be your friend…can I be your friend."

"No."

"Zeke, I…" she trailed off as he looked at her. "Can we at least try to be friends…let me gain your trust back, and I promise you it won't be a mistake."

"I don't know about that Sharpay…I just don't know about that."

"Please," she whispered a she looked up at him. "Zeke, please just give me a chance." Sighing he placed a hand on his forehead. Sharpay watched him for a few moments silently as he thought about his answer. Zeke closed his eyes as he thought about what to do. It was no secret that he had had a crush on Sharpay since he had seen her during freshmen year, but this summer she had hurt him. She had hurt him deeply, and sometimes he wondered if the wounds she had caused him would ever heal. "Zeke?"

"I know I'm probably going to regret this but I guess I could try." He said, as he looked at her. Sharpay looked at him for a moment, and then a smile broke out on her face.

"Zeke, you won't regret this…I promise you this." She said with a bright smile on her face, watching her for a moment Zeke nodded his head.

"I hope not." He replied softly before walking off, Sharpay watched as he got into his car and drove off. With a sigh she went over to her custom pink mustang and drove off headed off. Troy had stayed for basketball practice so when he got home later on that night he was met by Ryan and Gabriella who were currently on their way out. He immediately noticed the look of nervousness from Gabriella and the stern look of hatred from Ryan. Closing his car door, looked at them and then headed towards the door leading inside the house. He could practically feel Ryan's glaze still on him as he entered the house. Ryan finally took his glaze away from the door after Troy disappeared from view. He looked down at Gabriella who was looking up at him with a look of wonder on her face. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know but he's fooling anybody…we all know what he's like." He said sharply as he turned and opened the passenger door for her. After helping her into the car, he got in a well. Gabriella looked over at him and sighed.

"Maybe he's changing."

"I doubt it…he's never changed since my father married his mother…he's nothing but a spoiled brat. Besides that doesn't mean I'm going to change my mind…I'm still going to get him back I'm just biding my time before I spring this on him…when I get him back he won't even know what hit him."

"Ryan, I seriously think you should reconsider everything…I think he's changing if he was the same he would have said something…done something."

"I guess…I'll think about it Gabby but I'm not promising anything cause frankly I think he deserves whatever I do to him. He definitely deserves." Ryan said as he started the car, and drove off headed towards Gabriella's home so that he could drop her off.

As Troy entered his room, he groaned as he saw Sharpay in his room. She was currently looking through some papers. Dropping his book bag on the floor he rushed over to her and snatched them away from her. "What the hell are you doing?" he exclaimed angrily as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry I was waiting on you to get back so I could tell you my news and I knocked over some things and I found them."

"Why didn't you just put them back…why did you go through them."

"I don't know curiosity…Troy why do you keep telling people you don't have any offers what's wrong with you." Sharpay asked him, he rubbed the back of his neck and glanced down at the papers in his hands. Shaking his head he pulled Sharpay up from the sit she was sitting in and put the papers up. "Troy?"

"What news did you have to tell me?" he said dismissively, as he put them back up. Sharpay looked at him quietly for a moment, before deciding that he wasn't going to answer her question.

"Well, it has to do with Zeke."

"God, what has happened now?"

"Well, he giving me another chance, Troy isn't that wonderful." He barely glanced up as he finished putting his things away.

"Yeah, that's wonderful I know how badly you want him to forgive you. I'm happy for you, Shar." He said as he sat down in his chair and looked at her.

"I could hardly believe it when he said it…but I'm not going to mess this up. I'm going to make things right between Zeke and I. You'll see."

"I hope so…while over here I still have to figure out what to do about Taylor."

"Troy…I know I've already told you this but I seriously think you need to reconsider trying to get Taylor as one of your conquest." Troy looked up at her and nodded.

"I don't know…she is something totally different…I…I just want to see how far this goes."

'I'm serious Troy…if Zeke finds out that I-."

"I already told you I would deny your involve, Sharpay look just go alright I have some things I need to think about and I can't do that with you in here talking my head off." She looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"Okay fine…but Troy remember if you need to talk to anyone just call me."

"Yeah…I'll remember." He said, Sharpay looked at him one last time and then left Troy to his thoughts. Looking down at the papers he had just put up, Troy suddenly knew what he had to do.

That Friday night, Taylor was in her room going over some of her homework, while trying her best to forget that Troy hadn't told her what she had wanted him to say at the end of the week. Instead he spent the whole day ignoring her and only answering her when he needed too with one word answers. She just didn't understand it, how could he ignore it. It was as plain as day to her…he wasn't being himself. With a sigh she returned her attention to the work in front of her and decided that it was for the best Troy Bolton wasn't the type of guy you try to change…he was the type of man you should ran away from. Only because in the end you were more likely to end up hurt than happy. "Well, Zeke should be happy once he hears the news." She mumbled as she continued to work. Just as she finished the statement her cell phone rang. Reaching over she picked it up and said. "Hello."

"God why do you sound so down on a Friday night…you should be out partying or something." She gasped in surprise and said.

"Troy?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"I thought that we had an agreement. I thought I said if you didn't admit to me by the end of the day that you weren't really being yourself that you had to leave me alone."

"Well, according to my watch…it's only nine thirty…last time I check and you can correct me if I'm wrong but the day ended at midnight." He replied with a hint of arrogance. "Well am I correct."

"I guess so." She said with a small giggle. "But if I remember correctly you haven't told me that once during this entire phone call."

"Well, I was kind of hoping you'd let me tell you that in person." He replied with a chuckle. "Besides I think these types of things should be said in person instead of over the phone…I mean the phone can be so impersonal."

"Okay so when are you going to tell me this, I guess you better drive over here then." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Um, you see I've already done that…I hope you really don't mind but I'm parked outside your house right now…so how about you come out here and I can tell you." Taylor quickly stood and went over to her bedroom window. Looking down into her driveway, she saw Troy leaning against the hood of his car; he looked up at her window and waved. Stepping back she sighed.

"Fine I'm coming down right now."

"Okay, see you in a minute." Taylor hung up her phone and hurried downstairs. Making sure that she didn't alert her parents she slipped outside and looked at Troy who was watching her silently. Smoothing her hands over her shirt she looked at him. "So." She said walking over to him. Troy smiled and pushed himself off his car.

"I guess I should just come on out and say it huh." He replied with a sigh. As he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, Taylor crossed her arms over her chest and nodded her head in agreement with his statement.

"I think that would be best."

"Alright then…Taylor you were right, at first I refused to see it. Or maybe I didn't want to see it. I was just satisfied being the way I was, and then you came and you sort of turned my world upside down and well…well you made me think about things."

"Oh I see…do you want to tell me why you were faking."

"I rather keep that to myself…some things are rather personal." He said as he looked at her.

"I can understand that, Troy…so where do we go from here."

"I was hoping that you can give me another chance…is it possible." He asked for the first time that not soundly less than his usual confident self. Taylor looked at him and nodded her head.

"Yeah, you've got that second chance." Troy smiled and leaned back against his hood again with a pleased grin on his face. They stood there silently for a few more minutes until the front door to Taylor's house opened and her father stepped out.

"Taylor come inside, right now." He shouted. Taylor looked behind her and sighed.

"Okay daddy." As she turned to walked away, Troy reached out and grabbed her hand. She stopped and looked back at him. "What is it, Troy?"

"I think you forgot one last thing."

"Oh really and what was that." She asked.

"You forgot to tell me if I impressed you." He said with a sly smile, Taylor looked back at him with a smile on her face.

"You did…you impressed me a lot." She replied back with a smile. "We'll talk later cause I really don't want my father to get you." She said with a grin, as she watched her father take a step off the porch.

"Yeah, I don't want that either…um later, and Taylor I am glad I was able to protect you." He said with a smile, as he got off the hood and walked around to the driver side of his car. Taylor nodded and started to walk back to the house. Troy watched her until she was inside the house before closing the door and speeding off down the road, and for the first time that week he was in a good mood.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Okay well here's another week and another update…I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **Aipom4**, **Angel, RubyRedMorena**, **AyaneC**, **Sciencefreak2007**, and **Always-Here-Imani**. I hope everyone enjoys this new update…and please remember to Review…Reviews really motivate me, for writing the next update. So please Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Seven

Troy pulled up into his regular parking space that next week, and was surprised to see Chad there waiting on him. Turning off his car, he looked over at Chad and smiled. "Yo, man what's up?" getting out of the car, he walked over to the still silent Chad and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You alright man?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." He said with a shrug as he and Troy started to walk inside. Just as they entered the school they noticed what seemed to be a fight between Ryan and his girlfriend Gabriella. They both stood there watching quietly as Ryan seemed to just ignore Gabriella and go into his locker getting his books out. Chad looked at Troy and shook his head. "Damn, what'd he do that's got her crying like that?" A student nearby looked over at him and quickly whispered.

"Didn't you hear over the weekend Ryan broke up with her…he says that she cheated on him." Troy instantly went pale at the thought of that secret coming out. There was no doubt in his mind what Taylor would do when she found out. He knew Taylor well enough to know that she wouldn't like it at all. Rubbing a hand along the back of his neck, he looked over at the student and asked.

"Who'd she cheat with?"

"That's the thing no one knows." They said and then they returned there attention back to the fight.

"Damn, who knew Gabriella had it in her." Chad said nudging Troy as he chuckled, Troy flashed him a weak smile as he shook his head.

"Yeah who knew." He said weakly watching as two teachers came over and broke up the fight, disappointing many of the students that had been watching the fight since the beginning. He watched silently as Gabriella walked away and headed into a empty classroom, after tell Chad that he was headed to the bathroom he followed Gabriella into the class. Opening the door he saw her sitting down sniffling. Clearing his throat, he knocked on the door to get her attention. Lifting her head up she frowned when she realized it was him.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Did you tell him about us?" he asked bluntly deciding that the direct route would be best for this conversation. She looked him for a moment and then nodded her head. Troy cursed and covered his face with his hand. "Damn, Gabriella why would you do something so stupid?"

"Well I'm not like you okay…I can't keep deeds like that to myself, it doesn't make any sense for me to do so…besides he already suspected."

"You should have lied and gave him somebody else's name."

"I think I've lied enough to him…I just couldn't continue to lie to him…I love him." She said as Troy glared at her.

"Yeah, well some shit is about to go down I know that now…no wonder he's been giving me the evil eye lately." He mumbled more to himself than to her. Gabriella nodded her head and traced her finger along the desktop.

"He's furious."

"I gotta go." He mumbled as he left the classroom, just as the late bell rang, moving quickly he hurried to his first period class. While trying to figure out why the conversation with Gabriella had sent chills down his spine. However the only thing he could think about now was what Ryan would do now that he was furious.

"I can't believe she told." Troy said as he looked at Sharpay who was slowly shaking her head in disagreement. "What, don't tell me you know…damn it Shar, you're the one that gave me the conquest."

"I know I know…I shouldn't have but I was so angry with her, and I wanted to get even. I forgot she had an overworking guilt gland." She said with a shake of her head, as she pushed her salad around on her plate.

"What da hell am I going to do if this gets back to Taylor…I mean I just got her to give me a real chance and now this shit comes up." He mumbled angrily as he looked at Sharpay who still was looking down at her plate.

"Tell her the truth…it always works."

"Yeah, and have you tried it lately." He asked sarcastically, she looked up at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"How do you think I got Zeke to give me another chance?"

"I don't know…begging."

"Wow, you don't have to act like such an ass…I was just giving you some advice. Be honest with her…she might surprise you…I mean after all isn't this Gabriella thing classified as your past…before you met Taylor."

"Yeah it is?" he said softly. As he looked across the lunchroom at Taylor who was currently laughing at something her friends said. He was so focused on Taylor that he didn't notice Ryan coming up to him nor did he notice Ryan's fist flying through the air until it hit him in the face. Falling backwards, Troy groaned and held his eye as Ryan jumped on him and started punching in the chest and face.

"You're going pay for what you did?" he shouted as Chad who had been sitting beside Troy knocked him over and grabbed him. Troy was still holding his eye as he moved to sit up. Immediately he shouted.

"Chad let him go."

"You sure…he looks like he's still going to try and fight you, man."

"I said let him go." He said again, Chad took one look at Troy and then reluctantly let Ryan go who immediately shrugged Chad's arms off. Troy looked at Ryan quietly as the other boy took deep breaths trying to calm himself.

"I'm gonna make you pay man…I'm going to hurt you just like you hurt me…you best believe that." He shouted before walking away, Troy followed him with his one good eye now that the other one was swelling up. Quickly glancing back towards Taylor, he could see her watching him with concern.

"You alright man." Chad asked as he bent down so he could look more closely at Troy's eye.

"Yeah man I'm fine." He mumbled as he slowly removed his hand from his face. "How bad is it?"

"Damn, um…Ryan must have some iron knuckles cause you're eye is already black and blue plus it's swelling." Chad said with a shake of his head. "Tell, Shar…isn't it bad."

"The worst I've ever seen." She said with a shake of her head. Troy lowered his head and sighed. Chad still looking at Troy, cleared his throat and said.

"And what is he talking about you? What is he going to make you pay for?"

"Nothing, Chad it's all just a misunderstanding." Troy replied softly as he continued to massage he now sore eye. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright man. But you better be on the look out for him cause he meant every word." Chad said as he slowly returned to his seat. Troy touched his eye one more time, and then stood. Sharpay looked up at him and said.

"Where are you going?"

"To the nurse's office…so I can get an ice pack…I probably won't be back for the end of lunch." He said as he stood and slowly walked out of the cafeteria. Sharpay watched him and then say Taylor getting up from her table to follow him.

"You think he needs someone with him?" Chad asked.

"No I think he'll be just fine." She said softly as she returned her attention to her food. Chad after a minute nodded his head in agreement and started to eat the rest of his lunch as well.

Troy had barely made it out of the lunchroom before he heard his name being called out behind him. Stopping he turned around and watched as Taylor made her way over to him. "Troy?"

"Yes." He said crossing his arms over his chest as he silently wondered what was going to happen next. Taylor stopped directly in front of him and looked him over for a few moments before reaching out and touching his cheek that was directly below his swollen eye.

"Are you alright…I saw everything are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah."

"Why would he hit you like that…Ryan's never been violent." She stated

"It was just a communication problem between us…nothing big." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. Taylor crossed her arms over her chest and frowned up at him for a moment before saying.

"I'm going to let that slide…cause just like you know that's a lie so do I. However I'm not going to stand here and give you the third degree instead I'm going to ignore your lie and help you get to the nurse's office."

"Help me? Last time I checked I wasn't crippled, all I got was a black eye. Which is nothing big and it certainly doesn't mean I need an escort to the nurse's office."

"Whatever." She said as she reached out and grabbed his hand dragging him behind her as she made her way in direction of the nurse's station.

"Taylor, what did I just say." He shouted out

"Doesn't matter because I have sense and I'm certainly not going to lose any listening to you so suck it up and shut up." She said as she continued to drag him down the hallway. Finally understanding that wasn't going to listen to a word he said. Troy quieted down and allowed her to drag him through the hallway. Silently thinking about how funny it might look to see a girl roughly around the height of five foot nothing dragging him a guy who was basically six foot two. As she continued to drag him along he silently thought about how her hand felt in his however those thoughts stopped as soon as they made it to the nurse's office. Taylor released his hand and turned on him. "Now after you're done…I want the truth about what happened between you and Ryan."

"Taylor come on…"

"No…don't Taylor me…I want the truth Troy." She said as she opened the door and pushed him inside. Troy turned to say something to her but she closed to door and he reluctantly turned around to look at the nurse who was on her feet immediately once she saw his face.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing major I just had an allergic reaction to somebody's fist." He said with a smile.

Taylor sat outside the nurse's office silently going over some challenging science problems she had read about in her textbook when Troy came out with an ice pack on his eye. He looked at her and sighed. "You didn't have to wait on me?"

"Oh well…come on we have got to get to class." She said standing up. Troy watched her for a moment and sighed.

"Great…and I still have to go to class. Man I feel like just skipping out and heading home. You wanna come." Crossing her arms over her chest she looked at and cocked her head to the side.

"You're joking right."

"No, I completely serious…I mean I don't feel like walking around with this black eye all day with people asking me what happened."

"So you want to skip school…and you want me to come with you."

"Well, yeah." Taylor closed the distanced between them and then smacked Troy on the shoulder causing him to jump away from her. "What da hell."

"You must be crazy…I would never skip school, that just isn't me alright." She said with a shake of her head. "And you aren't going to skip either."

"Last time I checked I ran myself."

"That was before you met me." She said as she reached out and grabbed his head. "Come on we've already missed the first ten minutes of class."

"Wow, just ten minutes." He playfully said as she returned to dragging him through the hallways. Once they had their books and notebooks, they walked to their science class but before they entered the room she turned to him and said.

"And after school…you're going to tell me what happened right." Troy looked down at her and could tell that she wasn't playing. Slowly he nodded his head and sighed.

"Yeah okay I'll tell you what happened." Satisfied with his answered, they entered the classroom and immediately got to work trying their best to catch up with their classmates who were now nearly fifteen minutes ahead of them in that day's lesson.

As soon as the final bell rang, Troy was up out of his desk and making his way down the hallway. All throughout his last period he had been thinking about whether or not he should tell Taylor about what happened. Surprisingly it was what Sharpay said that helped him make his decision. He would tell her the honest truth, walking over to Taylor's locker he leaned against the one next to hers and watched as she packed her bag. "Hey you wanna go somewhere?"

"Are you going to tell me the truth about what happened?" she asked looking up at him, Troy slowly nodded his head as he watched her for a moment.

"Yeah, I'll tell you." He said softly. "So do you wanna go somewhere?"

"Sure let's take a walk in the park." Troy rolled his eyes as he looked at her a playfully smile spreading across his face.

"You're joking right."

"No…I wanna go to the park…you asked and I asked." She replied with a shake of her head as he slowly nodded his head. "And while we're there you can tell me everything."

"Okay fine let's go or do you have to gave a heads up to Zeke…I don't want him coming to hunt me down cause you didn't tell him, you were with me." He said with a chuckle.

"I'll call him…come on let's go. I still need to get back home at a decent hour it is after all a school night and I have homework." She said as she moved to put her book bag on her back, but before she could do it. Troy reached out and grabbed her back and slung it over his shoulder.

"I'll take that…come on let's go." He said as they exited the school building and went to the parking lot. Once they were in his car, Troy pulled out and headed towards the park, as he silently prepped himself to tell Taylor why Ryan had attacked the way he had at lunch. It took nearly fifteen minutes before Troy and Taylor made it to the park. As soon as they got there, he got out and helped Taylor out of his car and then they started to walk. Side by side they made it through the park silently, until they came to the bench that was underneath a tree that was facing the man made lake in the center of the park. They sat down, and Taylor looked over at him and said.

"So what happened?"

"It's complicated." He murmured not sure if he should tell her now that he was here. He knew she wouldn't take the news right. She might even be so angry with him that she would tell him that she didn't want anything to do with him, and that was what scared him the most.

"Well make it uncomplicated and tell me what happened." She exclaimed as she turned to look at him fully. "Come on Troy just tell me."

"Fine." He said. "The truth is…Ryan was angry with me because I slept with his girlfriend." He replied as he looked at Taylor who was looking back at him with surprised. "His girlfriend was my last conquest. She was the last one before I decided to stop." He replied softly as he looked at her.

"Are you serious?"

"You know I am." He said back.

"How could you be so stupid?"

"I didn't know she was going to tell…I told her not too…I just didn't think she would eventually break down and tell him." Taylor shook her head and stood up, placing a hand over her mouth as she closed her eyes tightly and shook her head for a moment before sighing.

"You slept with your step-brother's girlfriend…damn I didn't know you were so low." She murmured to herself as she looked at him. Troy stood up as well and looked at her for a moment.

"I've changed, Taylor don't you believe me."

"Troy…I don't know what to believe. Look can you just take me home." She replied softly as she looked away from him. Clenching his jaw tightly he reached out and placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"You have to believe me, Taylor I wouldn't lie about this…that was one of my past mistakes."

"How do I know you aren't lying to me right now…how do I know that you are after me to make me one of your new conquests?" Troy looked at her for a moment, before shaking his head. Even though he still was pursuing her the truth was he didn't know if he was pursuing her because he actually liked her or because of the conquests. He just didn't know anymore, and that was one of the reasons why being with her scared him so much. Taking a deep breath, he looked at her and said.

"You're not a conquest." He said softly. "You're not a conquest." He said stating it again, as he looked at her. "You gotta believe, Taylor." She looked at him for a moment before nodding her head.

"I…I believe you." She whispered back, Troy looked at her for a moment and sighed. Lowering his forehead he rested it on her shoulder as she slowly brought her arms up and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." He said softly as he continued to let her hold him, he slowly brought his arms up and hugged her as well. The two stood like that for a bit longer before he stepped back and looked at her. "Thank you for believing me."

"It's the truth isn't?" she asked softly as she looked up at him.

"It is."

"Then I'm going to believe you…however what you did…was so wrong…and I mean can't believe you would do something so foul…I just can't believe it." She said as she looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"I know it was a mistake a bad mistake…but I'm changing…if I could go back in time and change things I would…but I can't." he admitted softly as he looked at her. Taylor wrapped her arms around herself and nodded her head thoughtfully for a moment before replying.

"You should try to talk to Ryan…after he's calmed down of course…but you should try to talk to him."

"I'm not so sure it's that easy." He replied with a shake of his head. "Ryan didn't like me before and I'm sure he won't like me now…our relationship just isn't good. We're only step-brothers in name…we pretty much hate one another."

"Well, still you should try to talk to him…I don't know what you should tell him but the truth would be better than nothing." She said as she looked up at him.

"I'll think about it…come on let's get you home." He said softly as he placed his hand on her back so he could lead her back to his car. As they drove home, Troy silently thought about how Taylor had taken the news. She had believed him when he told she wasn't a conquest, and had tried her best to understand what it was he had done to Ryan. 'She's too good for me' he thought to himself as he pulled into her driveway. "See ya later." Troy said as Taylor opened her door to get out, she paused halfway out the car to turn around and look back at him.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing…why?"

"I want to go to a concert and I have an extra ticket…do you want to come with me." Troy leaned back in his seat and looked at her for a moment.

"Whose concert is it…it isn't Chris Brown or Justin Timberlake is it, cause frankly I don't fell like listening to a bunch of little girls screaming." He said with a shake of his head as he shuddered for extra affect. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"No…I like grown folks music…um Musiq SoulChild, and Eric Roberson are the ones who will performing, and I'm telling you right now…it will be the best concert you've ever been too."

"Well then in that case, okay I'll go."

"Good…I'm sure you like it…see you tomorrow Troy." She said as she got out and closed the door. He nodded and waited till she was in the house before pulling off and heading home. With a sigh, he smiled. Things couldn't have gone much better, and now he was going on another date with Taylor McKessie. That really surprised him, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. The only thing he hoped for was that his black eye went away before Saturday.

The rest of the week, was pretty uneventfully compared to the two fights that had taken place that Monday. It was finally Saturday and Troy was getting ready for his date with Taylor, when a knock sounded at his bedroom door. With a sigh, he walked over to the door and opened it and saw Sharpay on the other side with her hand up poised to knock again. "Yes."

"So you really are going on a date, with Taylor…Zeke told me as much last night." Troy nodded his head and stepped back allowing Sharpay in his room. "I just really couldn't believe cause you didn't tell me."

"I thought I would keep this news to myself." He replied with a shrug as he returned to his mirror and looked over himself. Turning around he looked at Sharpay who was watching quietly. "So how do I look?"

"You look fine." She replied. "Troy? Are you really interested in Taylor." He looked up at her for a moment before nodding his head.

"I think I am."

"So you really like her…and she's not a conquest to you is she." She asked softly, Troy looked back at her and moved to sit down. Shaking his head, he decided to tell what he recently decided on earlier that week.

"No…like you I think I'm done with that aspect of my life. I'm just happy that after what told Taylor she still wanted me to go with her to this concert." He stated truthfully as he looked at her for a moment. "For real, Shar…I'm done with the conquest thing." He said softly as he looked down at his hands. "Besides…I know it sounds crazy but I don't want to hurt her. She's so innocent and I don't want to hurt her."

"You're right about that. She is innocent, and I'm glad that you've changed your mind about that whole conquest thing, Troy I'm serious."

"I know…I am too." He replied softly as he looked at her for a moment. "So how are things between you and Zeke?"

"It's going fine." She said softly. "He still doesn't trust me…and I guess I understand that, but I can see that his feelings are slowly starting to change."

"That's good…I know you love him." He said with a small smile and then he chuckled. "Who would have thought that we would change our way huh…we've been doing this since freshman year practically. Who would have thought we would have caught feelings for someone our senior year. I thought we were pretty good at not catching feelings for people."

"Well things change…I'm sure you'll agree."

"I do…things change…people change." He said with a sigh, as he looked down at his watch. "I better go if I'm going to pick Taylor up. See ya later alright." He said with a smile as he stood up and left. Sharpay watched him leave and shook her head for a moment with a smile on her face. She could see the changes, and she was happy that Troy was finally allowing himself to fall in love and she couldn't think of a better person for him to fall in love with than Taylor.

Troy parked his car, in front of the McKessie house and got out and went to the front door. He knocked and waited. The door opened and he looked up at Taylor's father. The older African American man looked down at him and spoke his voice rumbling. "So you're the guy whose been talking to my daughter?"

"Um…yes sir." He said trying not to show his fear; the man looked him over for a few more moments before a smaller petite woman came over to him. Leaning against the man she smiled at Troy and sent her husband a glare.

"Hello, sweetie…Taylor's upstairs come on inside and wait." She said as she pushed her husband back who was blocking the doorframe. "And don't you worry about him…he's nothing but a big teddy bear." She said as she hugged him. Troy watched as the man immediately smiled and circled his arms around her waist.

"Candice…you're not helping I was trying to scare the boy."

"Did you really think I would let you scare the boy, Karl get real." She replied with a shake of her head. "Come on…you can wait in the living." She said as she started to walk deeper into the house. Instead of staying by Karl, Troy quickly took off after her. "Here I'll go and tell Taylor you're here." She said as she headed upstairs. Troy sat down and watched as Taylor's father came into the living.

"Let's get one thing straight son…you hurt my daughter and I'm going to kill you slowly." He said quickly as Candice and Taylor came back downstairs. As soon as he saw his wife and daughter he stood up and walked over to him. Kissing his wife on the cheek, he looked at his daughter's attire and shook his head.

"Candice."

"Hush, Karl her outfit is just fine…now you and your friend Troy have fun at the concert and-."

"Bring my daughter how at a decent hour remember what I told you." He said looking across the room at Troy who gulped and nodded his head before walking over to Taylor and leading her out of the house. Once they were in his car, Troy sighed and shook his head.

"Is your father always that intense?"

"He's just being protective…he's really just a big ole teddy bear." She said with a smile, Troy nodded his head for a moment and pulled off.

"Yeah…a big ole teddy bear." He whispered to himself sarcastically as he continued driving. "So you ready for the concert."

"Yeah…I love these guys their the best." She replied with a shake of her head. "I hope Eric Roberson sings my song tonight I know it was a few albums back but it's still my favorite song."

"Oh and what's that."

"If he sings it tonight you'll know believe you will." She answered, "And if he doesn't I'll play it for you something…I have the cds." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "You look real nice tonight Troy."

"So do you." He replied back honestly. "So out of Musiq SoulChild and Eric Roberson…who's your favorite."

"Eric Roberson." She said with a bright smile, as she looked at him. Troy chuckled and nodded his head for a moment before smiling.

"Well then I can't wait to hear this Eric guy sing…if he's got you smiling like that than he's got to be doing something right." Taylor nodded at his observation while smiling brightly.

"He…I love the way he sings…a guy who can sing gets points from me…um that is if he sings good." She replied with a smile, nodding his head he pulled into the a parking space and looked over at her.

"I can sing…pretty well." He stated with a chuckled as he looked at her skeptical face. "For real Taylor I can sing."

"Then sing something for me."

"Well I can't do it on the spot like this…besides you're here to see Eric Roberson and Musiq SoulChild." He said with a smile. "Come on let's go inside and get some good seats."

"Are you going to dance with me?"

"I didn't know we could." He replied honestly as he looked at her for a moment. "Isn't this a concert?"

"Yeah, but here they have tables and a dance floor…it more like a club…so are you going to dance with me." She asked looking over at him. Troy smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah I will…I hope you can keep up though I can dance pretty well." He stated with a chuckle as he looked at her for a moment. "Come on let's go inside." He said getting out of the car. Moving around to her side he opened the door and helped her out. Together they entered the club and found themselves a nice table near the stage. Troy helped Taylor sit, and then moved to his chair. They ordered some drinks and talked while they were waiting for the concert to begin. Musiq SoulChild was up first. Troy moved his head to the music as he looked over to Taylor who had barely taken her eyes off of the man who had was currently singing his heart out for all of those gathered.

"This guy is great." He said with a smile as Taylor nodded her head in agreement, Musiq SoulChild went through two more songs before Taylor's favorite Eric Roberson came up to do his set.

"Hey everyone I want thank you guys for coming out," he said as he came up to the microphone and sat down on the stool. "Now I was talking to some of my people back stage and they asked me if I would start off with a slow jam so ladies and gentlemen. It's that time if you're here with your lady to go ahead and go to the dance floor, and if you see a particularly fine woman sitting by herself get on up and ask her dance." He said smoothly, Troy looked over at Taylor and held out his hand.

"You want to dance."

"Do you even have to ask?" She replied back playfully as she placed her hands in his, they made their way out to the dance floor. Just as the first notes of the song started, Taylor started to smile and Troy looked down at her and playfully rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess this is your favorite song?"

"Yes it is." She said as she looked at him, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist as the man started to sing.

**I just kissed the softest lips**

**That God has ever made**

**And I am so in love with the girl, whom these lips he gave**

**I just kissed the softest lips **

**That God has ever made **

**And I am so in love with the girl, whom these lips he gave **

Taylor rested her head on his shoulder as Troy slowly swayed them to the music, looking up at him for a moment she smiled. "Do you see why I like it now?"

"I think I do." He replied with a chuckle. Troy couldn't believe that he had never heard this song before with a shake of his head he pulled Taylor closer to him and sighed as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. It didn't take him long to realize that they weren't really dancing. Instead of dancing they were simply standing in the middle of the room with him holding her tightly and swaying from side to side to the soft beat of the music.

**Soft as a feather on an Angel's wing**

**Ohh, girl you're such a pretty thing, yes you are**

**Or like the clouds above **

**Ohh, I think I've fallen so in love **

**I just kissed the softest lips **

**That God has ever made **

**And I am so in love with the girl, whom these lips he gave**

**Ohh, girl so won't you kiss me once again baby**

**Don't you stop till I say when**

**Ohhh, like the sweetest crime, sweetest crime**

**Ohh, fell it all up and down my spine**

Maybe it was the song, or the atmosphere of the club but Troy looked down at Taylor and couldn't think about anything else except kissing her. Taylor must have felt the pull too because as soon as the thoughts came to Troy she had lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him. He looked down at her lips and subconsciously licked his own, he looked at Taylor's eyes trying to gage if his kiss would be welcomed. What he saw there in her deep brown eyes was all he needed to see. Bending his head he captured her lips with his own, his tongue immediately pressed against her lips asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Taylor ran her hands up the back of his neck as she opened her mouth to his advances.

**I just kissed the softest lips **

**That God has ever made**

**And I am, ooh **

**So in love…so in love to whom these lips he gave**

With air becoming necessary, Troy and Taylor reluctantly pulled away from one another, with a small smile Troy looked down at Taylor and tried to tell her just how much her kiss had meant to him. While she just looked up at him with surprised, she couldn't have dreamed of a better way for her to receive her very first kiss. Troy looked into her eyes and realized that she was fine with the kiss. Bending slightly he gave her quick peck on the lips again as he tried to imprint the feel of her lips to his memory. They continued to look into one another eyes as the song finished.

**I just kissed **

**The softest lips **

**That God has **

**Ever made **

**A/N: The Song…Eric Roberson: Softest Lips. **

**Please remember to Review…**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, right now I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **sarah.symmonds**, **Yellow-queen18**, **blueprincess972**, **look at the stars**, **RubyRedMorena**, **kuropie**, **AyaneC**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **creativechick22**, **baby2ludaris**, and **Angel. **I hope you all enjoy this new update and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eight

After the concert was over, Troy took Taylor back to her house. Pulling up into the driveway he turned off the car and looked at her. "Well, that was an interesting night…I um really had fun Taylor." He said sincerely as he looked at her for a moment, blushing for the first time in his life. She looked at him and nodded her head shyly the kiss replaying in her mind as he spoke.

"Thanks for thanking me to the concert with me…it wouldn't have been as good if I had gone alone." Troy chuckled and nodded his head.

"I understand." He replied softly. They both looked up as the front door opened and saw Taylor's father step out on the porch. "I guess you better go." He replied softly as he looked at her for a moment. Taylor cautiously reached over and touched his hand. They both looked down at their hands then back up at one another. Troy cleared his throat and turned his hand over so that he was holding her as he decided to tell her what had been on his mind since he and Taylor had shared a kiss back at the club.

"Troy?" she whispered softly breaking into his thoughts, he looked at her for a moment and then spoke.

"I've been thinking alright…and I was wondering if you wanted to go on to a movie with me next weekend." He said with a smile, as he silently cursed himself for not telling her what he really wanted to say. Taylor watched him for a moment and then nodded her head.

"Okay…what movie will it be?"

"Um…well I was really looking forward to seeing this new action flick that was coming out at the end of this week…so what are we going to go see." She asked softly. Troy looked at her for a moment then over her shoulder at her father who was now walking down the steps.

"How about I tell you later, because right now I don't think I want your father to beat me into a pulp for keeping you to long." He said softly as Taylor looked over her shoulder at her father who was now making his way towards the car. Rolling her eyes she nodded her head and reached out and touched his cheek.

"You're right…I wouldn't want to see that anyway…thanks again for taking me." She said as she leaned over and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you on Monday." Troy nodded his head as she got out of the car. He watched her leave and once she and her father were back inside the house. He pulled off and headed off, still feeling pretty good about the night he just had with Taylor McKessie.

The next day Troy was at home in his room going over so of the homework he had neglected in doing earlier that weekend when Sharpay came in with a small smile on her face. Looking up from his work he sent her a look and then returned his attention to the work in front of him. "What are you doing in here and you didn't even knock."

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't aware that I had to knock when your door was already open…besides I want to know what happened on your date so that overrules whatever rules you've got set up."

"What do you want to know?" he asked looking up from his work.

"How was the date…come on I know it must have been good since it's got you all quiet and stuff. Something big must have happened." Troy nodded his head and pushed his books away from him and turned to look at her.

"It did…and it made me think…about a lot of things." He replied softly. Sharpay eyed him for a moment and sat down curious as to what he would say. Troy waited till she was seated to talk. "I'm done."

"Done? Done with what?" she asked as she looked at him, Troy looked away from her and she could see the muscle in his jaw clenching as he thought over what he would say to her. After a minute or two of complete silence he answered.

"I'm really done with this whole conquest thing…I can't do that to her. She's to innocent for that." He said waving his hand in the air. "If I were to do that to her I couldn't live with myself."

"Wait, are you serious…you're going to stop."

"Yeah…I'm going to focus on something else." She nodded her head for a moment just as her mouth dropped opened in surprise.

"When you say focus do you mean…Taylor."

"Yes." He replied with a soft sigh. "I…she really doesn't care about my past at least I don't think she does…and she truly enjoys my company, and you know how all those other girls were. I mean the conquests were easy…and in some cases too easy because all those girls mostly wanted to sleep with the popular basketball captain Troy Bolton…and to make life easier for me I pursued them."

"And Taylor's different."

"She is…I can't explain it she just is." He said softly as he looked at her for a moment. "And I want to…I want to be with her."

"As in she would be your girlfriend." Sharpay asked a look of display clouding her features; Troy eyed her for a moment before nodding his head.

"You don't have to look so shocked."

"I can't help it, Troy…oh my god, I can't believe this is seriously happening. The guy who told me on numerous occasions that he would never let some girl get to him just told me that some girl got to him." She said with a shake of her head.

"Taylor just isn't some girl alright. Now look I know I'm not the poster boy for commitment or relationships but I'm willing to try with her…and I'm going to try with her." He said firmly as he sent Sharpay a look that dared her to go against what he had just said.

"Look I know I was wrong for referring to Taylor as just some girl…but I wanted get a rise out of you…I wanted to know just how serious you are…and now I know. Wow, I never thought I see the day."

"Same here." He said crossing his arms over his chest for a moment before chuckling. "But sometimes it happens where you least expect it, isn't that right Shar." He said, she looked at him for a moment before nodding her head in complete agreement, because to her Zeke came completely unexpected as well.

"Well I understand that." She replied with a chuckle. "Oh and by the way Zeke and I are doing fine. We're improving and that's good. He's starting to trust me again."

"Well, I don't think he'll ever trust me, especially while I'm trying to pursue his cousin." He said with a shake of his head. "Damn, I really made things hard on myself…but Sharpay I'm telling you I didn't expect all this to happen my senior year."

"I know I know…but change is good for some people." Troy nodded his head and rubbed a hand along his jawline.

"How's Ryan…he still pissed at me."

"Pissed isn't the word I'd use…that boy is literally furious, and I don't think that punch this week will be the end of it." Troy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he closed his eyes.

"I was afraid of that."

"I can't talk to him."

"If you can't I know I can't so I'm not even going to try." He replied with a shake of his head. "I know how to pick my battles."

"I'm sorry I made Gabriella one of your conquests."

"Me too, but what can we do." He said with a shrug, "You know if we could turn back the hands of time we'd probably do the same thing all over again. I mean our mindsets weren't like they are now."

"You're right. But still I'm sorry all this happened."

"It's okay…" he said trailing off as she cut in on his sentence. Sharpay wrung her hands together as she looked over at him.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know…Shar, but this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to just go with the flow. I'm sure the only thing Ryan is going to do is something physical. I mean your brother when you get right down to it isn't going to do anything to hurt someone just so he can get to me…I mean he's going to come directly at me."

"I hope so for both our sakes." She replied.

"Me too…now Sharpay I hate to be abrupt like this but can you please go…I really need to get through this work before tomorrow." She nodded and walked over to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder she spoke.

"I'm glad you're changing Troy. I really am."

"I am too." He said as she walked out of the room. Troy waited till the door was closed and then turned back to the work at hand.

"He kissed you!" Zeke exclaimed jumping up in the middle of Taylor's retelling of her date with Troy Bolton. Shaking her head at him she pointed a finger back at her bed.

"Would you sit down…and no he didn't kiss me…we kissed each other." Zeke rubbed a hand over his face for a moment before shaking his head in disbelief. Looking at Taylor for a moment he sighed, and sat down on the bed.

"Why would you kiss him?" She smiled at the question and looked at her hands, while getting a dreamy eyed expression on her face.

"Because I wanted too." Zeke jumped again and started pacing, Taylor watched him silently as he waved his hands about and spoke more to himself than he did her.

"I knew this would happen…once that fool kissed her…I knew…I knew…I should have told her father…I should have asked God for help…I should have…-."

"Would you please stop it. God, why do you have to overreact…I don't think it's that serious and if I don't you certainly shouldn't."

"Okay Taylor 'miss I've finally kissed a boy on the mouth' know it all…let me tell you a little secret about some guys…they don't change years of habit over a girl, especially not someone like Troy Bolton."

"You don't know that…if I recall you thought that Sharpay would change over you…and look she did. She changed years of habit to get with you."

"No that's different…"

"What she did the same thing that Troy used to do." She replied sharply. "Look, I'm a big girl let me handle this…and if he hurts me you can handle it." She offered with a smirk. "But judging by the way he was acting I don't believe I'm going to get hurt by Troy Bolton anytime soon."

"We'll see won't we…look Tay, you're my cousin and I love you I really do alright and I don't want to see this guy hurt you."

"I can handle myself." She replied back with a sigh. "Please just trust me and my judgment." She whispered as she looked at him. Zeke looked down at her and then slowly nodded his head.

"I know I should probably go downstairs and tell your father about Troy and everything…but I'm going to let you…I'm going to let you handle this yourself alright. But Taylor I'm serious you have got to come to me for anything…promise me that."

"I promise." She replied with a soft smile. Zeke nodded his head for a moment before looking away from her.

"Good…I think I feel better now."

"You what would make you feel even better?" she said smiling up at him, Zeke noticed the look and shook his head laughing as he made his way to the door intent on leaving the room.

"I'm not cooking you anything, Taylor."

"Please!!"

"No, I'm tired…I mean you and this Troy thing has me mentally tired I'm going home." He said exiting the room, she laughed and shook her head for a moment before smiling and walking over to her bed. Lying down, she stared at the ceiling and thought about the kiss that she and Troy had shared and about the upcoming date at the movies, soon though her thoughts drifted away as she fell asleep.

It didn't take long for the people at East High to figure out that Troy and Taylor were now an unofficial item. Besides Troy and Taylor didn't try to hide their affection from anyone, on Monday Troy made a surprise move during lunch by getting up and going over to Taylor's table and sitting with her. It had shocked his best friend Chad so badly that he thought he would have to talk to Troy. Waiting till they were both alone in the locker Chad decided to try and have the conversation. "Yo, Troy…so what's up with you and Taylor McKessie." Chad asked as he picked up his shirt and started to put it on. Troy eyed him for a minute before replying.

"We're getting to know one another…why?" Chad pulled his shirt down and looked at Troy for a minute before answering the question.

"I thought you had a reputation to keep up man…and I know I shouldn't say this but Taylor isn't good for you reputation."

"No I think you've got it the other way around I'm not good for her reputation. I mean come on look at my track record. It isn't the best in the world…especially when it comes to women. I mean I run away from commitment like I have a phobia for it."

"Hold up…why are you talking about commitment…are you and Taylor going out." Chad asked with surprised. Troy closed his locker and looked at Chad for a moment before answering.

"If we were I would have said something now wouldn't I…like I told you before we are just getting to know one another." Chad suddenly smiled, and winked at Troy.

"Oh I get it…huh so you're with her for-." Before he could blink Troy had shoved him against his locker. Chad raised his hands and looked at his friend in shock.

"Don't say that about her alright…she won't be like that with me alright. Chad man this is something different."

"What you mean you catch some feelings?"

"Something like that." Troy replied. "So no…Taylor won't be some booty call…I want more than that from her." He replied softly as he released Chad who continued to look at him as if he had grown another head.

"So that's it…she's changing you like that wow…I'm impressed." He said with a smile as he looked at him. "But if you're serious…than I'm happy for you man." He stated sincerely as he patted him on the back.

"Thanks man…I'm glad." Troy said with a smile. "Come on let's get out of here before my dad decided to have another practice." He said laughing as he and Chad left the locker room. As they walked out of the gym, Troy saw his father by his car. He and Chad both stopped, leaning over Chad whispered.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah man go on." Troy waited till Chad had walked away before going over to his father who was leaning against his car. "Hey, Dad."

"Troy, I've been wondering what's been going on with those scholarships…it's not like a school to wait this late. I mean especially with a player like yourself." Shrugging his shoulders Troy opened his trunk and tossed his gym bag inside.

"I don't know what to say, dad…I really don't." he said slowly, Jack eyed his son for a few moments before speaking.

"So when are you coming to visit your old man…that house gets pretty lonely when I'm there by myself." Jack said, Troy looked at him for a moment and nodded his head.

"I can imagine."

"So when can I expect to see my son." Jack asked again, Troy looked at his watch and then over at his father before answering. He absolutely hated going over to his father's house. It didn't make him feel good. It depressed him. Not only because it was the house that he had grown up in where his parents had acted like they were so in love, but because his father acted so sad about everything. His father was one of the reasons he had sworn off love in the first place. All Troy had to do if he wanted to see the hazards of falling in love were to glance at his father when he was spending time at him.

"Um, sure how about next week?"

"Why not this week?"

"I have plans and I don't want to be away on my week with you." Troy told him truthfully, Jack nodded satisfied with that answer.

"Okay so we're on for next week then…okay…and maybe while you're here we can work on getting in contact with some those colleges." Troy moved to his driver door and nodded his head.

"Yeah, sure dad. Look I gotta go alright." Jack nodded and pulled Troy into a hug, stepping back he watched as his son left. As Troy drove away he let out a huge breath and shook his head. He still had to find a way to tell his father that he wasn't going to a college that didn't offer him a good pre-med base, and because of this there weren't a lot of schools for him to choose from. Shaking his head, he wondered what his father reaction would be when he told him that he didn't want to play in the NBA, but instead he wanted to be a surgeon.

The rest of the week went by pretty fast, much to the delight of Troy and Taylor who were anxiously awaiting their date that Saturday. Troy spent most of his week, playing basketball, studying or talking on the phone with Taylor. It wasn't something he normally did with girls or guys but he was willing to make an except for Taylor see as how she was so adamant about not going out on a school night. Their conversations ranged for absolutely nothing to discussions about what they wanted to do with their lives after college. These were the conversations Troy enjoyed the most sense he didn't really have anyone to discuss things with, since everyone around him basically thought he would go to college for a year or two and then go into the NBA. So when Saturday came Troy was glad, he would finally get to take Taylor out again, and hopefully they would enjoy themselves at the movies. Bounding down the stairs two at a time he stopped when he saw his mother at the foot of the stairs. "Where are you going, Troy?" she asked as he stopped and looked at her. Glancing down at his watch, he spoke.

"I'm going out with a friend…and I really don't want to be late." He said quickly with a sigh. She looked at him for a moment before nodding her head.

"Okay then…you're father called to remind you that you would be spending this week with him."

"Oh yeah…I know I guess I'll head over there tomorrow." Troy replied with a smile as he went to the bottom of his steps and kissed his mother's cheek before heading out to his car. Once he was there he saw Ryan going through his trunk. With a sigh, he closed the garage door and watched as his step-brother jerked his head up looking at him coldly. With a sigh he walked over to his chair; determine not to get into a fight right before his date with Taylor.

"Where are you going, Troy…off to ruin more relationships." Troy looked at him for a moment and leaned on his car and shook his head.

"I know what I did was wrong, but Ryan come on man this is taking it a bit too far…don't you think the punch was enough."

"No…no I don't think it was enough." Ryan replied narrowing his eyes at Troy as he spoke. "I don't think it was enough."

"Look man…we could try to work this out alright. I'm sorry I did what-." Troy stopped when Ryan abruptly walked out of the garage slamming the door behind him. Letting his head fall onto the top of his car. He groaned, shaking his head he climbed inside and drove off headed towards Taylor's house.

Once he pulled up he saw Taylor come out of the house and over to his car, smiling he got out and opened the door for her. "Hey Taylor, how are you doing?" he asked as he helped her into his car.

"I'm doing fine." She answered as he got into the car as well. "So what are going to go see."

"I was thinking about that movie 'Wanted' my friends said it was a good movie." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. She looked at him and nodded her head.

"Yeah…I heard the same."

"Oh and afterwards I was thinking that maybe we could go and get some ice cream at this little shop downtown, you'll love the place I promise." He said with a smile, she looked at him with a smile spreading across her face.

"Okay that sounds fine to me."

"Good I was hoping you say that…now let's go…I hate missing the previews."

"Me too." She said laughing as Troy sped off down the road, as they were driving Troy looked over at her and asked.

"So do you want some popcorn or something when we get there?"

"Um, not if we're getting ice cream I've got to watch my figure." She said softly as she looked at him. Troy's eyes narrowed at her words and then he slowly shook his head in disbelief.

"There is nothing wrong with your figure." He stated firmly which made Taylor blush, because she wasn't use to anyone talking about her with that kind of intensity.

"Okay."

"Good I can't have you talking about yourself in that way…it just isn't right you are a beautiful woman and god there is nothing wrong with your figure." He said with a shake of his head. Soon they pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater and went inside. They both enjoyed the movie, and Troy was surprised to find out that Taylor loved action movies. After the movie he drove them downtown to the ice cream shop he had mention before. After getting their ice cream they went out to the patio and sat down.

"So why didn't you tell me you liked action flicks…I could have sworn you would like those physiological thrillers." Taylor laughed at his words and shook her head.

"Wow, I guess I should be glad you didn't say you thought I liked sappy romantic pictures." He looked at her as he swallowed some ice cream before asking.

"Do you? Do you like 'sappy romantic' pictures."

"Well, usually I don't, but there are several that I enjoy."

"Like?"

"I love…no pun intended….Love and Basketball. That movie is the best I just love it, and then there's something new."

"Something New…I heard about that movie…so am I something new."

"No…you go into that category of something different." She said with a laugh as he sent her a hurt expression. Playfully placing a hand over his heart, he looked at her for a moment.

"You wound me woman."

"Yeah, yeah." She replied with a giggle, while snatching her cup of ice cream away from his wandering spoon. "Oh no you don't." Troy grinned at her and popped his spoon back into his mouth.

"Why won't you share, Taylor…that just isn't fair." He said pouting; Taylor rolled her eyes for a moment before sliding the cup of ice cream over his way. He looked at her for a moment and then dipped his spoon in and took some ice cream.

"Thanks." He replied.

"You're welcome." She looked around for a moment before asking the question that was on her mind. "So Troy…when you were doing your conquest things did you bring your conquests out here like this." Troy looked up at her and frowned. Shaking his head he closed his eyes while his brow furrowed up.

"No, Taylor I didn't." he replied sharply, "I never took my conquests on dates…look can we please talk about something else." He asked nervously, he didn't want to discuss something like that with her. Every time he did he usually felt more and more unworthy of her. He felt he was the scum of the earth and wasn't even fit to breathe the same air as she did. Taylor looked at him for a moment and sighed.

"I'm sorry…sometimes I don't know when to shut-up." Troy waved his hand dismissively in the air as he thought about what he was going to say.

"It's okay…Taylor…I know my past isn't perfect…in fact it's down right horrible and," he paused and looked at her for a moment pushing his ice cream cup to the side. Taylor did the same and gave all her attention to Troy. "Look, Taylor I really like you a lot…I know I'm not the ideal boyfriend…to be frank I've probably slept with a lot of girls, but it's different with you. I want to get to know you and I want to spend time with you. Okay look what I'm asking is…will you be my girlfriend."

"Troy, I don't know."

"I know I'm not the best boyfriend material…but I'm trying here…I really am. Besides as crazy as it sounds you make me want to be better…for you." Taylor looked at him, and saw just how serious he was. His blue eyes had darkened with pain as he told her what he was feeling on the inside about her.

"Troy…I like you too…and I can see that you're changing…" she trailed off and looked at Troy for a moment before realizing that she wanted to be with him too. She could get over what he had done before her. Besides he wasn't the same guy…anyone with eyes could tell he was different now. With a soft smile she nodded her head and said. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay…yes…I'll be your girlfriend." Troy smiled brightly at her words and looked out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. Taking a hand he playfully wiped at his brow and winked at her. "We can get through your past together. Of that I'm sure."

"Okay, that's good cause I want this to work." He replied softly.

"It will we just have to be honest with one another alright." He nodded his head and smiled as he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I can do that."

"Good." She replied. Troy looked down at his watch and sighed. "What is it?"

"Your curfew is almost up…and if we don't leave now we'll be late and your father well you know how I feel about that." She giggled at his words and nodded her head in agreement. Standing up, Troy tosses their cups into a near by trashcan and then grabbed her hand and led her back to his car. Once they made it back to her house, Troy helped her out of the car and walked her to her front door. "So did you have a good time tonight?" he asked

"Let's see…watched an awesome action flick…ate some good ice cream and," she trailed off as she looked up at him. "I got my first boyfriend." Troy smiled at her and nodded his head.

"I guess you did have a good time."

"The best." She replied back softly. He nodded his head and leaned down, lifting her chin with his right hand he kissed her directly on the lips. Taylor's arms went around his neck as he pulled her closer. After a few seconds Troy let her go and smiled.

"And on that note… I've had a good time as well." She rolled her eyes at him and smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow alright." He said softly as he saw the kitchen light flick on. "Bye Taylor." He said as he went down the stairs towards his car. Taylor watched him until he got in his car, then she entered the house. Moments later Troy pulled off headed home unable to keep the smile off his face. For the first time in a long time, he felt as if he was finally doing something right.

**A/N: Please remember to Review; and go check out with my new story "East Meets West". **


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything.

**A/N: I'm glad you guys liked the chapter last week, and at this time I want to thank all my reviewers from last week; **Aipom4**, **baby2ludaris**, **Yellow-queen18**, **Always-Here-Imani**, **AyaneC**, **kuropie**, **melako17, jinidu93**, **look at the stars**, **Angel, Sciencefreak2007**, **Dragonneva**, and **Ani Thompson**. Well this chapter is the start of some serious drama…and it doesn't end here. So I hope you all enjoy and please remember to Review. Please excuse any errors. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Nine

It had been two weeks since the date between Troy and Taylor and during that time they learned just how fast the gossip channel at East High really was. Within one week it had been rumored that Troy had gotten Taylor pregnant and that was why he was taking the relationship so seriously, and then the next week it was rumored that Taylor had something on Troy and that was why he was with her. Even though the rumors didn't bother Taylor, it stilled messed with Troy and he found himself fighting daily with some of the guys for even mentioning these rumors in front of him. He didn't know why he always got so angry when someone mentioned the rumors. Maybe it was because he felt that the rumors were an insult at Taylor and that was why he was so quick to get into a fight with whoever mentioned them. Of course this was main reason he was currently nursing a bloody nose and busted lip in Taylor's bathroom. "Ouch!"

"Well if you would hold still I could get this cleaned up quicker." She said as she gently wiped the warm cloth against his lips. She had already patched up his nose and now was trying her best to work on his lip. "You need to stop fighting those guys, Troy…I told you already that those rumors shouldn't bother you…I mean I don't care about them and neither should you." She said as she lifted his chin so that he was looking her in the eyes. "Are you listening to me Troy Anthony Bolton?"

"God woman we've only been together for three weeks and you're already saying my full name." he said giving a smirk that instantly made him wince in pain. Taylor rolled her eyes and wiped the cut with the cloth again before replying.

"Well with you I have to pull out the full name now…believe me you need the discipline." She said as she brushed her lips over his forehead. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned back and smiled at her.

"Well when you put it like that…I'll accept your discipline anything of the day, as long as your punishments are good." He said wiggling his eyebrows. She smacked his shoulder and squirmed out of his hold and opened the door.

"Troy, we better get out of this bathroom unless you want my father's brand of punishment and since I'm his only child and daughter….I assure you his brand of punishment for you will be pretty bad." She said opening the door, Troy stood and stretched before shaking his head.

"You must not know me very well baby, but I love me so danger." He said as he latched an arm around her waist in an attempt to pull her into the room.

"Boy let me go before my father comes and gets you." She said, Troy reluctantly let her go and followed her into her bedroom. Before she could even attempt to close the door her father yelled out from downstairs.

"Keep that door open baby girl, I'll be coming up there to check and make sure it's opened."

"Okay daddy," she said as she looked over at Troy was now lying on his back in her bed, with a smirk she walked over and nudged his leg making him look at her. "See what did I tell you."

"I guess you were right…hey what are you doing this weekend." He asked with a smile as he looked at her, she paused for a moment in thought before shaking her head. "I'm sorry I don't read head nods."

"No, I don't have any plans." She said as she crawled onto the bed and laid her head on Troy's shoulder. "Why?"

"Well me and some of the basketball team are meeting some of the West High Knights players down at the park to play a little game." She rolled her eyes at his words and shook her head.

"A little game? Please I'm not stupid, Troy I don't want to be there if there's going to be a fight." Troy shook his head and sighed.

"It's just a game…I promise you…well I at least I promise that hopefully there won't be a fight alright." He said flashing a smile as he kissed her forehead. "I just want you there for support; in fact you can hang out with Sharpay. I think you'd like that."

"Oh yeah that's right Sharpay and my cousin made up."

"Yeah, I know she hasn't stopped talking about it yet." he said with a smile as he pulled Taylor closer to him. "She really cares about your cousin, and believe me I know."

"Oh she better care about him enough not to hurt him again…I'm still angry with the way she did him this summer."

"Well we both learned from our mistakes…she's stopped doing the conquests just like me, and now we're focusing on someone who makes us better." He said with a smile, Taylor nodded her head and wrapped her arms around him for a moment before speaking.

"How's everything with your step-brother Ryan? Is he still mad with you?" Troy paused for a moment and sighed and shook his head.

"Of course…it's gotten so bad now, that I usually avoid him." He said with a sigh, "If I had known what would have happened when I did what I did with Gabriella. Believe I would have never done it."

"I believe you…have you even tried to talk with him, you know hash everything out. Get everything out in the open."

"Are you kidding me? Taylor, you didn't get with a boy scout…there's no way I'm doing that. He'll probably try to smash my face in." he said with a sigh as he looked at her for a moment. Shaking her head she looked and rolled unto her stomach and looked down at Troy silently for a moment before speaking.

"You have to try?"

"It wouldn't work believe me, he's pissed and me saying I'm sorry isn't going to help matters."

"Okay okay…maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right." He whispered back as he stared at the ceiling, "And I know he's planning something…I just wish I knew what it was."

"Troy, I think you'll over reacting alright. Ryan may be angry but he wouldn't plan something of that I'm sure." She said with confidence, Troy looked at her for a moment and shook his head.

"You didn't see his eyes, Taylor…he's out for blood and not just any blood he wants mine. He wants revenge on me…I know it." He whispered as he looked at her for a brief moment. "I know it."

It wasn't to hard for Ryan to get the master key from their normal housekeeper Vivian after all she had said on more than one occasion that he was her favorite and that if he needed anything all he had to do was ask, and today was the first time he had ever taken her up on the offer. After all it was the perfect day for it. His father and step-mother were out having dinner together, Sharpay was off trying to gain the affection of Zeke Baylor and Troy…Troy was off wooing another girl…Taylor McKessie. He had waited nearly a month and half to do this, even since he had over heard Troy that day he came back from 'sealing' the deal with Gabriella. After that he had acted ignorant and waited till Gabriella was filled with so much guilt that she told him. Turning the key, Troy door's opened and Ryan slipped in determine to start his plan of revenge off right. Going over to his desk he searched through it determine to find two things, the first being the stack of college offers he knew Troy had been receiving sent the summer and the second was the book of Conquests that Troy had. Opening up the first drawer he pulled out a folder and opened it smiling immediately when he saw the contents. "Bingo." He whispered as he looked them over. "USC, UCLA, University of New Mexico, Georgia, Georgetown, Florida and Berkeley…humm, seems like Troy has a pretty vast selection of scholarships. I wonder why he's constantly lying to his mother and father." He said with a bitter chuckle as he set the papers on the desk spreading them about so it seemed as if Troy had been going over it before he left. "I wonder what his mother would say if she saw them." He said to himself a smile spreading across his face. As he thought about all the trouble would be getting into over this, he continued his search for the other thing he had entered the room for. As he opened up the bottom draw he smiled as he saw the book. Picking it up, he sat back and went over it frowning as he flipped to the last entry. There was Gabriella smiling into the camera dressed in nothing but black lace. He felt his heart clench in his chest at the sight. Shaking his head he flipped the page, on the top was the name Taylor McKessie and nothing else. Looking at Troy's computer, he smiled as a picture of her and Troy hugging one another flashed onto the screen looking back down he nodded his head as he realized what he was going to do. "Well, Troy I guess you'll have to figure out the hard way that you should never cross me." He said with a smirk.

Sharpay was very surprised to see Ryan sitting at the table eating dinner alone when she arrived home after Zeke dropped her off. "Ryan." She said civilly he nodded his head at her, but didn't say anything. With a sigh she lowered her head and spoke. "Ryan, I know you're still angry but you really need to stop this okay."

"I'm not angry…my mouth was just full." He said flashing a smile; Sharpay eyed him wearily and then looked at her watch.

"Where's Dad?"

"Out with our stepmother why?"

"No reason…look I'm going to my room okay when Dad gets here could you tell him to come up there I have to talk to him." Ryan smiled and silently thanked Sharpay for giving him the perfect excuse for asking his step-mother to open Troy's bedroom door. He couldn't have planned it better himself.

"Okay, sis I most definitely will."

"Thanks." She said as she headed upstairs, Ryan just smiled and continued eating, almost immediately he heard his father's car pulling into the driveway. Hopping off the kitchen stool he went to go meet them. As the door opened his father stepped into the house followed by his step-mother.

"Son, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really…Sharpay upstairs and she wanted to see you as soon as she got home." He said as he forced himself to look concern. His father looked back at Lois and sighed.

"I'll go see what she wants." And with that he headed upstairs, Lois just sighed and took off her coat and that's when Ryan pounced. Smiling he gave Lois he's most flattering smile and spoke up.

"Um, Lois?" she stopped and looked back at him gracing him with a smile. Turning around so that she was looking him in the eye she answered.

"Yes what is it?"

"I was wondering if you could help get my phone back." She looked at him in confusion and Ryan pressed on. "Yeah, my phone you see I um…I loaned it to Troy because his wasn't charged and he left it in his room…I'm pretty sure that he did and the door's locked could you go get it for me I know you and father have the master key."

"Sure Ryan." She said as she headed it the den, she opened up on of the drawers and took out the key. Ryan watched and silently told himself to remember where the other master key was and then followed her upstairs. Lois looked at him once they stood in front of Troy's door and said.

"Where do you think it is?"

"Um I don't know on his desk." He said with an innocent shrug of his shoulders, Lois nodded and opened the door entered just as a smile went across Ryan's face.

"Call me as soon as you get home alright?" Taylor said as she followed Troy outside. He leaned against his car and pulled her against him and smiled down at her.

"Why nothing is going to happen to me."

"Well, it might…who knows what could happen, so promise me." She said as she messed around with the collar on his shirt. Shaking his head he bent down slightly and grazed her lips with his and chuckled as she blushed.

"What you think Ryan will come out and smack me upside the head with a hammer." He said with a smile. "Please, look at me…I can take him." He said with a chuckle as he winked at her. Taylor just shook her head for a moment and sighed.

"Troy!" he rolled his eyes and leaned back against his car so that he was looking her in the eyes.

"Fine, Taylor I promise I will call you immediately when I get home that is if nothing happens." He said as with smirk. She smacked his chest and stepped away from him. He pouted playfully and extended his arms towards her. "I'm just playing…I'll call you." He replied with a smile. "Now give me a kiss." Rolling her eyes she stepped back into his warm embrace and kissed him softly. "I better go it's getting late and I don't want my mom on my case." He said with a sigh.

"Yeah, you're right…you better go." He kissed her forehead and then got into the car. Taylor watched as he pulled off and then headed inside and up to her room to study and wait on his phone call. It wasn't long before Troy got home, however as he pulled up he frowned at the sight of his father's car in the driveway, with a shake of his head he got out. Silently he tried to remember if he had forgotten if this was one of the weeks he was supposed to spend with his father. Just as he reached the door, it fly opened and he was face to face with his mother and father who were very upset at the moment. Forcing the shocked expression on his face to disappear, he greeted them both with a smile.

"Mom…Dad what a great surprise." He said finishing the last part of the statement in a frown. "What's the occasion?"

"You and how you're messing up your future." Jack shouted as he glared at his son. Troy looked at him for a moment and sighed.

"I told you I haven't been receiving any scholarships."

"Oh really, well that's funny cause your mother and I could have sworn that these," he yelled throwing a stack of papers at Troy's chest. "Were scholarships." Troy looked shocked as he looked down at the papers that were still in his hands. His father's rough voice cut into his thoughts yet again as he shouted out. "Explain."

"How'd you find these?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper. His mother sighed and placed her hands on her hips

"That doesn't matter." His mother snapped.

"Well it does to me. Now. How. Did. You. Find. These?" he asked sharply, his mother raised an eyebrow at him and took a step forward how Jack reached out making her stop.

"Answer the question son."

"Why…it's not like you care." He stated as he dropped his arms allowing the papers to fall to the ground as well. Looking back up at his father, he noticed how his father's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You better answer my question, Troy or so help me…" Jack trailed off allowing Troy to imagine what he wanted at the end of the sentence. "Why are you trying to mess up your life like this son…is it because of your mother and I."

"No…that cause me more social problems…this however is more business and no it isn't because of you and mother."

"Than what it…because for the life of me I don't understand it."

"And I wouldn't expect you too, either." Troy replied.

"What wouldn't I understand you have some good schools looking at you…you'd be getting full rides the works so tell me what's wrong."

"Those schools they don't have what I want."

"They have good basketball teams…teams that could make the final four…teams that could be a good stepping block into the NBA."

"That's your dream not mine…I want to be a surgeon and none of those schools support that major at all…I was working on a few more schools before I made my decision."

"Are you insane?"

"This is my future…and I'm the one that's going to decide what happens." Jack stepped forward glaring at his son before shouting.

"The hell you are…this is an opportunity of a life time, you're not going to mess it up Troy." Troy glared back at his father and shook his head.

"Stop trying to live your life through me…it isn't going to work alright, it just isn't. I'm going to do what I want to do alright. If a good school with a good background in medicine accepts me that's where I'm going alright. I'm sorry but that's the god honest truth."

"You better talk to him…I bet it's that girl he's dating, she probably filled his head up with this."

"Leave Taylor out of it." Troy growled out, Lois stepped forward and placed her hands on Troy's shoulders.

"Troy…your father and I are just concerned. You have always talked about going into the NBA."

"And being a surgeon or did you two block that out."

"Troy…all we're saying is you need to consider what this more carefully…going to a good basketball school with a good program will be good for you."

"And if I hurt myself and I'm in some bullshit major and not happy at all then what…I rather go to a good school that has my major alright and play basketball there." He replied coldly.

"Troy!" his father yelled out, it didn't take a genius to hear the warning in his voice. "You better think carefully about what you're saying and doing."

"I already have and this is why you and mother didn't know about the scholarships…because I knew you two would try to force to go to a school just because of basketball. I am doing this because I want to alright…this is my future and therefore that means it is my decision." Jack looked at his son for a moment before shaking his head.

"Fine…then make your decision, however for keeping this a secret you are on a punishment for a whole month. You go to school and back here alright nothing else understood."

"You can't do that."

"I can…and I will." Jack said as he brushed pass his son and went to his car. Lois looked at her son for a moment and sighed.

"Pick up those papers and then head to your room." Troy just looked at her until she left, bending down he started picking the papers up and only glanced up when he heard someone clapping glancing towards the door. He glared up at Ryan he leaned against the doorframe a smile plastered on his face. Troy stood and watched him silently as Ryan pushed himself off doorframe and walked over to him until they were standing face to face.

"Wow, Troy…are you okay?" he asked with a smile on his face. "You know you should never keep things from people…secrets always seem to come out."

"Was this your great plan at getting back at me…cause I don't care, Ryan. This is nothing and if you think this messed with me than you're crazier than I thought." Shaking his head Ryan just chuckled and pushed Troy back.

"Don't call me crazy cause I'm not… I'm not. You however will find out about that fact soon enough."

"Whatever Ryan…just leave me alone alright."

"Oh I will and by the time I'm done everyone else will as well." Troy watched as Ryan chuckled while patting him on the back. "Oh and you missed some." He said pointing to some papers that were over in a corner. Troy watched as he left with his jaw clenched, while trying his best to get Ryan's sick laugh out of his head.

**A/N: So how do you like the evil Ryan Evans? Oh and another thing for those of you that have seen the 'Dark Knight' can you spot a line from that movie in the text, if so what is it. Hint: It's at the end. And for those of you who haven't I suggest you go see it, it's an awesome movie. Please Review. **

**Baby S **


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright people it's another Saturday which means another update. Right now I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **Yellow-queen18**, **jinidu93, blueprincess972**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **look at the stars**, **Aipom4**, **RubyRedMorena**, **AyaneC**, **Ani Thompson**, **baby2ludaris**, **Angel, 7Cdubbs**, and **Favor1234**. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please remember to review and tell me what you think. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Ten

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Ryan Evans had it in him. Troy walked over and picked up the last two pieces of paper that Ryan had pointed out and placed them in the stack of papers in his hands. Slowly he shook his head and headed inside, he quickly passed his mother and step-father and headed upstairs. He was literally shaking in rage; as soon as he went into his room he tossed his papers on the bed, and sat down. Looking up he realized that he had better call Taylor and let her know that he had made it home. Reaching into his pocket he took out his cell phone dialed her number on the third ring she picked up. "Hello?"

"Tay, it's me…I'm home." He mumbled with a sigh, he could hear Taylor shifting around and silently wondered if he should tell her what had just happened between him, Ryan and his parents.

"Troy are you okay?" she asked, Troy leaned back on his bed and slowly shook his head for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, baby I'm fine…I'm just tired." He lied hoping that this wouldn't come back on him. Taylor paused as she listened to Troy's answered. She knew him well enough to know that he was upset about something. However she didn't know if she should press him, about what was really messing with him or not. "Look Taylor I gotta go alright, I'm really tired okay…I'll see you tomorrow okay." With a sigh, Taylor nodded her head, now knowing that her suspicions were correct. Troy was upset about something. Silently she told herself to talk to him tomorrow at school about what really happened.

"Alright then baby I'll let you go…you get some sleep alright." Troy smiled at her term of endearment and nodded his head as he slid down so that his body was fully on his bed.

"Okay baby, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Troy replied and then hung up his phone; looking at it he tossed it across the room and watched as it landed on the chair. Just as he was about to close his eyes and relax a knock sounded at his door. Looking up, he groaned as he called out. "Come in." The door opened and Sharpay peek her head inside.

"You alright?"

"I've been better." He mumbled as he turned on his side and watched as Sharpay came into the room. She closed the door behind her and walked over to his bed and sat down at the foot of it.

"Ryan is down there gloating…I mean ever since he found out about Gabriella I've never seen him this happy." Troy just grunted and nodded his head.

"Yeah, and I have a pretty bad feeling that he's not through with me yet." Sharpay covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head in disbelief. Mostly because she couldn't believe her brother was acting like this. She never knew he had this side to him, and they were twins.

"What else could he possibly do?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Sharpay looked at Troy and slowly it dawned on her what her brother could do next. Shaking her head she looked away while speaking softly.

"He wouldn't…I mean Taylor hasn't done anything to anyone."

"Except get with me…the one guy he blames for single handedly ruining his relationship with Gabriella. Damn, I didn't think what I did would come back on me like this." He murmured with a shake of his head. "I mean why didn't this happen sooner, why did karma decide to wait till I was with someone for real. Sharpay, I don't want to lose Taylor."

"You won't you two love one another…I'm sure whatever Ryan thinks up you two can get through it." Troy just sighed and shook his head for a moment before speaking.

"I don't know, Shar…Ryan looked and acted pretty serious. So serious that I…I'm really worried." He said as he moved to sit up.

"Well maybe you should talk to him…try to reason with him."

"Fine…I'll do that later…just not right now, cause right now I need to relax and try to calm down. I know if I tried to talk to him right now we'd probably just end up in a fight." Sharpay nodded her head and patted Troy's leg.

"I understand cause if I was you I'd try to break his face in too." Troy smirked and looked at Sharpay as she stood up and gave him a sad smile. "I'm going to bed Troy…look don't let him get to you. That's what he wants…he wants to break you. So don't let him."

"I won't." Troy replied with a sigh.

"Good." She said softly as she walked over to him and gave him a hug; standing up Sharpay quickly exited the room leaving Troy alone with his thoughts. Turning over onto his side he wondered what Ryan could possible do next, and he silently prayed that it had nothing to do with Taylor.

Taylor looked at Troy in shock as he told her everything that had happened when he got home the night before. Shaking her head in disbelief, she sighed while reaching out to take his head. "I can't believe Ryan Evans would do something like that?"

"Well believe it…he wants revenge and he practically got it last night, but he says he's not finished with me yet." Taylor slowly shook her head in surprise and just sighed. "I'm sorry my past is messing with us like this." He whispered as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Taylor laid her head on his shoulder and tried to give him all the comfort she could.

"I wish this didn't have to happen Troy."

"Well I deserve…I guess you can say the chickens are coming home to roost." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "I hurt him, and I guess he's just returning the favor." Taylor just hugged him as he continued to talk.

"Well, are you going to try and talk to him so you two can forget this whole mess?" Troy snorted and shook his head.

"Sharpay said the same thing…said I should talk to him about it and try to end it. But you both don't know how he was acting last night. It was like I couldn't even reason with him, at least not about this."

"But you haven't even tried."

"Sometimes there's no trying." Troy stated sadly as he looked at Taylor just as the bell rang, standing up he looked over at her and sighed.

"Well baby I better go…I'll see you after school right."

"Are you going to drive me home? But what about your punishment." She asked as he helped her up from her seat. "Won't you get in trouble?"

"No I won't get in trouble, besides I don't care anyway. This entire punishment is stupid. I mean my parents are upset with me for taking my future seriously. They act like you can play in the NBA forever…did you know that the average career of most NBA players is seven years. I need something to fall back on, and their fighting me about it." He said with a shake of his head.

"Give them some time, Troy…that's what they need time to really think about it and I promise you they'll see it your way."

"And if they don't."

"Well then it's their lost." She replied as she kissed his cheek, "I better get to class." Troy nodded. The walked down the hallway and then separated to go to class. Taylor wasn't really paying attention to where she was walking really; instead her mind was on Troy and what he was currently going through at the moment. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a person in front of her as they came to a complete stop forcing her to run into them. Taylor landed on the floor and groaned. "Ouch!"

"Oh Taylor I'm so sorry are you okay." Taylor looked up at Ryan who was looking down at her with worry sketched into his features; before he could bend down to help her up. Taylor scrambled up while keeping a close eye on him. He looked at her for a moment and eyed a book of hers that was in front of him. Bending down he picked it up and held it out for her. "Here you dropped this." She looked at it and then back at him. "What's wrong with you I won't bite." He said with a chuckle.

"Well, what do you call what you did to Troy last night." She said as she narrowed her eyes at him and snatched her book back, he sighed and looked away from her for a moment before taking a step forward which made her take a cautious step back.

"What would you call it?"

"Petty revenge." She snapped back, only when she saw his eyes darken and his fists clenched at his side did she realized her mistake. Ryan crossed his arms over his chest tucking away his fists as he openly glared at her.

"Petty…petty…and what do you call Troy sleeping with my girlfriend, huh, ruining our relationship all because he had deemed her a conquest."

"Look I'm sorry he did that…Troy's sorry he did that. He's changing Ryan…he really wants to put all that behind him."

"Oh so just because Troy all of a sudden decided to have a conscience I'm suppose to let things go." He stepped towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I don't think so." Throwing his hands off her shoulders she glared at him while placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't touch me."

"Look, Taylor I know we haven't talk since middle school really, but I'm worried about you. I mean you're 'dating'," he said raising his hands and mocking the word dating with his voice. "Troy Bolton, I mean you're seriously dating him. I know you focus on school and stuff but do you mean to tell me that you seriously don't know about Troy's dating habits."

"Meaning?" she asked wanting to know what he'd say.

"Meaning that once he hits it, he quits it." Shaking her head, she started to walk around him but Ryan blocked her path. "I'm only looking out for your best interest…I'd hate to see you get hurt."

"I'm sure you would." She replied sharply.

"Hey, I'm innocent here…don't get angry at me because I care." He replied softening his voice. Taylor raised an eyebrow at him for a moment and looked down the hall, she could see that they were all alone and knowing how he had acted last night towards Troy, that fact scared her.

"I'm not angry with you…look I'm going to be late for class." Ryan nodded and raised his wrist to look at his watch.

"You're right…you are, but I think this discussion is more important." He replied not back off. Taylor inwardly sighed and shook her head.

"Look I've heard this all before…from my cousin and others. There's no need for you to reiterate it to me okay just leave me alone alright…until Troy shows me that he's back to his old ways, which he hasn't and we've been going out for at least a month now then I won't believe a word you say."

"What!"

"You heard me…I know you're out to hurt him, and I'm not going to be apart of your sick plan of revenge I just won't allow it alright."

"Fine have it your way but when you end up hurt…" he trailed off and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well." Taylor watched him as he stepped to the side, "I guess you gotta go to class." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders, Taylor watched him as she walked back feeling a icy chill race down her spine as she passed him. After she walked back, she quickly made her way to her classroom.

"He did what!" Troy yelled as he drove her home that afternoon, Taylor just sighed and placed her hand beneath her chin. Troy looked at her and shook his head not really trusting himself to speak. "So he told you all of that?"

"Yeah, told me that if I didn't want to get hurt I should leave you alone. Troy he was really scary. I mean I've never been frighten like that before, especially by someone I once considered a friend." Troy just shook his head and focused on his driving.

"He's gone to far…I…I…I'm going to have a little talk with him when I get back home Taylor. I promise he won't mess with you again." He said as he reached over and took her hand within his giving a gentle squeeze. Taylor squeezed it back and looked at him for a moment before saying.

"I don't want you fighting, Troy."

"I can't promise you that, Taylor alright don't ask me too." He said softly as spared her a glance. "I'm going to do what I have to do alright and if I have to kick my step-brother's ass than I will." He muttered as he pulled into her neighborhood, she shook her head at his words and sighed.

"That's probably what he wants, Troy. I'm sure if you fight him you'll just get in more trouble. Like I say earlier today just talk to him alright…try to figure what you can do to end this and just do it."

"Alright fine…I…I promise you that I will try not to fight."

"Troy!"

"What, that's the best I can do, baby." He said as he looked over at her. She sighed and looked at him for a moment before nodding her head. After all he had been through enough. Ever since last night she knew he was on edge, and Ryan wasn't helping matters especially after he harassed her. Troy was bound to snap and he was probably going to do it. Taylor however took comfort in the fact that Troy had taken her feelings into account. She knew he would at least try to keep his temper in check while talking to Ryan. Her thoughts stopped abruptly as Troy pulled into her driveway. "Baby, we're here." He said as he placed a hand on her thigh and gently shook her out of her thoughts.

"Oh right." She said as she looked towards her house. Before she moved to get out of the car she leaned over and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Thanks for the ride home."

"No problem baby…see you tomorrow alright." He said as he watched her close his door and head towards the house once she opened the door and waved at him, as he pulled off and headed home. Once there he parked his car, and headed inside almost immediately he saw Ryan at the kitchen counter eating an apple. Placing his book bag on the floor, he walked into the kitchen and went on the other side of the counter looking at him for a moment with anger in his eyes.

"You had no right to go and talk to Taylor." Ryan looked up at Troy while chewing the rest of his apple before answering.

"No right…Troy I can't believe you're the one coming in here telling me what I have rights for, after it was you who took liberties with my girlfriend."

"I didn't take anything she didn't offer."

"Excuse me." Ryan snapped

"Look, I'm serious here man…you've already done enough damage let's just stop while we're ahead. I don't want Taylor to get hurt and you don't want me to hurt you."

"Well it's a bit to late for that." Ryan replied with a smile.

"Look, I'm sorry alright I know what I did was wrong and I'm really sorry." Ryan just shook his head and pushed his apple to the side and leaned over the counter so he was in Troy's face. He looked him up and down for a moment before murmuring.

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it?" Ryan shrugged and sat back down a smirk spreading across his face.

"Yeah, that's it…you're right I shouldn't try to hurt Taylor. It wouldn't sit well with me besides if I did something like that it would put me on the same level as you…and believe me that is a place I don't want to be."

"Yeah, sure." Troy said as he walked over to the doorway where he had left his bag, before confronting Ryan. "Look like I said before I really am sorry alright. Sometimes things happen and what happened between me and Gabby well, I'm really sorry about that you have got to believe me."

"I don't have to believe you Troy…that is something I won't be doing at least not right now. Look I said I'd stop, and I won't hurt Taylor alright so you can leave." Troy looked at him one last time before leaving the room and heading upstairs. Ryan watched his departure with a smile and then reached over and picked up his apple and began eating it again.

"Whoa, you mean to tell me that Ryan's jumped off the deep end without a paddle, and he doesn't know how to swim." Zeke said as he sat down next to Taylor in her living room. Looking over at her cousin she nodded her head and sighed.

"Troy is really worried especially after how he came at me today at school." Zeke looked over at her and quickly said.

"And how did he come at you?" Looking away she wrung her hands together for a brief moment and looked at him and then sighed.

"Like…one of those creepy stalkers or something…I was really scared and you know I never get scared."

"Whatever you say." Zeke said as he stretched out and sighed. "But the point is that Ryan scared you and Troy's worried. So tell me why I am getting a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I'm not going to like this…see I told you, you shouldn't go out with him. I mean look at the mess he's gotten you into and you've only been going out with the guy for an entire month."

"Look I called you over here so I could talk to you, not listen to you diss my boyfriend and our relationship, alright." Taylor said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides you don't see me dissing Sharpay."

"Well, what can you diss? She's changed and we don't have a crazed step-brother or in her case brother trying to destroy our relationship. So please tell me what can you diss." Taylor rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

"Well I know she doesn't like your cooking."

"That is an awful lie…that's one of the ways I reeled her in." Zeke said puffing out his chest proudly. "She couldn't resist especially when I made her some of my famous double chocolate brownies."

"You're always cooking her something, when are you going to cook something for me."

"Why don't you ask, Troy…I'm sure he would want too." Zeke exclaimed with a bright smile. "Always begging, and don't think I don't know what you're trying to do…you're trying to change the subject."

"What subject?"

"The one where your boyfriend has upset some homicidal monster."

"Ryan hasn't and will not kill anybody…I don't know why I talk to you, you always seem to make a big deal out of everything. All I've told you was that Ryan is very and I mean very upset with Troy and he wants revenge and that he scared me earlier today at school."

"I know I know…look I want you to stay away from him alright don't let him catch you alone again."

"I won't." she whispered as she walked over to Zeke and allowed him to pull her into a tight hug, rubbing her back soothingly he held her closely. Fifteen minutes later, Zeke had to head home and that left Taylor all by herself. Sitting on her bed, she silently wondered where Troy was and if he had had talked to Ryan about ending this entire thing. Just as she was about to lie down and go to sleep her cell phone rang. Reaching out she picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Baby…you told me to call you remember." Troy said, Taylor smiled at the sound of his voice and nodded her head.

"I did so how did it go."

"Um, Ryan said that he'd stop…he said that he's going to stop because he doesn't want to hurt you." Troy stated truthfully.

"Do you think he actually meant it?"

"I'm not sure but look after all he's done…I'm going to just let his word stand for a while. I mean I need the break, I've been stressed for over twenty-four hours and let me tell you something baby that's an awful feeling."

"So you talked it out…you didn't beat him up or anything."

"I wanted too…"

"Troy!"

"But I didn't I knew you'd be upset and I don't want to risk your anger." He said with a chuckle as he heard her sigh with relief over the phone line. "I know you worry…-"

"You don't know how much." She countered with a sigh, "But I'm glad it's over Ryan was really starting to scare me a lot. I mean I wasn't sure what he was going to do next." Troy closed his eyes and draped an arm over his face.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But it's over now…so how about once I'm off this punishment I take you to a concert?"

"A concert? I don't know about that Troy…last time you did that you practically ravished me on the dance floor."

"If I remember correctly you kissed me back, Ms. McKessie."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Bolton." She replied back with a sigh, "But to answer your question, yes I'd love to go out with you to another concert, just as long as you promise not to take advantage of me."

"Okay fine I promise on my scouts' honor."

"You weren't a boy scout."

"Oh really and how do you know that?" Troy asked unable to keep a smile off his face as he listened to Taylor released an exhausted sigh.

"Troy, you don't have the temperament for boy scouts…believe me I know, dating you for a month has been an eye opening experience."

"Eye opening huh…please, there are some things that you don't know about me." He said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah like what?" Taylor asked, Troy looked down and sighed for a brief moment before answering.

"I don't know…but there's sometimes that you don't know about me." She sighed and looked him over for a minute before shaking her head.

"Okay okay, look baby my daddy is telling me to go to sleep alright, and I do not want to get in trouble so…see you tomorrow." She said stifling a yawn as she spoke; Troy smiled as he heard that and chuckled.

"Alright baby, see you tomorrow have a good night's sleep." He said quickly. He had Taylor shifting around in her bed.

"Okay and you too…I don't want you falling asleep in chemistry we have some work to do tomorrow and we are going to pass that lab." She replied with a chuckled.

"It's always work with you isn't it baby." He said with smile. "Alright fine then I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow baby." He said

"Okay." Taylor answered with another yawn, and then the line went dead. Troy turned off his cell phone and placed it on his nightstand before lying back in his bed. Placing his arms behind his head he silently thanked God that whatever Ryan was planning was over and went to sleep.

**A/N: Well I decided to give you a small break in the drama but don't worry it will be back before you know it. Oh and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Another week, another chapter. I hope everyone enjoy last week's update at this time I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **Yellow-queen18**, **Spiggi**, **Angel, Favor1234**, **look at the stars**, **AyaneC**,** Ani Thompson**, **kuropie**, and **baby2ludaris**. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter I had a bit of writer's block with this chapter as well as the others so I hope you all like it. Oh and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eleven

"Prom is coming up soon, Taylor are you finally going to go." Kelsi asked as she and Taylor stopped in front of their lockers to get ready for the next class. It had been months since the Ryan incident and for Taylor and Troy everything was back to normal, in fact the kids at school now respected their relationship especially once they realized that Troy had really changed. Putting her science book up and taking out her English book Taylor slowly nodded her head.

"I guess so…I mean if Troy wants to go, you know I don't care." She said with a shake of her head. Kelsi looked over at her and placed her hands on her hips.

"You don't care…you can't be serious. Now I let it slide last year cause we were juniors but Taylor I want to see you enjoying your senior year." Taylor nodded her head and smiled, as she reached out and touched Kelsi's arm.

"Kels, I am enjoying this year. I mean I'm doing great in my classes I've gotten accepted to all the colleges I applied too…and I'm dating the one of the most wonderful guys ever."

"Yeah I guess but I want to see you at the prom…I mean last year was no fun without you." Kelsi said with a pout which cause Taylor to laugh and pull her into a one armed hug.

"Alright alright…I see your point, and I'll talk to Troy about okay…maybe we can share a limo."

"I guess we can." Taylor said. Kelsi smiled and then headed down the hallway towards her next class, while Taylor went to English class. As she walked the idea of going to prom with Troy Bolton seemed get better and better in her mind. She wondered if they would match outfits or they would just dress up and go. Her thoughts continued until lunch. Troy watched his girlfriend and then draped an arm around her waist pulling her close.

"You alright baby?" he asked with a smile as he looked at her.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Prom…you know that's coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go." Troy smiled and looked at her for a moment and slowly nodded his head. Ever since he entered East High he had been to prom every year, with his conquests. He knew that this year was different because at least this year he would be going with someone he loved and cared about.

"I would love to go." He said, neither noticed Kelsi paying attention to their conversation, however when it was over she jumped up from her seat and rushed over to Taylor and hugged her tightly.

"Thank goodness…now Taylor and I can go dress shopping."

"Dress shopping, do I get to go and help?" Troy asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at Taylor who blushed and looked away from him shyly.

"Oh stop messing with her, Troy." Kelsi exclaimed with a laugh as she looked at him. He just leaned over and brushed his lips against her cheek.

"My baby knows I'm just playing."

"Yeah, that's why she's blushing like she right now." Kelsi said with a smile. Troy leaned back in his seat and then spoke.

"How about this? Taylor I'll give you one of my cards…you can buy whatever dress you want. I want you to go all out for this prom."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Troy said with a smile, and just to prove the point he took out his wallet and handed her a card. Taylor took it and put it away in her purse and then looked at him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome…and Taylor there is really no price limit get whatever dress you want, but make sure you got some skin showing for me." He said laughing at the look that passed across her features.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah…I'm serious, baby you're beautiful there's no point in hiding it especially from someone like me that knows it." Taylor smiled at the compliment and kissed his cheek.

"Okay maybe a little skin."

"Now that's what I'm talking about?" he said with a smile, as Sharpay and Zeke walked over. Another change that had happened months ago, even though Zeke didn't really trust Troy he had put his feelings aside for both his cousin and his girlfriend, because of this he and Troy were slowly rebuilding their relationship and now they were friendly those one another, something that both Taylor and Sharpay were happy about.

"Oh goodness what has my step-brother talked you into this time?" Sharpay asked as she sat down across from Taylor.

"Into going to prom."

"For real…good I would really hate for you to miss out on prom this year." Zeke said as he sat down beside Sharpay and smiled.

"Good we can go dress shopping."

"I was going to go with Kelsi."

"Good the more the merrier." Sharpay said as she looked over at Kelsi who just smiled and nodded her head.

"I'd like that, Shar." Kelsi said. Troy just smiled and looked at Zeke.

"Maybe we can go tux shopping." Troy said laughing as he looked over at Zeke while mocking the conversation the girls were currently having. "I mean we should try to match our suits to our girls' dresses and we could go and pick out the corsages and everything." Zeke smiled and answered.

"Um, no I really don't like the idea of shopping with another dude."

"I know I know…even playing around like that creep me out." Troy said with a shake of his head. As he received a smack from Taylor on the arm, "What we were just playing baby." He exclaimed as he looked over at her.

"Yeah, whatever you said…keep playing and I'll fine the most conservative dress I can…one that covers up my shoulders, and falls around my ankles." He looked over at her in shock. "Um hmm, no skin for you."

"That is just cruel you wouldn't do that to me would." He said playfully placing a hand over his heart.

"I would…just try me." She said as she looked at him, Troy sighed and just nodded his head.

"Fine." She giggled at the pout that Troy instantly put on his mouth and leaned over and kissed him. Troy immediately deepened the kiss until both Sharpay and Zeke cleared their throats. Troy looked over at them with annoyance in his face. "What?"

"Well, we're eating here and I can guarantee you that there are lots of things I'd rather do then to watch you and Taylor French kiss in the cafeteria…near me." Zeke said with a shake of his head.

"I totally agree…there's nothing that kills my appetite more than to see Troy kissing someone in front of me." Sharpay said and for emphasis she plastered a look of disgust on her face.

"Thanks Shar…you really know how to make me feel good."

"Glad I could help." She replied with a smirk as she took a bite of her sandwich. Troy watched her for a moment before returning his attention to Taylor. "No conservative dresses."

"Alright…alright I won't do it." He sighed with relief and kissed her on the cheek. "Well I better get going I have to head to the gym…yo, Zeke you coming." Zeke looked at him for a moment and just smiled.

"Okay, that's fine…Shar, I'll see you later alright." Sharpay and shared a kissed with Zeke and soon he and Troy were off headed towards the gym. Once they were gone, Sharpay turned to look at Taylor and Kelsi and smiled.

"We are going to have so much fun shopping and stuff…I can hardly wait on and make sure you guys bring some comfortable shoes cause we are going to be moving." She said as she stood up. Taylor looked at her for a moment and then spoke.

"Shar, can I talk to you about something." Sharpay looked at her for a moment and then slowly nodded her head.

"I've got time, come on let's go." Taylor stood up and looked over at Kelsi.

"I'll see you later, girl."

"Okay bye…besides Jason is coming over." She said a she saw her boyfriend walking towards her from across the room. Taylor nodded and headed out of the cafeteria after Sharpay. Soon they were in the drama room. Sharpay looked around and once she was sure they were alone she spoke.

"So what is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you about…about making a relationship, um deeper." Taylor asked innocently Sharpay looked at her strangely and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Deeper? Taylor what in the world are you talking about."

"I really don't know how to word it." She said with a broken sigh as she moved to sit down and looked over at Sharpay. "I mean you probably don't know this but I'm really naïve." Sharpay resisted the urge to smirk and nodded her head.

"You don't say."

"Yeah, sometimes when a subject has nothing to do with school I can get pretty naïve that's why I came to you about this."

"Okay so what is it?"

"It's about sex?" Sharpay's mouth dropped opened, she quickly covered her mouth with her hand and giggled.

"Isn't this the type of conversation you have with your parents in middle school."

"It's not like that…was wondering how do you make it known that you want to have it to your partner." Sharpay just looked at Taylor for a moment and shook her head.

"Um, you tell them."

"Sharpay, I don't know if I can do that…can you please just help me try to figure it out." Taylor said with a shake of her head.

"So let me get this straight you're ready to go that extra mile with Troy?" At Taylor's nod, Sharpay looked down at her hands and shrugged.

"I really don't know what to do…I don't even know how to approach the subject, all I know is that I'm in love with Troy and I'm ready to make that next step." Taylor said with a small smile. "And I don't know how he feels I mean, he's changed his ways. I know this is the longest he's ever been without having…," she trailed off for a second and blushed.

"I understand…but you have to understand as well. That you're Troy's first and I do mean first girlfriend. All of those other girls really meant nothing to him. I'm not sure how he'll feel about this because he has you on a pedal stool. He really holds you in up there, and I don't know what he would do. All I can say is if you want to do. Set something up that's nice, like wear some nice lace…you know lingerie…I think he'd like that and also um I think that's it."

"You think that would work."

"I guess, I'm not sure but I guess you could try." Sharpay said softly as she looked at Taylor for a moment just as the first bell rang; standing up Taylor sent Sharpay a smile and nodded her head.

"Well, I'll try…I really like Troy and I want him to be my…," she trailed off again with another blush. "Look I better go before I'm late."

"Alright see you later." Sharpay said not really knowing if she had given Taylor the best advice. With a shake of her head she walked further into the room towards her seat and got ready for her next class.

As luck would have it, Taylor's parents had decided to go on a weekend trip to visit her uncle and aunt who had just had a baby. Taylor sat on her bed looking down at her cell phone wondering if she was actually going to call Troy and tell him that she was ready to make love. Glancing over at the clock on her nightstand she realized she didn't have that much time and picked the phone up and dialed on the second ring Troy picked up. "Hey baby, what's going on?"

"Well my parents are gone for the weekend and I was wondering if you'd come over." She said with a smile. There was a short pause on the other end of the line before Troy's voice came through.

"Oh really so their gone for the weekend, and you want me to come over."

"Yeah…we could use the alone time."

"No kidding…I'll be there soon okay." He replied. "Love ya."

"Love you too." She whispered back, hanging up the phone she lowered her head and sighed. Placing the phone back on her nightstand she wrung her hands together for a moment before giving herself a mini pep-talk. After that she got ready, and waited downstairs in the living room for Troy's arrival. Nearly thirty minutes later, Troy was knocking at her front door. Getting up she went and opened the door and pulled Troy inside.

"Hey baby." He said as he kissed her softly and took a step back.

"Hey," she grabbed a hold of his hand and then gently led him upstairs, once there she went to her bed and sat down. Troy stood cautiously by the door and watched her before clearing his throat. "Troy come on over here I thought we could watch a movie or television which ever one."

"That sounds fine to me." He replied with a smile as he slipped off his sneakers and got onto Taylor's bed. His back was up against the headboard as Taylor sat by his side and snuggled close. "So what are we watching?" he asked softly as he looked down at her.

"Um…some movie I picked up at blockbuster."

"I hope it's good."

"It is trust me." She said with a smile as she snuggled closer. Soon the movie started and they both got quiet and watched it. Halfway through the film, Taylor started trailing her finger up and down Troy's hand while watching the movie. Unaware of how she was affecting him. Nearly an hour later the movie had ended and Taylor climbed off the bed. Troy watched her for a moment and then said.

"Now what are going to do?"

"Well, I thought we could…um…," she stopped talking and pulled her shirt off. Troy watched his mouth instantly going dry as he saw her getting undress in front of him. Crawling back onto the back Taylor kissed Troy on the lips and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. They continued to kiss, until Taylor maneuvered them around so that Troy was laying on top of her trailing kisses up and down her neck before capturing her lips with his again.

"Damn, baby you are so beautiful." He murmured and gave her one last kiss before pushing himself off her and shaking his head. He moved to the foot of her bed and lowered his head in his hands and sighed. "And that's why I can't do this."

"Troy?"

"I know what you're trying to do and I'm not going to do it." She gasped at his words and jumped off the bed as if it had burned her.

"You don't find me attractive?"

"I just called you beautiful baby…of course I find you attractive, hell if I were to stand up and turn around right now you'd see just how attracted I am to you." He replied with a sigh.

"Then what's wrong? Troy, I want this…I want you."

"Not like this." He murmured with a shake of his head. "I don't want to take your virginity like this. I want that event to be special."

"I don't want candlelight and roses…I want you." She whispered as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around her. Troy closed his eyes and leaned into her embrace and shook his head.

"I'm not worth it…you should stick with that promise you made to yourself about not having sex till you were married." Troy said as he looked over at her. "When you told me that…I really was like damn I got me a good woman, and I don't want you to ruin that. Not over someone like me." He said with a broken sigh.

"Someone like you? Troy I love you…you're the one I want to lose my virginity to. There's no one else in this world, that loves me more than you and you and I know it." She said sincerely as she looked at him. Troy stood up and shook his head.

"You deserve someone better than me."

"Don't you think I deserve someone I love?"

"But Taylor there has to be-."

"Look, Troy I'm going to be real with you…there lots of guys out there that are probably better than you however I'm not in love with them, I'm in love with you." She whispered as she moved towards him.

"I love you too…and that's why I want this to be special."

"And when is that…how are you going to tell what special is to me, just making love to the man I love is special to me."

"See that's just it…you're going to give me your virginity and I have nothing to give back. Baby I'm used up…you're getting used goods here. Like I said before you deserve someone better."

"I love you and that's all I need to know, Troy…you're special because I love you, not because you're some goody goody guy. I love you for you…your faults and all." Troy looked at her for a brief moment and slowly nodded his head.

"I…I can't do this now." He murmured as he walked over to her door and put on his shoes. Taylor quickly grabbed her shirt and put it on before racing over to him and grabbing his arm just before he walked out of the room.

"Okay…I can respect that. You want to wait…I can do that. I just thought you know with you not having done it in awhile and well I know I want to lose my virginity to you. I just thought that-." Troy cut her off with a passionate kiss as he pulled her close and held her.

"You have to be one of the most selfless woman I've ever met. Baby I love you, and don't get me wrong I enjoy sex…but for you I'm willing to wait till the time is right and as of right now the time isn't right."

"Are you sure?"

"I think we'll know when that time is, okay." He whispered as he placed a finger under her chin and made her look up at him. "We'll know and when that happens…I'll lay you down and make love to you all night long, but now isn't the time and if we did do it now I would never be able to forgive myself. I love you and I want to make everything special."

"Okay okay I understand." She replied with a small pout, Troy chuckled and leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you, baby."

"Oh, Troy I love you." She whispered as she hugged him close, Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"By the way that lace looks sexy as hell on you baby…just thought I tell you that." He whispered as Taylor giggled into his chest.

Across town, Gabriella was silently going over her homework when her cell phone rang, not even looking to see who it was she picked up. "Listen to me…I'm only going to offer you this once…if you want to get back at Troy Bolton for what he did to you and our relationship meet me at the park tomorrow at the old basketball court…we have a lot to discuss." Gabriella hung up the phone and pushed herself away from her desk. Getting up she started pacing her small room, and looked over at her bed. In her mind's eye she could see herself and Troy lying there after he had had sex with her. That had been the night; when her relationship with Ryan was ruined. When she finally broke down and told him what happened he had been livid and ended the relationship, and she had been devastated. However now he was calling her, and offering her a chance at revenge against the one person who had caused her so much pain. He had caused her so much pain, and now he had the nerve to walk around and be happy with that girl Taylor McKessie. As she sat down on the foot of her bed she smiled and laid back so that she was now staring up at the ceiling. Troy Bolton had caused her so much pain, and it was only fair that she returned the favor.

**A/N: Please excuse any errors. **


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright here's the thing about these new updates. I'm at school and the internet is very bad right now in fact it's down and I don't know how long it's going to stay like that. The fact that I can post these updates is a miracle within itself. I don't have much time so I would like to thank my reviewers from last week and I'm sorry I couldn't put your names up here like I usually do. Please forgive me for that. Um, I hope you all enjoy these updates and please remember to Review, and hopefully I will be able to post next week. So enjoy and Review.**

**Baby S **

Chapter Twelve

"Okay how does this one look?" Taylor said as she came out of the dressing room, wearing a nice turquoise dress that fitted her figure nicely. Sharpay and Kelsi both got up at the sound of her voice and walked towards her looking her over carefully. Sharpay was the first one to speak.

"I love it…it looks great on you right Kels."

"Yeah, Shar it does." Taylor beamed at their compliments and smoothed the dress over while looking at herself in the mirror. Sharpay continue to look her over and then smiled slightly.

"You have your back exposed and a nice little slit up your dress…oh Troy is going to love this dress I'm sure of it." She said with a smile as she looked at her. Taylor blushed at the mention of Troy and then looked back over at Sharpay who was still talking. "Believe me Taylor I know my brother and he is going to love this look on you."

"I hope so…I want him to like it."

"Well, if you ask me Troy would be happy to be with you even if you were dress up in a paper bag…I mean he's just that into you."

"Thanks for those nice words, but I really don't think I would even want to see myself in a paper bag." She said with a laugh. "So do you think this is the dress?"

"Of course." Sharpay and Kelsi exclaimed together before laughing and shaking their heads.

"Okay then I guess I'm getting this." Taylor said with a smile, "Should I wait till you guys find your dresses."

"We already found our…so come on let's get checked out." Taylor nodded and went back into the fitting room to change back into her day clothes while Kelsi and Sharpay waited outside for her. While she was in the dressing room, he cell phone went off, Taylor answered it quickly and smiled as Troy's voice came in through the line.

"Hey baby how's that dress shopping coming along?"

"Well, I found my dress and from what Sharpay and Kelsi say…you're going to love it." She exclaimed, Troy chuckled at her voice and smiled for a moment before speaking.

"Well I certainly hope so…is there skin showing."

"Yes."

"Then I'm going to like it…you guys are still at the mall right?" he asked. Taylor zipped her dress into the plastic covering it came in and then spoke.

"Yes we are all we have to do is pay for our dresses and then we're done."

"Good, cause me, Zeke and Jason are here in the food court how about you guys come down and meet us for lunch."

"That sounds fine with me." She said softly.

"Good, we're over by the pizza place so come on down baby."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and then walked out of the fitting room and headed over towards the counter where Sharpay and Kelsi were waiting on her.

"What took you so long?" Sharpay asked.

"Troy called me…he's here along with Zeke and Jason and he wanted to know if we would come down there and eat lunch with them." Taylor said as she handed the cashier her dress.

"Man, they think they'll so slick…I know the only reason they're here is so they can sneak and see what type of dresses we have." She said with a shake of her head. Kelsi just nodded her head in agreement while Taylor paid.

"Well, I told them we'd meet them there so…"

"We'll be dropping the dresses off in my car before we go and meet them. Cause believe me they will be trying to catch a sneak peek at what we're wearing."

"Okay then let's go and put these up and then go surprise our boyfriends." Kelsi said with a smile as Taylor got back her dress. Together the three girls headed out, of the store happy with their purchases.

"Okay man where are they? I want to see what type of dress Sharpay bought." Zeke said before he took another bit of his pizza. Troy leaned back in his chair and glanced down at his watch.

"They should be here soon…oh there they are." He said as he looked across the way and saw Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi making their way towards them. With a smile he stood up and walked over to them. Barely greeting Sharpay and Kelsi he walked to Taylor and wrapped his arms around her tightly and chuckled as she hugged him back. Leaning down he brushed his lips over hers and smiled. "Hey baby."

"Hey, Troy I hope we didn't keep you waiting long." Troy shrugged and led Taylor over to the table that he and the guys had been sitting at earlier.

"No, we weren't waiting long."

"Do you really think he'd tell you if we were…I mean he just changes when sees you. It's really annoying." Zeke said with a laugh as he looked over at Troy who was helping Taylor into her seat. He smirked and made the sound of a whip with his mouth only to get hit on the arm by Sharpay who sent him a warning glare. "Sorry babe."

"It's alright just don't do it again." Sharpay said with a shake of her head, Zeke just smiled and helped her into a chair as well.

"So where are the dresses?" Sharpay looked at him and then over at Taylor and Kelsi who were now smiling right along with her.

"See ladies what did I tell you…they're all nosey. Told you they would want a sneak peek at our dresses." Troy looked at Sharpay in surprise and then over at Taylor who was trying her best not to start laughing.

"What! You guys didn't bring the dresses so we could look at them."

"No…I think it would be best if we waited. After all we want those dresses to be a surprise to all of you."

"Prom is next week…we can't wait that long." Jason said pouting as he looked over at Kelsi who just smiled at his expression and shook her head.

"Sorry but we want you guys to be surprised that's all."

"You too," Troy said as he looked at Taylor. "You don't want to show me your dress." He said.

"Nope not until prom night…I want you to be surprised."

"Well I can accept that. Whatever you want to do baby just know that I support your decision a hundred percent. "

"Yeah, we know." Jason and Zeke said together with a shake of their heads, "You are so whipped." Zeke said as he ducked a swatting hand from Sharpay.

"Whatever man…you know you are too." Troy said with a smile as he looked over at Zeke. "Okay so let's talk prom…are we all renting a limo or are we going separately."

"How about we go together," Sharpay said with a smile. "Oh and we can also meet at me and Troy's house before we go for pictures."

"Shar, I don't think that would be a good idea…remember Ryan lives there too." Troy said quickly as he shook his head in the negative. "I'm not going to bring Taylor around Ryan especially when I have a choice." He declared with a firm shake of his head.

"Troy did you forget…Ryan's on the prom committee…he's not going to be there." Sharpay said with a shake of her head.

"I did forget…um I guess that's alright." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. Sharpay nodded her head and smiled. "Does anybody else have any objections cause if not that's where we'll all meet before the prom."

"Sounds great to me." Kelsi and Taylor said as the boys just nodded their heads. Sharpay seemed satisfied with their answers and smiled.

"Good…I can't wait till next week I promise you guys we are going to have so much fun." After the trip to the mall, Troy got back home after dropping off Taylor and her mysterious dress off back at her house. Entering the house, he headed towards his room but was stopped by Ryan who was currently coming down the stairs.

"Hey." Ryan said, Troy barely looked at him as he continued to go up the stairs, Ryan's arm instantly shot out and grabbed him making him look back for a moment. "I said hey."

"What the hell do you want Ryan? You and I both know that we don't like one another." He snapped as he snatched his arm away from the blonde headed boy.

"I was just being friendly."

"Whatever…your friendly isn't the friendly I need or want I guarantee you that." He said with a shake of his head.

"Must you be so combative?"

"Whatever man, just stay out of my way alright I really am in no mood for your bullshit." He said with a shake of his head. Ryan just graced him with a smile and held his arms up as if to say that he was giving up. Troy just looked him over one last time before heading up the stairs. While Ryan headed down them, turning around Ryan called out.

"So you and Taylor are going to prom together huh…I wonder what's going to happen." Before Ryan could even comprehend what was going on Troy had raced down the steps and penned him to the wall.

"You don't need to wonder cause it's none of your business what's going to happen." He yelled out slamming Ryan against the wall again. Ryan just started laughing and pushed him back.

"I was simply wondering, you act as if I said something wrong. Last time I checked asking a question wasn't a bad thing."

"Well coming from you it is." Troy growled out, as he slammed Ryan into the wall again. "Now what are you planning?"

"It's not me whose planning anything…it's you."

"What in the hell are you talking about, Evans."

"You may have everyone else fooled with that 'oh Taylor changed me and now I'm a better man' attitude but I assure you, you have not fooled me." He spat out as he looked up at Troy. "I bet you'd sleep with her and then dump her…I'm certain that's on the agenda for prom night evening."

"Whatever man…don't stand there and pretend to know about my relationship with Taylor. You're just upset about how things ended between you and Gabriella. Look I thought we moving forward."

"Moving forward…ha you must be kidding. I only said those things to get you off my back. We aren't cool Troy especially after what you did to me…we may never be cool." Ryan said his growing colder with each statement. Troy looked down at him and released him and then shook his head.

"I'm sorry about what I did to you, Ryan." He said as he turned on his heel and headed upstairs not really sure what would happen now. Ryan looked after him and shook his head for a moment before smiling.

"And I'm not sorry for what I'm about to do to you."

When Sharpay came home she heard some cussing coming from Troy's room. Knocking on the door, she pushed it opened and was surprised to see Troy throwing things around in his room. "Um, what exactly are you doing?" he barely glanced at her before shouting out.

"It's gone, Shar…did you take it."

"Take what? Troy don't you start accusing me of anything I just got back home alright now what's wrong." He didn't answer at first as he lifted his bed up and looked underneath it. Sharpay could see that he was very upset and walked into the room and placed her hands on his shoulders when he stood up and turned him around so that he was facing her.

"What!"

"What's wrong with you, Troy." He didn't really look at her as he shook his head and shrugged her hands off on him. "Troy Bolton you better answer me."

"The book it's gone, Shar…the book with my conquests in it…it's gone." She gasped and shook her head.

"Maybe you aren't looking good enough." She said as she went over to his desk, and looked down at all the drawers that were laid out on the ground. "Or maybe you threw it away."

"I should have done it the moment I realized I wasn't going to do anything to Taylor." He said with a sigh. "I should have never kept it this long, this is all my fault." He exclaimed as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

"What do you think happened to it?"

"I…you don't think Ryan took it do you."

"Troy let's be reasonable, Ryan doesn't have a key to your room. The only ones that do is your mother and my father and the maids."

"Shar, I think he could have gotten in here if he wanted to I mean he's different vindictive and everything. If he wanted to get in here then he would."

"What would he want with your book?"

"He's going to try and ruin me…and then Taylor is going to be upset and…and…I just can't think about this right now alright all of this is stupid and I'm having a hard time right now alright but I know Ryan and he's going to try something with that book I just know it."

"Okay okay…we have to stop him like now Troy."

"I know, but he just left I should have known something was up. He was acting so smug and no matter what I did he just brushed it off with a smile on his face. Oh god…if he hurts Taylor I don't know what I'd do." He declared hotly.

"Let's calm down…now what do you think he'd do with it."

"Show it to Taylor I just know it."

"She won't care…she knows about your past Troy. She knows and she still loves you. She won't care at all." Sharpay said as she placed a comforting hand on Troy's arm. "She loves you, Troy I'm sure she won't get upset about a book she knew you had."

"Alright, okay…that sounds better than what I was thinking." Troy admitted with a sigh. "As long as he does that." He finished with a shake of his head. Taylor smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, as long as he does that." Troy murmured just as he looked across the room, over at a picture of him and Taylor at a concert. "Wait a second." He said as he stood up and walked over to the shelf that he hadn't touched during his desperate search for the conquest book. Reaching he picked up the picture and sighed. "Here it is."

"What it was over there the whole time…man do I feel dumb." He replied with a shake of his head, as he gave off a quiet chuckle. "Maybe I blamed your brother to quick…it seems I'm the one that misplaced it."

"Troy…I really don't think you put it there alright, you left the book in your drawer alright you wouldn't have left it out in the open especially since your mother has a key, because you don't want her going into it and seeing just what you've been doing since you entered highschool."

"You're right but how do you explain it being here in my room…just in a different place. You just said that Ryan doesn't have a key to my room. He doesn't have a master key so he isn't going to come in my room right."

"But Troy you just said that he'd find a way, and now I think he's playing with you. I mean why would the book be over here behind a picture of you and Taylor. I think he's planning something Troy." She exclaimed with a shake of her head.

"I think he's planning something and it's going to be good." She said as they both felt a chill run up and down their spines as the words left her mouth.

The next day at school it didn't take long for Taylor to figure out that Troy was on edge, she looked at him in their chemistry class as he tried his best to pay attention however a person would have to be totally obtuse if they couldn't tell that his mind was somewhere else. Once the bell rung Taylor went to Troy and shook his arm till he looked up at her. "Everything okay baby?"

"Yeah…I was just thinking about some things and well it doesn't matter." He said gracing her with a smile. "Did I tell you how much I like that blouse on you?"

"Nice try, now tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just a little worried…I think Ryan's going to try something the only problem is I just don't know why." He pointed out with a shake of his head. Taylor nodded her head and touched his hand.

"We can get through it together Troy I know we can. Besides there's nothing Ryan can do to get me away from you." She said firmly believing that she was right. Troy just looked over at her and nodded his head.

"You promise."

"Of course I do…there is nothing that Ryan Evans can do that will take me away from you." She said as she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. Troy smiled and moved his head so that her lips brushed his. He wrapped his arms around her and quickly deepened the kiss.

"I hope you mean that."

"I wouldn't lie to you baby." She said as she looked up into his blue eyes, Troy looked down at her with a sigh before shaking his head.

"I know I just…I just feel really down today especially with my mine on whatever Ryan is planning on doing. It just doesn't sit will with me you know. I don't want him to try and hurt you and I'm really worried that I won't be able to stop him when the time comes."

"Troy, I certain nothing will happen. I wouldn't trust anything out of Ryan's mouth and you know it.

"Alright baby I believe you."

"Good so what pictures are you going to give the prom committee for the senior picture slideshow."

"One of us and maybe another one of me during a basketball game." He said relaxing now that he had gotten his worries off his chest. Taylor smiled and nodded her head as she thought about his answer.

"That sounds good…I also picked one of our pictures and a couple of pictures at some of the science workshops I was in over the years." Troy nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"That sounds good too…I can't wait to see them." He stated truthfully. "Now what picture of us did you pick?"

"Don't worry I know you don't have it. So we have duplicate pictures on prom night alright." She said with a giggle as Troy looked over at her and pouted. "What?"

"But I wanted to know which one you picked."

"I want it to be a surprise…so you're just going to have to wait and see." She said with a chuckle as Troy just shook his head and smiled. For the first time since his conversation with Sharpay he felt that everything would work itself out and that whatever Ryan was planning wasn't going to work especially since he had Taylor and her love on his side.

Ryan entered the classroom where the prom committee would be meeting for the rest of the week. He smiled as he saw Gabriella sitting a desk across the room currently going through some paperwork. Walking over he cleared his throat, and she looked up at him with a smile on her face. "Ryan." She stated as she glanced back down at her work. He moved over to the seat beside her and dug around in his book bag for a moment before answering.

"I got it…" he said as he pushed a folder across the desk to her. She looked up at him and opened and then glanced over the contents for a few moments before smiling to herself. "So what do you think?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm thinking…this is going to ruin Troy and his little 'prefect' relationship with Ms. Goody goody McKessie." Gabriella said with a giggle. "Oh this is going to be too good."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course…this plan was brilliant I'm just happy that you allowed me in on it." She said with a smile.

"I thought you might want in…so I called you up. Troy is going to seriously regret messing up our relationship." He said with a shake of his head as he stood up. Gabriella looked up at him and reached out to grab his hand.

"You know we could try again, Troy…I would want that."

"Well, I don't…just because I forgave you doesn't mean I trust you fully. Let's just get this done and then we'll discuss our relationship status at a later date." He said as he moved his hand away from her. "Let's just focus on revenge for right now." He said with a chuckle as he headed out of the room. Gabriella watched him leave, and then moved over to the computer for the senior slideshow that was over at the table near the classroom window. She quietly and discreetly uploaded the page that Ryan had given her into Troy Bolton picture file on the computer and then went back to her desk to continue her work with a smile on her. She couldn't wait till prom, because she knew that Troy Bolton was finally going to get his for everything he had done.

**A/N: I'll update when I can…but I'm not sure when that will be especially with this internet problem. So please be patient with me. **

**Baby S **


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright I'm back, I just want to thank all of you for being so patient with me. Alright let me thank you guys who reviewed my last post; **allyxocorbin**, **AyaneC**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **Aipom4**, **cornique cjaylor girl, baby2ludaris**, **Angel, Favor1234**, **Ani Thompson**, and** jinidu93**. Thank you all, now I hope everyone enjoys this update. So please read and Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Thirteen

Troy stood in front of his bedroom mirror fixing his tie, he glanced over his shoulder as the door opened and instantly frowned as he saw Ryan stick his head inside before walking in. Stopping what he was doing he turned around and crossed his arms over his chest as Ryan walked fully into his room. "So you getting ready to go to prom huh?" he asked. Troy continued to watch him with suspicion as Ryan looked around the room. Walking over to a set of pictures Ryan picked up one and looked it over. "Wow, I still can't believe that she believes in you the way she does…you certainly got a good woman…but than it's always been said that good women loves pieces of shi-."

"Are you finished?"

"No…not really I mean I just walked in here." He answered with a chuckled. "So you're taking the lovely Taylor to prom…I sure hope nothing happens cause-." Before Ryan could even finish his sentence he had Troy's hands around his neck.

"If you do anything to her I'll-." Troy stopped and released Ryan shaking his head. "You're just trying to get a rise out of me…well guess what you are going to get it." Ryan nodded his head and straightened his suit jacket.

"I'm not trying to get a rise out of you…I'm just stating my concern." He said finishing his statement with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's you who thinks I'm trying to get a rise out of you."

"Oh so you have concern about me and Taylor…yeah right." Ryan walked over to the door and nodded his head.

"Oh I do…even though I know I shouldn't… I do." He replied with a shake of his head. "Because before Taylor got involved with you, I was her friend."

"And you would still be if you weren't so damn crazy."

"Crazy? Troy I told you along time ago I wasn't crazier…so stop calling me that." He said with a smile. "Besides I just think tonight might be a little interesting."

"Interesting…what the hell are you planning."

"Well I'm planning on enjoying myself at the prom with my date, what are you planning?" he asked laughing at the glare that came his way from Troy. "Oh well sorry I asked." He said with a shake of his head as he opened the door. "Well I guess I better get going I have to get to the prom early anyway."

"Whatever man just get the hell away from me."

"No problem, bro." Ryan said as he left. Once he was gone, Troy sat down on his bed and took a deep breath as he tried his best to feel little better, but he couldn't shake the chill of Ryan's surprise visit from his body. He just prayed that everything went well tonight, at the prom and that nothing happened to jeopardize his relationship with Taylor.

Around four that afternoon everyone else showed up. Troy, Zeke and Jason had been ushered into the living while the girls went upstairs to get ready for the night. Troy sat downstairs talking with Zeke and Jason. "So man how do you think this prom is going to be?"

"I heard it was good," Jason said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I mean the prom committee had a good bit of money left over. So it shouldn't be as broke as it usually it is." He said. Troy chuckled at the statement and nodded his head in agreement.

"No kidding it was certainly looking broke in years past."

"So how do you think the senior slide show will be?"

"Good too…it will go to see pictures from all of us over the years. I mean this might be the last time we actually see one another again unless we make an effort." Jason said as he looked at both Troy and Zeke.

"We'll make the effort." Zeke and Troy said together.

"Goodness, we're starting to sound as mushy like a bunch of girls." Troy said with a shake of his head.

"You know man either Sharpay or Taylor would pop you upside your head for saying something like that."

"Probably Sharpay cause my girl don't want to hurt me." Troy stated with a smile. "Taylor loves me to much to hit me." He said with a chuckle as he looked at his friend who just shook his head.

"Whatever man…we all know Taylor would too. You just have to be a bit rude." Zeke said. "I know my cousin and she isn't going to stand for you being all rude."

"He's right about that…Taylor's done it before at school."

"Sure whatever you say," Troy said with a roll of his eyes, before he glanced down at his watch. "What's taking them so long?"

"Um what is that thing that Sharpay always says…oh right…thirty minutes minimum for beauty." Zeke said as he flopped down on a nearby sofa, Troy looked over at all their parents and then sat down as well giving Zeke a good pat on the back.

"Yeah man and you are going to be waiting your whole life on Sharpay…I feel for you." He said with a chuckle as he looked at him. Zeke just rolled his eyes and shook his head, and leaned back on the sofa.

"Well, it's always been worth the wait." He said with a dreamy look in his eyes. Troy just rolled his eyes and looked over at Jason.

"Oh shoot man I think I done got him started." Troy said as he and Jason laughed at the expression on Zeke's face. Zeke glanced over at them and smiled before shaking his head.

"Whatever you guys aren't going to make me feel bad about being with my baby Shar." He said as he looked at them pointedly daring them to say something else. Troy just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Make you feel bad about being with her; please…we need someone to take her off our hands."

"I heard that Troy Bolton." All three guys including their parents turned around towards the stairs as they heard the sound of Sharpay's voice.

"Sorry." Troy called back with a smile on his face as he stood up along with Zeke and Jason. "You girls ready?"

"Of course." Sharpay said as she appeared at the top of the stairs. Before anyone could say anything Zeke went over to the bottom of the stairs to meet her. "Tada." She said as she made her way to the bottom to a smiling Zeke. Once she reached the bottom she turned around and said. "Now allow me to present Kelsi who by the way looks quite lovely." She said Jason smiled as he saw his girlfriend appear at the top of the stair. He immediately whistled and walked over towards stairs clapping his hands. Kelsi giggled as she walked towards him.

"You look great baby." He exclaimed as he grasped her hand and looked up at her. She nodded her head and allowed him to lead her to the side. Clearing her throat she spoke.

"Now ladies and gentlemen allow me to introduce a young woman who looks absolutely gorgeous…Taylor McKessie girl you better get down here." She said, Troy's eyes immediately lit up as Taylor appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey." Taylor said shyly as she came down the stairs, Troy walked towards her with a bright smile on his face as he looked up at her.

"Baby you look beautiful." He said as he came to the end of the staircase and looked up at her. Taylor blushed as she made her way towards him.

"Oh thank you Troy." She whispered as she looked at him. He smiled up at her and winked as he extended his hand for her. She grabbed hold of it and he looked her over again and then just smiled.

"Alright kids it's picture time and then you can head out." Said Troy's mother as she ushered the group together for their pictures, Troy barely paid attention as he continued to look lovingly at Taylor. Once all the pictures had been taken, they all got into the limo and headed out towards the school.

Ryan entered the gym and headed straight towards Gabriella who was talking to a couple of people. Once she was done and they walked off he cleared his throat and waited till she turned around to look at him. "What do you want?"

"Did you do what you were suppose to?" he asked as he walked over to the table that held the food. Picking up a cup of punch he took a sip and looked at her expectantly. She nodded her head and looked over at him and came to stand next to him.

"I did it…nobody has really looked at it since the last time we went over it so it's all in there."

"Good…I'm glad I came to you."

"You would have never been able to do it without me." She said as she looked at him. "But I have to ask you why are you doing this now?"

"Does it matter…as long as Troy gets his?"

"No it doesn't but I just wanted to know." Ryan looked over at her and chuckled for a moment before speaking.

"You know I don't truly trust you right. Especially after what you did with Troy…so you're going to have to forgive me if I don't tell you everything." He stated bluntly, she looked at him in shock and then sighed.

"I don't you had put that behind you."

"Hardly." Ryan deadpanned with a shake of his head as he set his empty cup down on the table. "I came to you cause I thought you would want to be in on this. After all Troy is the main reason we are no longer together." Gabriella didn't speak after he answered. "I guess I better leave you alone so you can handle the rest of the night…oh and for old times sake how about you save a dance for me." He said with a smile as he walked away. Gabriella watched him walk away and then got up to go and make sure everything else was going okay before most of the students started to arrive.

"Alright let's get this prom started." Exclaimed Sharpay as she and Zeke entered the gym nearly an hour later. Troy, Taylor, Kelsi and Jason followed behind them laughing at the excitement that Sharpay was showing.

"You wanna dance or go get our picture taken." Troy asked as he entered with Taylor. She looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Let's go get our picture taken." He nodded his head and led her over to the picture area. After paying they quickly took three pictures and then headed to their table that they were sharing with everyone else. Pulling out her chair, he helped her sit down and then sat down as well. He looked up as Gabriella walked over.

"Hello, Taylor…Troy." She said giving Troy a pointed look. Leaning back in his chair Troy looked at her and then smiled.

"How are you Gabriella?"

"I was doing just fine until I let you ruin my life." She said with a shake of her head. Taylor looked between the two of them and then spoke up.

"You know what Gabriella…Troy didn't sleep with you all by himself, so he's not the only one to blame for your life being ruined." She snapped, Gabriella glared at her and then quickly walked away. Troy looked at Taylor and sighed.

"I'm sorry…it just seems like my past keeps coming back to haunt us."

"Troy, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't care about you past…it doesn't bother me because I know you've changed. I've seen you change." She stated softly as she looked up at him. "I love you and because I do I've accepted your past." Troy smiled at her and leaned down and brushed her lips with his own.

"I love you too, baby. I love you because you're the only person in my life that looked at me and saw the real me." She smiled and kissed him again just as Zeke and Sharpay came to sit down.

"Aw, look at the two love birds." Sharpay said as Zeke pulled out her chair. Sitting down she smiled at them both and then clasped her hands together.

"Whatever you're just jealous." Taylor shot back as she looked at her. Sharpay just stuck her tongue out at her and just turned to Zeke who was currently asking her a question. Troy just smiled and then spoke up.

"You wanna go dance?"

"Sure let's go." Taylor said. They both got out of their chairs and then went to dance floor unaware of two people watching their every move.

Ryan looked at Gabriella who was shooting daggers at both Troy and Taylor heads. "You know staring is impolite." He said with a laugh as she turned to look at him.

"Whatever, Ryan…all I have to say is I don't feel bad about what's about to happen now…matter of fact I think it's time to start running the slideshow." She said leaving, Ryan just smiled as she walked away and then leaned back against the wall so he could see everything that was about to happen.

As Troy and Taylor continued dancing, Gabriella picked up the microphone and spoke out over the music. "Alright everyone it's time for the senior slideshow, so everyone have a seat." She said as she looked out over the crowd. She waited till everyone was seat before signaling for the lights to go off so they could present the slideshow. Troy and Taylor found their way back to their table and sat down.

"Just want till my slides come up, baby I guarantee you're going to love it." He said with a smile as he draped his arm around her shoulder as the slide show started. They all watched quickly as it went through each senior and showed pictures of them through middle school and high school. "Alright I'm next." He said as he direction his attention towards the huge screen. Instead of one of the pictures he picked showing up, it was a picture of Taylor at the pool in a bikini that stated conquest on the top. Everyone in the entire gym gasped as the picture stayed up. Troy jumped up from his seat and looked at the picture closely in shock. He had never taken that picture, but he remembered writing that on a blank page after he started seeing Taylor however he abandoned that once he realized he actually cared about her. The picture was one of Taylor in a lab, and above the picture it read. 'The Hardest Conquest' and below the picture was a description of her. A description that he did not write which read; 'Taylor McKessie…a nerd that has never really had a boyfriend before in her entire life, and she should be an easy mark. She's totally naïve and should be easy to convince that I actually care about. Troy felt his lungs close up as he continued to read what was on the screen. He didn't dare turn around at first as he continued reading. Looking over towards the side he saw a block that read objectives which read; make her love me and then break her heart.

"Is it true?" he slowly turned around to face Taylor who was standing up with tears in her eyes, the entire gym silent as they watched.

"Taylor….I….this isn't…I wouldn't have-."

"Troy, I can't believe this…I can't believe you." She cried as she looked at him with tears now streaming down her cheeks. Troy just shook his head and took a step towards her reaching out to her. She shook her head and backed away from him. Troy felt his heart break at the gesture and then spoke.

"I didn't."

"That's your thing though isn't it…that's your conquest book, and to think I was stupid enough to have believed that you had stopped because you cared about me…because you love me. All along I've been your 'hardest conquest' right, just another notch in your belt." She cried out.

"No…you haven't been that. Taylor I do love you" He stated pleadingly as she just looked up at him. Shaking her head she crossed her arms over his heart.

"You're…you're a lair." She cried as she looked at him. Troy felt like crying the minute he saw Taylor's tear streaked face. She quickly wiped her eyes and then shook her head. "I'm leaving." She said as she turned on her heel and walked away. Troy lowered his head and looked down at the ground. He was too shocked to try and stop her from leaving, as he stood there. He heard heels clicking as they came towards him, and moments later his face was stinging from a fierce slap, he looked up at Sharpay who was glaring at him.

"I thought you told me you stopped."

"I did."

"Then what the hell is that." She shouted at him pointing towards the screen, Troy just shook his head and looked across the room at a smirking Ryan who immediately pushed himself off the wall and headed out. It was around that time that Troy seemed to realize everything that was happening. Shaking his head he looked at Sharpay and said.

"I've got to talk to Taylor."

"No…I don't think so…you stay away from her." Zeke shouted from behind Sharpay, his brown eyes seeming to darken in angry. "You stay the hell away from my cousin." Zeke shouted again as he moved towards him. Sharpay quickly pushed him back, and then shook her head.

"No, Zeke let's go…we have to make sure that Taylor's okay." Zeke looked over her head at Troy and then back down at her.

"Alright alright…let's go." He said. They were soon followed out by an equally mad Jason and Kelsi. Troy shoulders slumped as they left, and he could feel all the accusing eyes on him from everyone else in the gym. Going over to his table, he picked up his jacket and pulled it back on slowly, while trying his best not to cry once he was finished doing that he quickly left heading out of the gym, his only thoughts on Taylor and how he was going to convince that what had been put up in the slideshow wasn't his thoughts. As he headed out into the parking he realized that the limo was gone, taking out his cell phone he dialed a local taxi company and told them where he was, and waited for them to pick him up. As he stood there he heard the door behind him open. Barely turning around, he frowned as he saw Ryan coming towards him with a smile on his face.

"Wow, man that was pretty harsh…I just knew Taylor was going to get hurt messing around with the likes of you." He said as he came to stand directly behind him, with a smile on his face. "I mean did you see the tears in her eyes…or the cry in her voice." Ryan reached out and touched Troy on the shoulder. "Wow, man that was classic." Troy turned on him quickly pushing him away from him.

"Leave me alone man."

"Or what…last time I checked I didn't do anything." Ryan said with a chuckle as he looked up at Troy. "Oh don't tell me that you actually cared about her."

"I love her…and you know it. That's why you put that up there after you doctored it up." Ryan shook his head.

"Doctored it up…man you give me to much credit."

"I know you did this…but why would you hurt Taylor…why would you hurt her." Troy said as he looked at Ryan. "She never did anything to you. She never did anything to anyone." He exclaimed with a shake of his head.

"She was with you." Ryan said as the cab pulled up. "And that was all the motivation I needed." Troy moved to say something else but instead he quickly moved towards the cab intent on catching Taylor before she totally shut him out. Ryan watched as the cab carrying Troy pulled away and then glanced down at his watch. "I guess I should go thank Gabriella by giving her a dance or two." He said as he walked inside with a bright smile on his face.

**A/N: Don't be mad with Taylor…all I have to say is be patient for next week's installment. **


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright I hope you guys are ready for the next update, right now I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **cornique chaylor girl**, **Keirah**, **Aipom4**, **allyxocorbin**, **Favor1234**, **baby2ludaris**, **Angel and Ani Thompson**. I hope everyone enjoys this new update and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Fourteen

There had never been a moment in Taylor's life where she felt like just hiding away from everyone and everything. There had never been a time where she wanted to be secluded from everyone, however as she rode back in the limo with her cousin Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi and Jason she felt that way for the first time in her entire life. "I could just kill him." Zeke said angrily as they rode towards her house. Taylor barely glanced his way, because she was so deep in thought but that didn't stop Sharpay from voicing her two cents.

"I don't know why I didn't think about this…but Taylor, Troy didn't do that."

"Oh really and who did." Zeke asked her angrily as he slid away from her to emphasis his point. Sharpay sighed and leaned back against the seat of the limo and the spoke.

"I can't believe I didn't think if this earlier, but Ryan has been harassing Troy lately, and I know for certain that he's the one that put that picture of Taylor up on the screen. I just know it deep down in my bones." Sharpay said with conviction. Taylor looked up at her, still crying with tears flowing down her cheeks. She and Sharpay's glazes met and then she gasped.

"Oh my god." She cried out quickly, "Sharpay you're right." Nodding her head she looked over at Zeke who was now sitting in stunned silence.

"But why would he go through such-."

"Because Troy made a mistake that Ryan doesn't seem to think he's done paying for." Taylor whispered as she maneuvered around the inside of the limo till she could tap on the driver window. The car slowed down as she told him to head back to the school immediately. Zeke looked at her for a moment and then spoke up.

"What da hell is going on?"

"I'm going back to the prom, there's no way I'm going to let Ryan get the last word in this." She said as the limo made a u-turn in the middle of the street and headed back towards the prom with a seething Taylor McKessie in the backseat.

"You alright son." The taxi driver asked Troy who had been sitting silently in the back since he had gotten picked up earlier that night. Troy looked over at him and then down at his hands that were between his legs.

"I'm not doing to good, sir…I um…well at the prom you picked me up from there was an incident. You see I did some things in my past I'm not proud of and then this guy I hurt…well he used my past to hurt the girl that I love." He replied softly. The older man looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that…well maybe the young lady will forgive you."

"I really don't know about that sir, but I'm on my way right now to see if that will happen cause I would really like to have her in my life." He said as he sat back fully and looked straight ahead. "I mean even though she's only been in my life for a few months I couldn't imagine my life without her in it."

"Well that certainly sounds like love." He said as he continued driving. "Why don't you try to explain everything to her…I'm sure if she feels the same way about you she will take the time to listen to your side of the story, and hopefully forgive you." Troy sat silently for a minute as the man continued driving, as he turned into Taylor's neighborhood he looked out the window and sighed.

"That's what I'm hoping." He said just as his cell phone went off, just as the man pulled into Taylor's driveway. He frowned as he saw that the lights in her room were off. Taking his cell phone off he answered it in annoyance. "Who is this?"

"This is your lovely step-sister."

"Sharpay…please don't…look I have to find Taylor and explain to her-."  
"Would you please just shut up…God, you are so annoying." Sharpay exclaimed cutting him off. Troy frowned as she said that, but remained quiet. "Thanks…now you need to come back to the prom now…Taylor calmed down as did I and we realized that you didn't do it…you need to come back immediately Troy before she does something crazy."

"Crazy like what?" He asked his voice becoming tenser as he thought about all the things she could do and what could happen to her in return if Ryan decided to retaliate.

"I don't know just get your ass here." She cried out angrily and then hung up. Troy looked down at his phone and then looked up at the driver who was watching him quietly throughout the entire conversation.

"Something wrong?"

"Change of plans…I need you to take me back to the school ASAP…it seems something has happened." The driver nodded his head and pulled out of Taylor's driveway and then sped off back towards East High, while Troy sat nervously in the back hoping he got to Taylor in time.

Taylor tapped her foot on the floor of the limo as it sped through the night headed back towards East High. Sharpay watched her silently before speaking. "Taylor…are you okay?" she looked up at the question and frowned as she thought about the events that had taken place that night with a sigh she shook her head and said.

"No, Shar…no I'm not. I can't believe I feel into one of Ryan's traps. I allowed him to use me to hurt Troy." Sharpay shook her head and leaned back in her seat, looking over at Zeke who had remained strangely quiet since Taylor had demanded that the limo be turned around.

"You alright Zeke." He looked up at her in surprise for a moment before shaking his head. Placing a hand underneath his chin, he sighed and looked over at his cousin and then back at her.

"No, I'm not…I take what happened to my cousin very seriously. I was supposed to protect her and here I am unable to do anything out than watch as some sick bastard makes her a mark on her first and only prom night." He exclaimed angrily as he looked at her. Sharpay moved over to his side and reached for his hand. Looking down at their hands, he looked back up at her and sighed.

"Shar?"

"I'm here for you…and you haven't failed at protecting Taylor…she's fine and we're going back right now to handle the situation. If you want to protect her then, well you have my permission to beat my brother."

"Shoot, after what he did I don't need anyone's permission but thanks for the go ahead." He said giving her a smile, she smiled back and looked up as the limo came to a stop, before anyone could say anything. Taylor had hopped out of the limo and headed inside. Sharpay and Kelsi looked at one another. Mouthing a curse, Sharpay hurriedly got out of the limo with everyone else behind her and headed inside in search of Taylor because no one wanted her to go against Ryan by herself.

"Did you see her face? God that was one of the best things I've seen all year." Gabriella said as she and Ryan danced. He looked down at her and nodded, however his mind was on the satisfied feeling he felt when he had looked into Troy's heartbroken face. Never in his life would he have thought payback would feel so good. Taylor being hurt in the process wasn't something he had wanted to happen, but it was a necessary. "Ryan are you even listening to me." He looked down at her and smiled.

"Of course I wasn't." he said trying his best not to laugh at the look on her face. She sighed and stepped back away from him.

"Oh, I should have known you wouldn't have forgiven me." Ryan just looked away from her and didn't say anything. She sighed at the look on his face and looked down at her hands. "Fine…then I'm just going to go."

"Oh you don't have to do that, Gabriella…we were having so much fun dancing." She looked up at him as Ryan smiled down at her. "You don't have to leave, I was enjoying dancing with you." She looked up at him and sighed.

"We're never going to be like we were before are we?" Ryan just looked away at her words, and then chuckled. Confused by his actions she turned around and saw none other than Taylor McKessie making her way towards them. The crowd parted like the red sea for her. Not to far behind her she could see Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason. Ryan smiled and pushed her slightly away from him as he gave his full attention to Taylor.

"Taylor…did I tell you that you look at absolutely breathtaking tonight it is an absolute pity that, that fool Troy had to ruin it all by showing that horrid pict-." He was cut short by a hard slap. Lifting his right hand to his lips he shook his head and looked at her for a moment. "Wow, who would have known you could hit so hard."

"Why would you do something like that, Ryan?"

"Do something like what?" he asked looking down at her. "It's a shame that you got hurt, by your mere involvement with Troy, but please down blame me for your mistakes…it's not very becoming." He said as he looked down at her.

"You wanted to hurt Troy and me, that's why you put that damn picture up there. Troy didn't do that…he wouldn't because he loves me and he would never hurt me."

"He loves you," Ryan stated laughing. "Please Troy has loved lots of girls…hell in that book you can see each and every one of them, and you think you're different. God being in that school lab really has made you a naïve little girl."

"Naïve! I'll show you naïve." Sharpay exclaimed about to make her way over, but was stopped back Taylor lifting her hand signaling for her to stop. Once Taylor was sure that Sharpay wasn't going to come over, she looked up at Ryan and frowned.

"Troy Bolton has changed," she whispered and then looked around at the gathering crowd and spoke up so everyone could hear her. "Troy Bolton has changed…and you can't seem to accept it." Ryan looked around at the room at crowd that seemed to be paying close attention to the conversation at hand. Releasing a deep breath, he looked down at Taylor and shook his head.

"Of course you'd think he's changed…that's what he'd want you think."

"I saw the change…I saw him change from a womanizer into a man who cares and loves me. I saw someone who turned into a man who anyone would be proud of." She said hotly. "I love him and what we have is pure and good, and I'm not going to like a prick like you ruin it." She said as she looked up at him. "For once in my life…I have someone who sees more in me than a nerd or some smart girl that can help them with their homework…no instead I have a man that sees me as the beautiful woman I am and you set out to ruin that."

"He ruined my relationship with Gabriella; I know you didn't forget that so you must have selective memory."

"Selective memory…I guess I do, when I choose not to dwell on the past. Troy changed; he asked you for forgiveness…he was so upset with himself after what he had done. You see that's the difference between you and him. He knows when he's done something wrong and he tries to find a way to make it right…but you…you do wrong and you blame your wrongdoing on others."

"Go ahead turn this around on me…turn it around on me, when Troy was the one that is in the wrong."

"He isn't in the wrong here you are." Taylor exclaimed as she looked at him. "You are…he would have never done what you've done to me tonight."

"That's what you think, Taylor but I know better…so I guess you're right. Cause I don't regret what I did." He said as he looked down at her. "I don't regret and instead of attacking me you should be thanking me." Taylor looked up at him and nodded her head.

"You're right." She said as she reared back and punched him in the nose, Ryan fell back with a grunt his hand automatically went to his nose.

"What da hell!" he screamed as he scrambled to his feet and looked down at Taylor who was shaking her hand.

"That was my thank you." She said as she looked at him. He narrowed his eyes at her and was just about to make a move towards her when several teachers broke through the crowd. The first teacher to say something was Mr. Thompson.

"What exactly is going on here?"

"She hit me…," he exclaimed taking his hand away from his nose to show the teachers the evidence. They all winced as they saw how bloody his nose was. Mr. Thompson looked over at Taylor in surprise and then back at Ryan. "She just hit me."

"Taylor I am so disappointed in you." Mr. Thompson said as he looked at her in shock as did the other teachers. Shaking her head, she glared at Ryan who had now tilted his head back in an effort to stop the bleeding.

"Well since we're playing the confession game. I think it's only fair that I tell you that that picture that had been put up on the slideshow about me was put up there by Ryan himself. Troy didn't do it…it was Ryan."

"Oh my god."

"She's a lair." Ryan exclaimed hotly as he shook his head frantically.

"No she isn't." They all turned around and saw Gabriella who was looking at Ryan. He moved towards her but was stopped by Mr. Thompson who was looking at Gabriella.

"And how do you know?"

"Because I helped him." She said as she looked over at Taylor. "I wanted him back and I was willing to do anything…" she trailed off. Sharpay looked at her and moved forward.

"You bitch!" she exclaimed but before she could get close to her, Zeke wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and carried her a bit away.

"That seems to be the only thing my sister and I can agree on." Ryan spat out as he looked at Gabriella angrily. Ignoring the look of hate from Ryan, Gabriella continued.

"Ryan…found something of Troy's and asked me to if I wanted in on this revenge plot…and after what Troy had done to our relationship. I wanted in, so I told him yes. He brought that picture to me and I added it to the slideshow." Mr. Thompson looked between Ryan and Gabriella and frowned.

"Gabriella…I am very disappointed in you and Ryan. Come with me right now. I'd like to discuss that little stunt of yours in private." He said pulling an angry Ryan away, Gabriella lowered her head and followed, but not before stopping. She turned around and looked at Taylor and walked over to her.

"What do you want?" Taylor asked

"I just wanted to say to you…that I'm sorry. It wasn't until I was listening to you talk about Troy, did I realize how wrong I was. Ryan used to be that way. He used to see me as a beautiful woman instead of just that smart math girl…I know you might not believe me but I'm sorry." She said, as soon as she finished she turned on her heel and walked after Mr. Thompson and Ryan. Sharpay and Kelsi ran over to her, and pulled her into a group hug.

"You were awesome…remain me not to get in front of your right hook." Taylor smiled at Kelsi's words and shook her head.

"I would never hit you, Kelsi." She said with a sigh, "Look guys why don't you all just go back to enjoying the rest of the prom I really need some fresh air alright." Sharpay looked at her and nodded her head.

"Okay but if you need us you come back in here and get us." Sharpay said as she placed a comforting hand on Taylor's arm. Nodding her head in understanding, Taylor headed towards the doors that led outside. Sharpay watched her for a brief moment and silently hoped that Troy was pulling into the parking lot at that exact moment.

Taylor exited the school with a sigh, never in her life had she put herself in the spotlight like that. Everyone in the entire school now knew what happened and she had no doubt that it would be the talk of the school for weeks to come. Looking down at her hand she hissed in pain as she ran her fingertips over her knuckles. She looked up as she heard a door close, looking out into the parking lot she saw someone walking towards the school. She froze as the figure passed underneath a light and she saw that it was Troy. He froze as well, and looked up at her. "Taylor." He breathed out; before she could answer he bounded up the stairs two at a time. "Taylor I am so sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry…I should have never believed that about you." She whispered as she looked up at him. Troy clenched his jaw, as two lone tears escaped his eyes. "I love you so much and I know you love me."

"Oh I do baby…I do." He replied quickly on a rush of air, as he placed his hands on her shoulders, he looked down at her and sighed. "I love you so much and it killed me to see my past used to hurt you. It killed me to see that look in your eye baby." He whispered as he looked at her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't listen to my heart…I should have, my heart was telling me that you didn't do it but I was paying attention to it because my mind…" she trailed off and just looked up into the blue orbs that she was so used to getting lost in. Troy brushed his thumb along the side of her face and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I love you and none of that matters as long as I have you." He whispered sincerely. He didn't care about it anymore. He was just happy that she had declared her love for him, and that she was willing to take him back messed up past and all.

"I love you too." She whispered back, and that was all Troy could handle, pulling her close to him, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly. At first the kiss was tender, but it soon turned passionate as he pulled her as close to him as possible while rubbing his tongue along her lips until she allowed him entrance into her mouth so that their tongues could duel. Taylor moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingertips through his hair. When the kiss ended Troy rested his forehead against her closed his eyes in happiness.

"That has to be the best damn kiss of the year." He whispered hoarsely, Taylor giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and hugged to him. "Come on…you still owe me a dance." He said as he reached down and grabbed her hand. Together they headed inside; she smiled as he led her into the prom. She could see everyone watching them, but it didn't matter to her. It was like she and Troy were the only ones there, once they reached the dance floor Troy wrapped his hands around her and pulled her close. She laid her head on his shoulder as they slowly started dancing to the beat of their hearts.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Another week, another update…right now I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **AyaneC**, **look at the stars**, **Always-Here-Imani**, **allyxocorbin**, **PunkRockDiva**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **Favor1234**, **Angel, and Ani Thompson**. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please remember to Review and tell me what you think. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Fifteen

"I now present to you…the class of 2009!" the principal exclaimed the students all stood up and cheered throwing their caps up in the air. Troy stood up and embraced some of his classmates, but he immediately turned around as he heard his name being called. Turning around he smiled as his girlfriend Taylor McKessie raced towards him. Opening his arms up, he laughed as she jumped into his arms. She placed a quick kiss on his lips and he held her in his arms.

"We made it baby." He said as he twirled her around in his arms. She smiled and nodded her head. "And I have to say that valedictorian speech was good, baby." He said with a wink as he set her down. Taylor leaned against him as they latched their hands together just as Zeke, Jason, Sharpay and Kelsi ran up to them.

"It's finally over…I can't believe highschool is finally over." Kelsi said with tears in her eyes. Jason draped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him while kissed her temple.

"It's going to be okay baby…because we are going to see one another again. This isn't the end of our friendships is it guys." He asked looking at everyone else. Sharpay and Taylor nodded while Zeke and Troy said yes aloud.

"Yeah man, besides we're all going to the same colleges in some sort of way."

"I still can't believe you decided to go to Berkeley man." Jason said with a shake of his head. Troy shrugged his shoulders and looked at Taylor who was smiling up at him.

"Man I chose to go there because that's exactly where I knew I needed to be. I mean they have a basketball team and I'll be playing there."

"Are you serious? Not as good of a team as USC." Jason said

"Or UCLA." Zeke countered both of them naming the colleges they had chosen to go to. Troy just chuckled and looked at them and shrugged his shoulders again.

"They didn't offer better medical programs…I want to be a surgeon and that's what I'm going to be." He said as he wrapped an arm around Taylor's waist. "Now I have a question for all of you…are you coming to the graduation party."  
"Party?" Taylor asked looking up at Troy in surprise, "But I thought we were going to spend some time together."

"Oh don't worry about that we are…I've never broken a promise to you and I don't plan on breaking them now." He said with a smile as he leaned down to the side and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him, and then looked at her friends that just nodded their heads; however Sharpay had something to say.

"I'll come if you two promise to stop acting so lovey dovey."

"If you stop doing the same with Zeke then we have a deal." Troy countered back with a small grin. She rolled her eyes at him and looked away from a moment before speaking.

"Whatever, Troy." She mumbled as she looked him, he chuckled at her answer and just shook his head.

"Come on we should go and meet our parents." He said, as he grabbed Taylor's hand and led her through the crowd, in search of both his parents and hers. They found them near the back talking quietly among themselves. Once Taylor's mother saw them she ran over to Taylor hugged her tightly.

"Oh sweetie your father and I are so proud of you…that was a great speech, and your father recorded it all." She gushed as she held her daughter tightly. Taylor smiled and hugged her mother back.

"I'm glad you liked it." She said proudly. "I worked so hard on that speech."

"No kidding." Troy said from her side with a chuckle.

"So I guess you kids are going to be partying tonight with all your friends." Mr. McKessie said as he met Troy's eyes. Troy looked over at Taylor and then nodded his head for a moment before speaking.

"For awhile…but Taylor and I are also going to enjoy sometime to ourselves." Mr. McKessie nodded, and then walked over to his wife.

"Well don't forget to come by later alright because we have some gifts to give you guys alright." Troy looked at Mr. McKessie and extended his hand; the older man grasped it in his hand and shook it firmly.

"Alright then…Taylor we'll see you later on tonight, and by the way I am really proud of you sweetie."

"Thank you daddy." She said hugging the huge man. "I'll see you later okay." She said, the McKessies nodded their heads and walked off talking to some other parents. Troy looked at his parents as they came towards him. After the incident with prom, Troy's parents eased off him on his pick for college especially since they were happy that he wasn't apart of what happened. Troy watched as his father and mother came to stand in front of him.

"So you're going to go to Berkeley for real huh." Jack said as he looked at his son, Troy nodded his head and looked at his father.

"Yes I am…I'm going to be a surgeon."

"Well I look forward to seeing you graduate in the top of your class there." Jack said with an awkward smile. Even though he had let Troy pick his own school, he still wasn't happy about his choice but he was starting to accept it since there was absolutely nothing he could do to persuade his son from not picking that school.

"Don't worry dad, I'm sure I'll make you proud." He said with a smile. Jack just nodded his head as Troy's mother stepped forward. She didn't embrace him, but she did reach out and touch his hand.

"I'm proud of you and I think you made the right decision." She whispered as she looked at her only child. Troy nodded his head and graced his mother with one of his charming smiles.

"Thanks mom."

"Um, are you going to come home tonight?"

"I was planning on it…because I think there are some things that we need to talk about." His mother and father nodded.

"We'll be there now you guys go off and enjoy yourselves tonight."

"Now wait a moment Troy." His stepfather called out as he left Sharpay's side. He walked over to Troy and Taylor and stood in front of them. "I just want to say to you both if I haven't said it enough by now that I am terribly sorry about what my son did to you both." He said softly as he looked at them. Troy nodded his head in understanding after the prom incident Mr. Evans had sent Ryan to go and live with his mother for the rest of the year. "I feel guilty because I didn't see the signs…if there is anything I can do to make it all up to you please let me know immediately."

"We will…but we better head out." Troy said as he and the others races towards the parking lot in order to get to party that was supposed to be taking place that night for the graduates.

The party was in full swing and Troy was making his way towards Taylor with two punch glasses in his hand. Once he was by her, he leaded over and handed her the glass, while whispering in her ear. "Hey, you wanna step outside there's some things I want to talk to you about." Taylor took a sip of her punch and then nodded her head.

"Okay let's go." She said as he led her outside. Once they were alone, they sat down together on a bench outside and silently watched some of their classmates who were walking around and talking. With a smile, he looked at her and placed a hand on top of hers. "So what do you want to talk about?" Taylor said as she sat her glass down and looked him. Troy turned and looked at her for a moment before answering the question.

"I was going to ask you about us." He said softly, "I wanted to know about your feelings on the future where to do you see us in the near future." Taylor looked at him in surprise and then turned fully in her chair so she could watch him.

"I see us together…I mean I want us to be together. Don't you?"

"I do don't get me wrong I do. I just wanted to know about you feelings on our relationship. I was just curious over what you would say." He stated nervously as he sat his own glass down. Taylor watched him for a few minutes curiously before speaking.

"Troy, what's going on?"

"Taylor I love you a lot…I love you more than anything, and before this year I never even believed that it would be possible you know." He whispered as he stood up and looked down at her. "You helped me turn my life around and you stuck with me even when everything was going wrong you know with the whole prom incident."

"Oh Troy." She murmured as she reached out towards him, Troy shook his head and stepped back.

"No, I have to finish this, alright…I worked on this speech all night." He said giving her a wink. "And we both know how I forget things when you touch me." Taylor just smiled and sat back as Troy paced for a moment before stopping and speaking to her. "Taylor I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you so," he said as he knelt down in front of her on the small patio. "Will you marry me?" Taylor looked at him in shock and then down at the ring he held in his hands. Troy looked up at her nervously awaiting her answer.

"Troy?" Taylor whispered as she reached out and laid a hand on his cheek. "Troy I love you so much…I really do…so my answer is going to have to be yes." She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Troy smiled and stood up, kissing Taylor back with as much passion as he could.

"For real baby…you're going to marry me." He said in awe as he looked down at her, Taylor just nodded her head and reached up to touch his cheek before pulling him down for yet another kiss.

"I love you and I can't wait to be your wife." She said, Troy nodded and grabbed her left her slipping the ring onto her finger. Taylor looked at it and then back at Troy who was looking at her.

"Come on let's get out of here…I think it's time we spent some time alone." He said as he kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand. Together they walked back into the party saying good-bye to their friends and then they headed out to Troy's car and left. Taylor sat silently in the car examining her ring, after awhile she looked over at Troy and said.

"Where are we going?"

"Well I promised your parent that after you accepted that I would come by so they could take pictures…after all your father is pretty persuasive." Taylor smiled and looked over at Troy.

"You asked my father for permission?"

"I know it seems old fashioned but hey you know how I feel about your father." He said as he looked over at her. Taylor smiled brightly as she looked over at him. She couldn't believe all of this was happening to her. Especially after everything she had been through lately, she was finally graduating from highschool and now she was engaged.

"It's not old fashioned it's respectful especially since we're only eighteen…did you tell your parents too."

"How do you think I was able to afford the ring, baby." He said with a chuckle as he looked at her for a moment. Taylor smiled back and looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Well I thought you just used one of those cards." Troy just smiled at her and continued driving.

"Well I guess I could have done that but I needed some help picking out the ring and since Sharpay never been known to keep her mouth shut I had to get my mother to help out." He said with a chuckle.

"If Sharpay ever heard you talk like that."

"She does it to me all the time…I'm just returning the favor baby I swear." He said laughing as he pulled into her driveway. "Come on let's go." He said as he opened the door and hopped out before going over to her side and opening the door. Just as she got out of the car, the front door open and Mr. McKessie followed by Mrs. McKessie came out of the house to meet them at the car. Mr. McKessie looked at Troy and smiled.

"Hey baby girl." Mr. McKessie as he hugged his daughter. "How you doing, Troy?"

"Fine sure…I'm doing fine." He said.

"So where is it?" Mrs. McKessie asked as she rushed forward and grabbed her daughter's hand and looked it over. Mr. McKessie rolled his eyes at his wife's actions and looked over at Troy who was watching with a smile on his face as Taylor and her mother gushed over the ring. As they headed towards the house with Mrs. McKessie talking about her camera, Taylor's father fell into step besides Troy.

"I guess there's nothing left to do but to welcome you to the family, son." He said as he extended his hand.

"Thanks sir…I promise that Taylor will-."

"All I ask is that you love and protect my daughter…that's all I want from you alright." Troy smiled and nodded his head in understanding.

"I can do that sir…I can do that."

Several Years Later…

Troy groaned in exhaustion as he opened up his front door, while silently thanking god that he was an owner of a private practice or there be no telling of when he would be making it home at night. Closing the door, he sat his briefcase down and dropped his keys on the hall table. As he stretched he saw lights flashing from the living room. Walking into the room, he smiled when he saw his wife and daughter sleeping on the sofa and the credits from one of the many Disney movies that his daughter Janelle owned on the screen. Shrugging off his suit jacket he walked over to his daughter and picked her up. The little girl jumped slightly as she felt herself being picked up, she opened her hazel eyes and looked up at him. "Hey daddy." She said as she snuggled into his arms.

"Hey pumpkin."

"Mommy and I were waiting for you."

"I see…and thank you for doing that, Daddy just got caught up in lots of paper work tonight but guess what."

"What?" she yawned out as she looked up at her father.

"I promise to be there for your dance recital." Janelle smiled as he entered her room, and sat her on the side of her bed. As he helped her into her bed, he continued talking. "How about that?"

"I can't wait, daddy…we've been working really really hard." She said as she yawned again. Troy chuckled and brushed some of her curly hair out of her face.

"I can't wait either sweetie, now you need to get to sleep alright." The little girl nodded through a yawn and then snuggled herself deeper into the covers and soon was fast asleep. Troy turned on her nightlight and then walked out of the room. He headed downstairs to his wife who was still sleeping peacefully on the sofa.

"Baby." He said softly as he shook her awake. She yawned and opened her eyes and looked up at him. She then looked around from Janelle but Troy just smiled. "I already took her to bed…and it seems I'm going to have to do the same with you."

"I like the sound of that." She yawned out as he turned off the television. "Carry me my fine knight." Troy raised an eyebrow at her and looked down at the DVD in his hand.

"Well sleeping beauty…I guess as your very own personal prince charming I have to do as you say fair lady." He said with a mock bow as he walked over to Taylor and bent down slightly and hoisted his wife up in the air. Taylor giggled as he acted as if he was on a horse as he mocked galloped up the stairs. Once inside their bedroom, he tossed her unceremoniously on the bed and then pounced on top of her playfully. Taylor laid back and looked up at her husband as he settled himself between her thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him for a moment.

"I missed you today." Troy nodded in regret and propped himself up on his elbows. "I think I scheduled too many surgeries and then Jacob couldn't come and you're on vacation."

"Yeah a vacation you told me to take."

"Well I'm the boss and I have to make the tough decisions." He said with a chuckle as he kissed her.

"Well as your wife and partner…all I have to say is that you don't have to make all tough decisions alright." She said as she looked up at him, he chuckled at her for a moment before nodding his head.

"I guess you're right…but while you're carrying my son I think I should be making all the tough decisions."

"And who told you that we were having a son."

"A father's intuition." He stated smugly as he looked down at her for a moment, before rolling over to the side and gathering her into his arms. "You know Christmas is coming up, I was wondering if it was safe for you to travel."

"Troy we're going back home."

"But, baby a pregnant Sharpay is something I only wanted to experience once…I still don't know how Zeke handles it all." He said with a shake of his head as he looked at her trying his best to give her a pout. Realizing what he was attempting Taylor laughed and shook her head at him.

"I guarantee you that won't work on me." She said with a bright smile.

"You sure?"

"Positive." She said as she laid her head on his chest. "Now how about we go to sleep because I am really tired right now."

"You two shouldn't have waited up from me."

"Janelle likes for her father to tuck her in…and I like to go to bed with my husband." Taylor replied with a soft smile.

"I get that but still baby."

"It's alright, Troy…you don't have to explain anything alright baby…now let's get some sleep alright." Troy nodded and shifted in the bed so he could place a kiss on her lips. "I love you, Troy." She whispered back up to him.

"I love you too baby." He replied as she closed her eyes and fell asleep in the comfort of his arms. Troy held her tightly and then looked up towards the ceiling. It had been ten long years since that magical senior year where he had met the one woman who made him want to be a better man. They both got married during college, and once they got out they opened their own private practice where Troy performed scheduled surgeries while at times being on call at the local hospital. Taylor worked at the practice as well doing the same thing. Three years ago they had their first child Janelle Ariel Bolton, and now they both were waiting on the arrival of their new child whose due date was sometime around this Christmas. Troy smiled as he looked down at his wife and kissed her temple. He had changed so much, because of her and her love for him. He loved her so much that now the only conquest he had in his life was to love and protect her and their children for the rest of his life, and that was something he was planning on doing till he died.

**A/N: Well it seems we've come to the end of ****Conquests ****I hope everyone enjoyed this story, I have another story coming out soon entitled "Broken" it should be out when East Meets West Nears it end so be on the look out for that. I want to thank all my reviewers for this story, so bye until next time. **

**Baby S **


End file.
